Breathless
by noscruples
Summary: What seems like a chance meeting could be far more sinister with staggering implications. When Jason Morgan and Evangeline Williamson's worlds collide, there will be no turning back. *Evason*
1. Chapter 1

A/N – What seems like a chance meeting could be far more sinister with staggering implications. When Jason Morgan and Evangeline Williamson's worlds collide, there will be no turning back.

This is an Evason story. It's a bit different than my normal. Hope you can roll with it.

Chapter 1

Evangeline Williamson milled around a farmer's market checking out some jewelry and fresh fruit and veggies. It's a beautiful day at the beach and it had been a long time since she had taken a vacation. Long hours and back to back cases had made her a very dull girl, so she had thrown down her pen, turned on her laptop and did some online shopping, and when ads for Maine curiously popped up, they intrigued her and she took a chance and booked a plane ticket and a hotel. Normally, she would have probably headed to an island, but instead, she stuck to the east coast and went out of her comfort zone. The sun warms her skin as a slight wind skips across her body and she does not regret her choice. It's the perfect day and she couldn't believe her luck when she had come across the quaint city on the coast of Maine.

She moves past an alley and then yelps when she is tugged and her chest clashes against something hard.

"Don't move."

Fear permeates her body as her heart beats faster. The smell of a dumpster nearby filled with rotting food almost makes her swoon. "Don't hurt me or I'll scream."

His grip tightens. "If you scream, he'll kill us both."

Her mouth clamps shut and when she feels him tense, her breath stills as she tries to hold still, scared to look and see whoever he's fighting with.

He's vaguely aware of her heart beating faster against his chest as his arm raises and then he fires, making her jump as she grips his shirt and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Run," he said before shoving her into the middle of the alley.

Scared out of her mind, she stumbles but then gains her footing and trails behind him as they run down another alley, quickly reaching an older blue car at the other end. When he shoves her onto the passenger seat, she yelps and then the door is slammed. Realizing that this may be her only time to escape, she tries the handle but the lock had already clicked shut. Panic bubbles inside her as she keeps trying to no avail and the thought hits her that she's trapped with a stranger who just shot someone in front of her.

He slides onto the driver's seat and their gazes finally connect. His icy blue eyes almost startle her as she tries to memorize his features so she can report it to the police later—if there is a later. For a moment, her brown eyes traced the contour of his chin and he wonders what she is doing.

"What was that back there?" It had left her lips without even thinking since her profession naturally requires her to ask a lot of question to get to the facts.

He doesn't even hesitate before shocking her even though he knows it sounds ridiculous. "A genetically modified human..."

Her head tilted to the side as he gunned the engine and then sped away, his eyes raptly focused on the road.

"What do you mean by that?" She's almost scared to ask. While she didn't get a good look at it, just the fact that the blonde next to her thought he was a threat was enough for her to not want to be anywhere near him.

"He's almost indestructible and it takes a lot to hurt him. His cells can regenerate and he was created by the United States government as a weapon of war."

She's convinced the man is crazy, but at the same time, he hadn't flinched so he didn't appear to be lying. "You're telling me that thing you shot wasn't a normal human being and what, he's gone rogue now?"

"Pretty much…"

It's unbelievable and she wonders what the hell she has gotten herself into. And to think, Maine seemed so relaxing and peaceful. "Where are you taking me?"

"To home base…"

"Who are you?"

He turned a corner fast, making her reach for something to grab onto, but when she comes up with nothing, she grips her seat belt.

"My name is Jason and basically, I'm a hunter."

Her mouth opens and closes a few times and then goes silent wondering what the hell he is going to do with her when they get to their destination.

He is slightly amused that after all the questions and answers she had received, that one had actually shut her up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pulled onto a long dirt road, driving about a mile before Eva's eyes widen when they come upon what looks like an old abandoned hospital. There is ivy growing on the outer walls which makes it blend in more with the forest that surrounds it, but the paint is way past touch up of time and after spotting a man on the roof with a gun, it makes the setting even more ominous. He drives into a garage and parks. They are miles away from civilization and a chill goes down her spine when he gets out. She has no choice but to do whatever he asks because running doesn't seem like a good option and she has no idea where she is anyway.

There are several other nondescript vans parked nearby, but they are empty and she jumps when he opens her door.

He knows that she is frightened out of her mind, but he does nothing to reassure her. It's best to see how she handles stressful situations, so he can learn to read her. There is no way they can let her leave now. Usually, he wouldn't have divulged so much information, so he wonders why he did. Unluckily for her, she'll be stuck here for a while until his mark is taken care of.

She slips out and is slightly intimated by Jason's size and intensity. He's gorgeous, with dirty blonde hair that laps at his ears and a body made for sin—the way his jeans hug his body is sinful, but his expression is unreadable which is unnerving and she wonders if he's modified as well.

"Let's go."

She follows him down a long hallway and then he presses a button and the wall slides open and she is stunned to see a strategic war type room with monitors everywhere and people typing on computers.

A very handsome man moves closer, staring her down for a moment and then glares at Jason.

"Are you crazy bringing her here?" Johnny O'Brien asked.

"No choice, she saw me engage with him."

"I won't tell," Eva said as she squared her shoulders, "you can let me go."

Johnny sighed. "He probably scanned her. Do you have a phone on you?"

"No, I forgot it," she said.

"Identification?"

"Yes."

Johnny held out his hand and Eva crossed her arms across her chest. Fury is etched on her face as her eyes narrow.

"You're not getting anything from me until I get more answers."

He smirked. "You're not in any position to make any demands," he said as he backed her up until she hit the wall. When she didn't cower, he grinned.

"I'm curious. Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

He is over six foot tall, blonde, blue-green eyes, and a killer accent. A modeling career could have easily been in his past. "Do I look like I do?"

"Looks are deceiving, yes or no?"

"No, but I've taken a lot of self-defense classes."

"What do you do for a living?"

Jason leaned on a table as he watched. She's a beautiful woman and feisty with long, dark brown hair and big chocolate eyes. Her mocha skin is smooth and she certainly cares enough to stay in shape. Judging from her expression, she's tough. Maybe she can be of some use to them since she's not going anywhere.

"I'm a lawyer."

Jason almost rolled his eyes as Johnny groaned.

"I'm not sure if we should keep you or throw you to the sharks."

She growled and shoved him backward, making Johnny stumble. "Stone-face, over there, basically abducted me and I'm in some weird sci-fi twilight zone, so I'm in no mood to be belittled."

"We call him Stone Cold."

She rolled her eyes. "How original…"

Anna strode forward. "Leave her alone." They had been monitoring the alley and had tried to figure out why the GMH had shown up there. This wasn't his normal turf since they happen to be his enemy.

Johnny chuckled.

"I'm Anna and you are?"

"Evangeline." She guesses that Anna is about thirty-five and must run things because the men seem to respect her and had backed off. Her long brown hair and mischievous eyes definitely make her intriguing and Eva likes her English accent.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Eva nodded and then glared one more time at Johnny and Jason before joining Anna.

Noting her ire, Anna smiled. "You'll get used to them."

"So, that means that I can't leave?"

"I'm afraid not, at least not until the GMH is immobilized. We refer to him as Gen H, by the way."

Eva stopped in her tracks. From what Jason said, that might take a very long time.

"Evangeline, if he's not stopped, you won't have a life anyway."

"Are there more of him out there?"

"Yes, but they are what we call sleepers and right now they aren't a threat. Part of Gen H's DNA was taken from a very sick man named Caesar Faison and mixed with samples from several other very deadly men and his DNA strand was genetically altered. He was chipped and brutally conditioned to be an emotionless killer. For a while, the chip controlled him, but something went wrong and somehow, his intelligence grew and he was able to act on his own accord even though it was never removed and can no longer be accessed."

"So, he's working alone?"

"We think so, but we have no way of knowing if he has found some way to activate the sleepers and use them as his army."

"Why is he in Maine, of all places?"

Anna grinned and then grabbed her arm and led her to an office. "I like the way you think."

They sat and Anna leaned forward on the desk, digging her elbows in as she held her head up with the back of her hands.

"We don't yet. We're not sure if he's after someone or something." Their headquarters are here, but they have small units all over the country. There is no reason for him to focus on their particular facility which means he's probably tracking someone.

Memories started to invade Eva's mind and she is scared of their implications. "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"My father was in a top-secret unit which branched off from a Special Command unit in the Marine Corps."

Anna sucked in her breath. "Do you know what it was called?"

"I went into his office after he died and found a small safe. Once I located the key, I discovered several notebooks which were written in code, but V819 appeared several times."

Anna tried to school her features, not willing to divulge that she is very familiar with that unit. "Do you know how he died?"

Eva shook her head. "No. All they would tell us is that he died in service."

"Did he leave behind any paperwork or information aside from the notebooks?" She isn't sure how much Eva knows about her father and his role in all of this, but it could change everything.

Eva's eyes narrowed. "Why are you so interested?"

Anna picked up her phone. "Jason, please come to my office."

He showed up a minute later. "Yes?"

"Close the door and sit."

He's surprised by her officious tone but obeys. While Anna is their leader, she doesn't normally assert her authority because she doesn't have to. They understand the gravity of the situation and will do what it takes to eliminate the problem.

"Tell him your name—your whole name."

Eva focuses on him. "I'm Evangeline Williamson."

Jason isn't sure why Anna expected him to react. He has never met her before. That face, he would certainly remember.

"Tell him your father's name."

"It was Clarence Williamson."

Jason still stares at Anna who rolls her eyes because even though the men don't normally call their commanding officer by his full name, she can't believe that Jason doesn't remember it because he was debriefed.

"Did they call him Command?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Eva said.

As the realization hits, Jason closes his eyes and then slowly stands before leaving, his past unnerving him as he processes the implications.

Once the door shut, Eva turned her attention back to Anna. "What's his problem?"

Anna slightly fidgets as she decides how much to divulge. "What do you know about your father's last mission?"

"He was in South America and the unit was ambushed. That's all they would tell us." When they had gotten the news, it had devastated her whole family. She'll never forget the day she found her mother hugging a picture of her father on the floor of her bedroom as she wailed.

"Did they tell you if anyone survived?"

"They said no one made it back."

As Anna sunk backward, Eva's mind went into overdrive. Clearly, Anna knows something about her father and his death. As she thought about Jason's reaction, she realized that he must have been there, but something is totally off.

"Was Jason there? Did he survive?" she asked as she gripped the arm of the chair.

"Yes."

"How?" Why was she lied to? This is insane.

"We're not sure."

Eva frowned. "How can you not be sure? Didn't he tell you what happened?"

"Jason was found in an ill-equipped hospital in a coma about twenty-five miles east of where his unit had been slaughtered by Gen H and several other mercenaries. We believe they had been intercepted and when Gen H didn't get what he wanted, he killed them. "

"How did Jason get to the hospital?"

"We think he floated down the river and was found by locals and taken to the hospital."

"He doesn't remember anything?"

"He had a severe head injury which resulted in brain damage. We were able to recover some of his memories, so that is how we knew it was Gen H." There are only two people who worked on Jason who are still alive and Anna is one of them. The other is Dr. Nicole Walker, a neurosurgeon who is currently at one of their other units. Gen H had hunted the other ones and when they wouldn't give him what he wanted, he killed them.

"Does he know what happened to my father? We were never allowed to see his body." Her father's death had crushed the family. Currently, her sister is traveling in Europe and her mother is on a month-long cruise because she couldn't stand being at home anymore.

Anna got up and opened a small refrigerator and then handed her a bottle of water and kept one.

Eva took a sip and then waited.

"I think you should let him tell you."

Eva stood. "Where is he?"

"He's probably blowing off some steam." She stood. "I'll take you there, but you must understand something about him. Jason can mask his feelings to the point that you'll think he doesn't have any. He's not much of a talker, especially when he doesn't know you, but he does feel and cares deeply about his team. He would die for them."

A/N – What do you think? No Liason comments, please. If you don't like Jason with anyone else, then you'll probably want to skip this. I kind of used Jason's quick healing and things he could do after the accident as inspiration to create Gen H (on steroids). I promise it won't get too crazy re: the sci fi aspect.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them! Guest – lol re: old sea captain ghost. Glad I caught you off guard. It is close to Halloween (which they are already reminding me in stores since Aug…), so good guess. Vacation was outstanding and beautiful. Unfortunately, I have land sickness that hasn't gone away yet, so a little dizzy/nauseous but trying to will it away.

Chapter 2

Eva swallowed hard. "How much damage was done to Jason?"

"He doesn't dream, has some problems processing maps, and doesn't feel cold like you and I do. They said he would never feel and he had to relearn social behaviors and the difference between right and wrong. He had to mimic those around him and he's raw and used to have serious anger issues," Anna said. He was a bear to deal with for about six or seven months. Nicole had watched out for him and they began a torrid affair with her eventually walking away partly because Jason had a lot of growing up to do and he was on overload. She was transferred which made it easier for him to get over her.

"Anything else?"

"He's lethal, cunning, and stealth. Basically, he's a killing machine. Don't expect him to be warm and fuzzy with you, especially since he doesn't know you yet. Trust is something that needs to be earned. Get to know him a little before you start digging and you'll get more out of him." Most people don't get Jason and just avoid him, but Anna had spent a lot of time listening to him and trying to help him cope.

They moved into a stairwell and then down a long hallway where they came to a room with a lot of windows. Down below, Jason is in a shooting range firing and Eva can't help but be mesmerized by the tick of his clenched muscles and his intense expression. There is no warmth in eyes or relaxation in his stance. Every movement is purposeful and his focus is otherworldly.

"Evangeline, we need your help. I think Gen-H was after you."

"What?" Her focus went from Jason to Anna.

"Your father was involved in the program and Gen-H's goal is to somehow control all the others like him and use them to take all the power he can so he can get revenge."

"Wow." It's hard for her to comprehend that her father helped create such a monster.

"Did your father have a safe or anywhere that he might hide something?"

"I honestly don't know. I could try to get in touch with my mother, but she's on a cruise ship."

"No. I don't think she is in any danger because he has probably already been to your house or had someone else search it."

"This is insanity."

"They are not his target."

"Why me?"

"Were you the closest to him?"

She nodded.

"I don't know if he wants to harm you or just try to get information from your memories, something that you don't realize is there. What did you do with the notebooks?"

"I'm sorry, but I burned them. I didn't want them falling into the wrong hands."

Anna grimaced. "That is unfortunate."

"I did take a picture of two of the pages that had weird drawings. They are on a flash drive in a secret safe in my basement."

"Well, we might have to get them."

"You said that you think he wants information. Do you think he wants to experiment on me to try and get it?"

"Yes, I do believe so."

"If Jason was with my father, why hasn't that thing gone after him?"

"Well, that's complicated. Gen H is aware that we've tried to get Jason's memory back but doesn't realize we've recovered some of it. If he were to scan Jason, he wouldn't find anything from the period before the accident that would help him. While Jason is a threat, I think that Gen H isn't scared of him. Frankly, he likes the game. There's weird mutual respect going on there that I don't think I'll ever understand."

"I think I need a drink."

Anna grinned. "Later, let me show you around and properly introduce you first."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny O'Brien held out his hand. Instead of trying to be intimidating, he flashed her a smile. "It's nice to formally meet you, Evangeline."

She slightly smiled. Even though he had annoyed her before, his grin is infectious.

"Johnny's knowledge of guns, ammo, and bombs helps us take down the enemy." Anna turned to the right. "This is Francis Corelli who specializes in making very cool gadgets."

Francis smiled as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise…" He's middle-aged, very fit, with dark hair and eyes, not model looking, but still handsome in a rugged sort of way.

Anna led Eva to another cubicle. "This is Damian Spinelli or the Jackal as he likes to be called and he is the head of our cyber squad."

Damian almost dropped his cup as he stared. "You are most stunning. I shall call you Enchantress."

Eva grinned. "Does everyone get a nickname?" While Damian has messy, medium brown hair and is a nerd of sorts, she likes his smile and he seems nice.

"Yes. Jason is Stone Cold, Francis is The Transporter, Johnny is Deadpool, and Anna is Black Widow. There is more, but you haven't met their acquaintances yet."

"He speaks in his own language. You'll get used to it," Anna said.

"Well, Jackal, it was nice meeting you."

Spinelli grinned.

They moved down a hallway and stopped in front of a laboratory.

"This is a highly advanced testing area and we have all the latest equipment. Dr. Steven Webber heads up the medical staff. He's a shameless flirt but is harmless. He took over for Nicole. You'll get used to his sense of humor and will meet him at dinner. We have three nurses and two other doctors on staff who rotate as well."

"So, Jason was brought here?"

Anna sighed as the memory popped into her head. "I flew to South America with Nicole and once she had stabilized him, we transported him here."

The machines look daunting and she wonders just what they did to Jason to get those memories back.

"I know what you're thinking. We did what we had to do. He would have died if we hadn't intervened."

Eva isn't sure how to take that. "Does Jason know what you did to keep him alive?"

"No. He didn't want to know and we didn't want to go there. What matters is that he survived and chose to dedicate his life to the cause. We desperately needed a good hunter and Jason is it."

Eva doesn't respond, but she has a feeling that Anna and Nicole had done something that would upset Jason if he knew the truth, call it a hunch, but something about the situation is off-putting.

They moved on and went down another wing.

"This is where everyone sleeps. Your room number is two-ten. You are right in between Jason and Johnny, so you'll be safe." She had done that on purpose just in case Eva tried to flee. The men slept lightly and would know.

They come to the room and Anna pushes the door open to reveal a bed, a desk with a light and laptop on top, and a radio.

"There is a girl's bathroom down the hall. You'll find supplies in there and a locker with your room number on it. There are showers and stalls as well."

"Okay."

"You'll train for a few weeks and then, Jason will accompany you to your home to retrieve the drive. We may have someone shadow you so they can alert Jason if there is any trouble."

Eva nodded.

"Dinner is in an hour. Siobhan will be here shortly to bring you the clothes from your hotel room."

After Anna left, Eva turned the radio on and sat on her bed as she tried to process everything. How the heck did they know where she had been staying? All of this seems way too convenient.

"This is what you get for taking a vacation," she muttered. Her eyes fluttered shut and she thought about her dad's office and what she had found after he had passed. There wasn't a lot. Her mother had donated most of the books since they were military-related, and they had framed his medals which are hanging on the wall in the den.

Her door swung open and she sat up quickly.

"Don't get up on my account," a woman said as she tugged a suitcase behind her. "I'm Siobhan McKenna. It's nice to meet ya."

Eva smiled at the petite, pretty redhead with a twinkle in her blue eyes. "I'm Evangeline."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks for getting my things. What do you do here?"

"I'm a weapons specialist and a former navy seal."

"Wow. Are you going to help train me?"

"Yes. Anna and I will teach you self-defense and Johnny will work on your shooting technique."

Eva noticed how she had paused on Johnny's name. "Is he yours?"

Siobhan grinned. "You bet your gorgeous ass he is. I can make that man speak in tongues."

Eva cracked up. "Good to know."

"So, what did you think of Jason?" She always likes asking new people that. It really depends on Jason's mood how they respond.

"He's gruff and twisty with a healthy side of angst."

Siobhan laughed. "That's just about right. Nicole said that sometimes, he even bites."

"So, Jason was with Nicole?" Befriending Siobhan seems like a good idea. She likes to talk and hopefully, she'll forget herself and say something Eva shouldn't know.

"Yes. After he woke up and reverted, he was a total horn dog. He even hit on me, but Johnny kicked his ass and he never tried again."

"Johnny can beat Jason fighting?"

"Hell no. After Jason was trained, he became the alpha around here."

"Who else did he hit on?" If she were honest with herself, she is slightly bothered by the conversation because Jason is an enigma she'd like to crack.

"Well, he totally snogged with Anna."

Eva's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Yes. She admitted that her toes curled before she found the strength to push him away."

Eva laughed. "So, do I take it that if I want all the good gossip, I should come to you?"

"Oh, most definitely, I know everyone's business." Knowledge is power.

"That is good to know."

"Once Nicole gave into Jason, they were always together. It was like he needed her to breathe."

"What went wrong?"

"He was more than a handful and his rages were quite over the top until he learned to control them. She just didn't think that their relationship was healthy even though the man is scorching hot."

"Who taught him?"

"A man named Sonny Corinthos. He's an operative who's on assignment right now and was the only one who could get through to Jason when he fell off the edge."

"Should I be afraid of him?"

Siobhan sat on a chair. "No. He would never hurt you physically. It would go against his code. We all have one. You learn to stay away when he's in a mood and just let him process it. Once you're around him a bit, you'll get used to him. For the most part, he stays to himself. He's best friends with Johnny and Francis." She decided to change the subject. "They say you're going out in the field with him soon."

"I am."

"Then we have a lot of work to do in two weeks." She isn't sure it's even possible to prepare her in enough time. After glancing at her watch, she stood. "Come on, it's dinner time. You should eat and then turn in since you have a big day tomorrow which will start bright and early."

Eva groaned as she followed. "I'm supposed to be on vacation."

Siobhan laughed. "Well, unfortunately, you're vacation has been canceled. Welcome to your new world."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They moved into the cafeteria, which is almost full of people Eva hadn't met and waited in line for their food.

Once they were seated, Johnny joined them and Steven ambled over.

"Well, hello," he said openly perusing Eva.

"Eyes off," she said making Siobhan laugh.

"Don't be that way, gorgeous."

Eva smirked. "I already know all about you, Dr. Webber. Don't waste your time. There is nothing to see here."

He grinned and then held out his hand. "Let's start again. Hello, I'm Dr. Steven Webber."

"I'm Evangeline Williamson and unfortunately for you, this seat is taken."

He laughed, loving the challenge. "Touche, we'll talk later."

Once he was several tables away, Siobhan let out the laugh she was holding.

"I think he's going to go cry," Johnny said.

Jason plopped next to Eva.

"Eva just handed Steven his ass," Siobhan said.

"Sorry I missed it." While Jason tolerates Steven, he isn't his favorite person.

A man entered the room and Johnny rolled his eyes. "Asshole alert."

Eva looked up and the newcomer, who has light brown hair and blue eyes stared at her for a long moment and then got in line.

"Who is that?"

"His name is Victor Lord and his ego could do battle with Steven's."

Eva chuckled.

"He's a cocky prick," Jason said before taking a bite of his hamburger.

Eva frowned. "I didn't see a hamburger up there." It looks juicy, just the kind she likes.

"They make it for him especially because he's a big baby and is picky," Johnny said. "God forbid he eat a vegetable that doesn't come on one."

"Shut it, O'Brien," Jason said.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

Jason ignored him and focused on his meal.

"Who's that?" Eva asked when she noticed someone sitting in the corner.

"His name is James Craig. He's a loner and a very good spy," Siobhan said.

Jason got up and then dumped his tray and left as Eva tracked him.

"I'm surprised that he sat with us."

Johnny shrugged. "I'm guessing that something happened today given the fact that he's a little off."

"I'm afraid that's my fault." Eva stood and then dumped her tray and left.

"Do you know what she's talking about?"

"No, but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva sat up in the middle of the night, rolling her neck as she tried to get the kink out. The bed isn't that comfortable, and she sighed remembering the lush bed at the hotel. Easing off the bed, she slid her feet into her slippers and then moved down the hallway. The silence that surrounds her is slightly eerie, but the green exit light is like a beacon drawing her towards some fresh air. Quietly, she pushed open a door and moved into an outside quad area. The moon is shining brightly and a slight wind is blowing as she stargazes.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She jumped about a mile and spun to find a shirtless Jason sitting on a bench. Sucking in her breath, she took a few steps forward wondering how it's possible that he gets better looking every time she sees him. "No, I guess my mind is too wired. I can go if you want."

"It's fine."

She sat on a different bench and then looked up again as he observes. Her hair is in a ponytail and she is wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms, but it's the dark sparkly color on her big toe that is peaking out of her slippers that catches his attention.

"Nice slippers," he said eying the fluffy pink material.

Eva smirked. "Thanks."

Jason stood. "Don't stay out here too long. They'll probably get you up in four hours or so."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Goodnight."

She admired the rhythm of his body as disappeared into the building. Jason Morgan is a mystery that she wants to solve and she wonders how long it will take to get him to talk. Fortunately, she has a lot of patience and can wait him out. One thing she knows for certain is that Nicole is an idiot to kick that man out of her bed. Considering that he seems to give one hundred and ten percent to everything else in his life, making love with him must be otherworldly. Giving that one last thought, as she bit her lip and then shivered to shake off the lustful feelings and went back inside.

Feedback Thread: .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comment and for giving this one a chance! Both characters go on a journey of sorts in this fic.

Chapter 3

Siobhan moved into Eva's room. "Rise and shine!"

Eva groaned. "Five more minutes…" she said before pulling the covers over her head.

"You have one. I'm putting some workout clothes on the chair. Do you eat this early?"

Eva pulled the covers off. "No, but I do drink coffee."

"I'll have a cup waiting. Don't bother to shower. You're going to be sweaty in about ten minutes."

Eva sat up.

"I'll be back."

Eva got up and quickly shook off the fog and slipped into the sweat pants and tank top Siobhan had left and then made her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and putting on deodorant, she hurried back and Siobhan is waiting with socks and sneakers.

Eva pulled them on and stood. "Okay, I guess I'm ready."

Siobhan grinned. "We'll see about that."

They passed several groggy people in the hallway and then got on an elevator which took them to the basement. When the doors opened, Eva's jaw dropped. The entire space is a gym. There is a shitload of equipment and towards the back, there are a few rooms as well.

"It's impressive," Siobhan said moving forward. They pass Jason who is in his own little world lifting weights. "In the back, there are two therapy rooms, we're going through the doorway."

Eva continues to peruse the room until they move into a hallway and enter the first room which contains mats and some equipment. Anna moved inside along with Victor.

"Alright, Victor, this is Eva. He is going to help us so you can get used to fighting a man."

"Hi," Eva said.

His eyes lit up. She is beautiful and had already taken his breath away the day before. "Hello."

Siobhan rolled her shoulders and then moved to the middle of a very large mat and Eva followed.

Jason, Johnny, and Francis moved to a room that has monitors to watch.

"Show me what you got," Siobhan said.

Eva took a fighting stance and when Siobhan charged her, she blocked a punch and used her body to block Siobhan's momentum.

"Good," Anna said.

Siobhan spun around, grabbed a gun and then held the barrel against Eva's forehead.

While it had surprised her, Eva made a move which effectively disarmed Siobhan, but then found herself on the floor with Siobhan straddling her.

The guys chuckled.

"She's not bad," Francis said.

"She just needs some guidance," Johnny said.

"And strength training," Jason added. Eva is already breaking a sweat.

They watched as she got taken down a few more times and Anna coached her until she was able to stop Siobhan and take her down.

Victor got ready, putting on some protective padding.

"Why is he wearing pads?" Johnny said.

"It's probably better. It will make her feel more comfortable about hitting him," Francis said.

"True."

"Victor is known for his quickness and ability to anticipate the next move. I want you to really fight him to get away. He has on pads, so he'll be protected," Anna said.

Victor circled her and Anna could tell that Eva's heart is beating faster and she's not breathing as deeply which slightly alarms him because clearly, she is unnerved for some reason.

When Victor darted forward and grabbed her from behind, she started to panic and fight, but quickly began to tire out and was slammed onto the mat.

Jason sucked in a breath. Not only was Eva forgetting everything that she had learned, but she seemed like she would hyperventilate any minute. "Something is wrong…"

Eva's eyes bulged and then a scream pierced the air as she slammed them shut and stilled. Victor isn't sure if she's doing that to trick him, so he holds her down, but then she yells, "No," so he rolled to the side and then up onto his knees as he stared at her with concern.

"Nobody move," Anna said. "Eva, you're okay, just breathe."

In tears, she sprung to her feet and ran into the hallway and when she got to the end, she flung open the door to find herself outside as she gasped for air. After taking a few steps she pants as memories assault her and a tear trickles down her cheek and curses at herself for going there.

Jason had run after her and slowly moved closer. "Evangeline, look at me."

Her bottom lip quivered as she turned to face him.

"Talk to me."

His icy glare is gone and when his brow furrows, she can tell he is worried. Pressing her eyes shut, she tries to catch her breath. "I was attacked and it just brought back memories. I'll be fine. I just need a minute." She hates that it still affects her from time to time.

"Is that why your dad had you take self-defense classes?"

"Yes."

"How old were you?"

"I was seventeen and I was walking home from school and cut across a vacant lot."

He hates to ask, but the answer could affect her training. "Did he rape you?"

Her eyes snapped open and she shook her head. "I got lucky and after he grabbed me from behind, he only managed to pin me down and get a few hits in after ripping my shirt open. Some football players stumbled upon us and they beat the shit out of him and then took me home. I was a wreck. I don't think about it much, it must have been the way he took me down and straddled me." It hadn't crossed her mind when she was fighting with Siobhan.

Jason is now right in front of her. "Running is letting him win. Use all that anger and pain to fight. Let it fuel you instead of control you."

"I'll try."

"Don't try, do." He made a move and grabbed her and after being momentarily stunned, she began to fight as Anna, Siobhan, and Victor watched from the doorway.

After letting her go for a second, he grabbed her from behind and lifted her off her feet. "What are you going to do?"

"Kick your knees at weak points," she said, unable to use her arms.

"Show me."

She moved her foot, hitting him lightly to show him that she knew where to aim.

"Good."

He let her go briefly, this time letting her arms go free, but used his forearm to cut off her air supply. She gripped his arms.

"Now what?"

She moved her hand to his face. "I should have lowered my stance and my chin when you first made the move. I would try to gouge your eyes or I could go limp hoping it will affect your balance and strike."

"Good."

He threw her onto the grass and used his body to pin her down, gripping her wrists above her head and then moved like he was going to kiss her and Eva is stunned.

"Now what?"

His gaze is so intense that she spaced for a second, due to his closeness, and then swallowed hard. "I—I could headbutt you."

"That could hurt you, but it will do in a pinch."

"I could use my hips to try to throw you off balance." Suddenly, she locked her foot around his ankle, pulled him closer to grab his opposite shoulder and then rolled him onto his back and pushed against his chest as she scrambled to her feet.

He smirked. "Nice move…"

She smiled and then slightly jumped when Anna clapped.

"That was excellent."

Jason stood and without another word went back inside.

"You ready to come back in?"

Eva nodded. "Definitely…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva wiped off her face and arms with a small towel. The workout had been intense, but she had gotten over her fear and apprehension and felt good about her progress.

Victor plopped next to her on the mat. "Some of the things you've learned look good on paper and in a rehearsed situation, but when it comes to real-life it won't always go your way. Most men are physically stronger and will vary in height which affects what moves will be effective. Gen H is insanely powerful and you won't be able to defeat him in normal ways. He's more like a machine than a man but with his regenerative powers, he can recover quickly while you can't. We use special weapons against him which are made to stop him long enough for us to get away."

"How do you kill him?"

"We honestly don't know. I supposed we could behead him, but we're not sure. Jason has accidentally electrocuted him and took him down, but not for long. That is what helped us to develop new weaponry that is more effective. We believe that not only are his genes modified but that they did some type of mental programming as well. In fact, we're convinced that there is artificial intelligence involved."

"This is almost unbelievable."

He smirked. "I know. If we can figure out how to stop him, then we could change the whole ball game."

Victor is handsome with blue eyes and light brown hair. He's not as buff as Jason and the guys, but he's quick and she can tell he'd be good in a fight. "I read something about a year ago that was called, gene-editing. Can he be genetically edited or what about giving him some type of virus to immobilize him? Could that stop him?"

"I like the way she thinks," Nicole said as she moved into the room.

Victor grinned. "Hey, beautiful. It's good to see you. This is Evangeline."

Eva stood and took her in. She is tall with big, blue eyes and blonde hair. "Hi."

They shook hands.

"I'm Nicole Walker and to answer your question, we believe that he's too strong to be genetically edited to the point where it would greatly affect him. It's like his genes are constantly mutating at this point. To be honest, I haven't considered injecting him with a virus to stop the mutation. You've given me a lot to think about."

"How long do you think it could take to come up with something like that?"

"It could take weeks or months. It just depends. Of course, we don't know if we're on to something unless we can test it on him or another GMH."

"Do you have any idea where any of the sleepers are?"

Anna moved forward. "We got a tip and sent some agents to Jersey to track him. If we can get a hold of one of them we have a chance of figuring them out."

"What happened to the person who initially programmed them?"

"The man heading up the program, Richard Lansing, was killed by Gen H. Apparently, they had used a Russian defector they nicknamed "The Balkan" to help them. Unfortunately, he was killed too. After that, the program was dismantled and the government tried to do damage control."

"So, is that how your group was born?"

"Yes."

Eva senses there is more to it but leaves it alone for now.

"You need to go eat. This afternoon, you will be learning gun safety and then will shoot a few rounds."

Eva stretched. Her body is already sore.

"After dinner, we'll put you in a sleep pod. It will help relax your muscles. The process takes about an hour," Nicole said.

"Thanks."

The door opened and Jason froze.

"Hi," Nicole said as she waved.

They haven't seen each other since the breakup.

When he says nothing, Eva slips by him with Siobhan on her heels and they go to the cafeteria.

"He didn't seem like he was happy to see her," Eva said.

"You could tell that?"

Eva nodded. "When he's uncomfortable, he shifts his weight."

Siobhan grinned. "You are going to fit in perfectly."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes are practically boring a hole into Nicole and she swears she can actually feel him.

"Are you going to say something?"

He moves towards her. "Why are you here?"

She pretends to shake like she has a chill. "It's a little cold in this room."

"What did you expect?" His tone is harsh, but God help him, he still wants to feel her writhing beneath him but she made a choice, one he hopes she regrets.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"It's no big deal, right? I'm not supposed to have feelings anyway. You're avoiding my question."

She bites her lip. He's so gorgeous, especially when he's angry. His chest rises and his muscles tick like he's going to burst out of his shirt. The demand that they separate came from above Anna, so she had no choice. Yes, it had gotten rough because he was having a hard time keeping a lid on his temper, but there is no way she would have given him up otherwise. Clearing her throat, she took one step closer, hoping to get a whiff of his unique scent. "I needed better equipment to achieve my goals. Evangeline had a great idea about a possible virus to short out the chip, so I'm glad I came." They have an excellent technology department which can probably help out.

He moved forward, causing her to step backward and she jumped when her back hit the wall. Her body shivered as he leaned closer and her nipples hardened as they always did when he nears. With hooded eyes, he leaned in and then stopped when their lips were about to touch, licking his lips for effect. She sucked in a breath as he held his position and then her eyes widened as he abruptly retreated.

"How's it feel to be teased?" he asked, not wanting an answer.

Her breathing became shallow as emotions she didn't realize she had carried brimmed to the surface as the door clattered shut behind him and then a tear fell down her cheek. "Damn…" Apparently, Jason has more feelings than she gave him credit for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason moved into the viewing room as he cursed under his breath. He had heard her trying to squelch a sob and just didn't care. She deserved it. Leaning against the window ledge, he caught sight of Eva firing a gun. After about ten minutes, he sighed and then headed down there having more important things to do than dwell on something that is over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"No!" Anna said. "The gun is an extension of your arm."

Eva sighed. She still isn't used to the sound and how it feels when she pulls the trigger and every time she jumped too much which affected her aim.

Jason moved forward, catching Anna's eye.

"Leave us," he said.

Anna's brow rose at his demand, but she left, curious to see why he was so abrupt.

"You're anticipating the recoil." He stepped behind her. "Hold the gun up."

She lifted it and he pushed her feet to widen her stance and then she held her breath when his calloused hands slid up her arms to position them.

"Hold it like this," he said before adjusting her hands. "Look through the scope and don't fight against the recoil." Her back is pressed against his chest and he can smell some type of lotion that has a hint of coconut oil.

She sucked in her breath, partially because his breath had skipped across her cheek and also because she didn't want to make a mistake.

Noticing, he corrected her. "Don't hold your breath. As you exhale, when you're almost finished, pull the trigger."

There is no hardness to his voice anymore and it's almost soothing. "Okay."

She lined up the shot and since she was concentrating on her breathing, the recoil didn't affect her as it had before and she didn't flinch.

"Good. Now, trust your breathing and focus on the target and where you want the bullet to go."

She did it again and then continued, feeling more confident. "Can I watch you for a round?"

He nodded and pointed to where he wanted her stand so she wouldn't get struck by the hot casings.

She observed as he inserted the clip and then methodically shot the target.

He made her reload it and they practiced for another half-hour until she was more adept.

"You did well. Next time, we'll try a different caliber."

"Thank you for showing me."

He motioned for her to leave and they met Anna in the next room.

"That was much better. Thank you, Jason." A lot is riding on this and they don't have a lot of time.

He nodded and then returned his earplugs and glasses and went upstairs. Their mission is dangerous. Eva has a lot of work and conditioning to do if she's going to be able to keep up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for welcoming this story. Glad you like it so far.

Chapter 4

Eva tentatively lays in the pod.

"Alright, this is going to relax your muscles and help them heal. Anna has a big day planned for you tomorrow," Nicole said.

Eva watched as the lid shut and she closed her eyes as soft music played. A smell filled her nostrils that she couldn't identify and it was the last thing that she remembered.

Anna joined Nicole. "What do you think?"

"She has potential."

"I agree. How did it go with Jason?"

"Can hotness be illegal?"

Anna grinned.

"He's even bigger than the last time I saw him. I don't think he'll ever forgive me though."

"When Gen H is neutralized and we capture all the sleepers, you can be honest with him."

She sighed. "The more time that goes by, the worse it's going to be."

"If he finds out what we did or even what happened after you broke up, everything could be compromised."

"I love him so much and every day I will have to hide it."

"I'm sorry."

Nicole wiped a tear away. Who is she kidding? He'll hate her when he finds out and she's not looking forward to that confrontation.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next two days, Eva is worked to exhaustion. She eased herself into a whirlpool and closed her eyes as the jets pummeled her body. Hearing a splash, her eyes snap open to find Jason, clad only in swim shorts, moving into the water. There are several scars on his body, one which looks like it had hurt like a bitch and catching her focus, he eased onto the seat in the water and shut his eyes.

"It was from combat, but I don't remember it."

"Maybe that's a good thing." It is jagged and probably was a deep wound.

He smirked. "I don't feel pain like most people do."

"Was that before or after the mission?"

"After…"

"When you're ready, I would like to know what you remember."

His eyelids fluttered opened and then he focused on her. "Maybe it's best that you don't know." When those memories were restored, he had been a wreck for days.

"Maybe, but I'm hardheaded."

He fought a smile. "Fair enough…"

Anna and Nicole are watching from the other room.

"They like each other," Nicole whispered. She knew there would come a day when he'd move on but it still hurts.

Anna sighed. "I think she'd be good for him." Unfortunately, it will probably never happen though. Jason will most likely spiral out of control once he knows what they did and he'll push her away.

"I wonder if she'll even want him when she finds out the truth."

"You need to prepare yourself if that answer is yes."

Nicole left the room and Anna answered her phone.

"Is he ready?"

"He will be."

"This is going to be his biggest test."

"I know, but he's almost there." They are so close.

The man is silent for a long moment. "If we don't pull through, they are going to shut the program down."

"And if we do?"

"The sleepers will need to be reprogrammed so they are more suitable and Jason—I think you know what needs to happen there."

She does know and has no choice but to go along with it. The problem with this line of work is that it's hard to hide your sins and mistakes. "Yes, sir." Of course, if she has the chance, there will be no re-programming because the sleepers should be destroyed by any means necessary.

"Don't forget what is at stake."

The implied threat lingers in the air.

"I won't."

"Good."

The call ends and she glances at Jason and Eva. So much is riding on Jason's success and she just hopes that he is up for the challenge or they will all be hunted one by one and then destroyed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva got out of the whirlpool and put a towel around her waist under Jason's watchful eyes. She was toned before, but she's gaining more muscle definition in her arms. He watched a drop of water ease down her leg and find her ankle as she drank a swig of water from a bottle, wishing it had been his hand instead. Before she could catch him staring, he closed his eyes.

"You're doing well, but you need to understand that what we are doing is highly dangerous."

"I do."

"If he gets a hold of us, there is no coming back.

"I understand."

He got out. "Why are you willing to risk your life?"

"We all have something to prove, besides, I want to honor my dad."

"He was a good man." At least he thinks he was.

She moved closer and then regretted it because he is smoldering. A towel is wrapped around his waist, sitting low on his hips and the best six-pack she had ever seen is displayed for all to see. Jerking her head to the right, she almost cursed under her breath as a result of his hotness before changing the subject. "Does it seem like something isn't right around here?"

The alarm in his eyes alerts her to be quiet.

"Meet me out front at my bike in ten minutes."

"Okay." She hurried to her room and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and then put her hair into a low ponytail before slipping on her boots. She made it with a minute to spare and grabbed the helmet Jason held out and put it on. Before she could get comfortable, he was off like a bat out of hell and they drove for a half-hour before he stopped on a bluff which overlooked the ocean.

"It's important that I know I can trust you."

She noted the seriousness of his tone. "You can."

He rolled his shoulders and then began to pace. "I don't know how to voice it, but I agree that something is off. I used to trust Anna with my life, but she recently has withdrawn from me and I have no idea why."

"They are hiding something. I've spent a lot of time studying human behavior and body language. I'm afraid Nicole is in on it too."

He averted his gaze.

Mistaking his demeanor for something else, she pressed forward. "Do you still want to be with her?"

"No. That ship has passed."

"What do you want then?"

"I want to complete my mission so I can leave here and find some peace."

So many emotions swirled in his eyes that it took her completely off guard. "I want to help you."

"Why?"

She moved closer, their gazes locked almost in battle now. "I don't know how to explain it. I just need to."

"Do you feel sorry for me?"

Anger mixed with regret pinned her as he waited for her response.

"No."

He shook off the relief he felt and for a few seconds, he let her in, so she could see his vulnerability and she almost gasped at the sight.

When her eyes softened, he realized how he could fall into their abyss and he slammed his eyes shut trying to push the thought away. "I'm not a good man."

"Why do you think that?"

He stared at the ground. "I've done a lot for this program. I was a soldier."

"And?"

"I have tortured and killed people."

"Tell me something, how do you know that the memories they got back were even yours?" At this point, she doesn't trust Anna and Nicole as far as she could throw them.

He inhaled sharply. "I don't."

"Then how about you reserve judgment for now?"

He shifted his weight and she almost smirked. "I don't trust easily."

"Neither do I, but we're going to have to if we're going to make sense of all of this."

He wants to trust her but he's been burned so badly.

Sensing his hesitancy, she decides to share something about herself that she doesn't usually share.

"When I was in eleventh grade, I snuck out all the time because I was convinced that this stupid football player was beyond hot."

Jason crossed his arms, hoping the story is going to be good. "Go on."

"He taught me how to hotwire cars and we stole our English teacher's truck and went joyriding."

Jason's brow went up. "Did you ever get caught?"

Her eyes glimmered wickedly. "Never, but I do think my dad suspected us."

Jason chuckled.

"Now, you know about my life of crime. Do you think differently about me now?"

He grinned, something she wishes he'd do more often. "I'm not trusting you around my bike."

She laughed. "Can I steer on the way back?"

"Hell no." He handed her the helmet.

"I already know how to steer. He taught me." She can handle a bike quite well, but that was a long time ago.

"And what happened to the little punk?"

"He's running for mayor."

Jason shook his head. "Do you pick pockets too?"

She shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Get on the bike."

She laughed at his tone as she climbed behind him and slipped her hands around his waist.

Jason savored it for a minute and then gunned the bike and took off as she laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, they barely saw each other as they trained, but right before dinner, Anna sat them in a room together and showed Eva some slides featuring Gen H.

Her eyes are locked on the screen. It's scary but amazing and she doesn't understand how anyone can beat him. Not only does he psychologically scare the shit out of you, but his strength and speed are otherworldly. His vacant eyes are like a black abyss you don't want to fall into.

"What are you thinking?" Anna asked.

"Why go through all this training when he seems so unbeatable?"

"Everyone has a weakness. We just have to find his."

Anna got a call and stepped out of the room.

"I'll protect you."

She wonders how he can say something so firmly and deeply yet sound so soft and tender as their gazes' lock. "How?"

"Did I get you out of the alley?"

"Yes."

"I may not be able to defeat him, but I can slow him down. You're going to have to find a way to trust me."

"I did before I watched that."

His eyes fill with amusement. "We showed you that so you'd get a feel for how he moves and reacts, not to scare you. Don't be scared, be prepared."

"Okay, Yoda."

Anna rushed back inside. "Nicole might have made a breakthrough, but we still need to figure out how to transmit it. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?"

Once she's gone, Eva leaves the room and is surprised when Jason follows. When they get to the courtyard, she closes her eyes as the sun warms her skin. It's one of those things you take for granted, but somehow, knowing that someone wants you dead, makes you appreciate the little things.

Jason suddenly charges her and she yelps and then twists as they fall to the ground and fights him. His hands are everywhere and she wonders if hotness can be used as a weapon because she'd gladly get burned.

Every time she bucks her hips to throw him off he almost groans. Normally, he'd let it go longer, but she's killing him. Finally, he decides he can't take anymore and holds her down, but he's impressed.

"That was good."

"You still got me."

When disappointment flickers in her eyes, it took everything within him not to gently kiss her lids. "If you fight hard, it gives me a chance to get to you."

He rolled onto his back, needing some distance before he did something inappropriate.

"Do you trust me, Jason?"

"Yes. I think you want answers as much as I do."

"I do."

"I barely remember your father and what I do know is nothing you should ever have to see or hear about." The memories haunt him and he wishes they had never experimented on him even though he understands why they did. Knowing how his squad was defeated could help protect them in the future.

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry you have to suffer the way you did. Why were you so angry when you woke up?"

He sighed heavily. "I was a mess. I'd get these sharp headaches that would cripple me. They weren't sure if it was from the brain damage or the treatment to retrieve my memories."

"So, how did you get over it?"

"I learned to control it."

"You're like the Incredible Hulk."

Amusement flickered in his eyes. "It was something like that."

She rolled onto her side so he did as well. Reaching out her hand, she began to touch his face as he watched her curiously. Her tips brush over a tiny bit of stubble causing the sweetest friction. "You hold a lot in, don't you?"

He didn't respond because he figured she was just making an observation and besides, he had no idea how to reply anyway.

Her hand slipped away and he silently wished she put it back. Sighing, she locked gazes with him. "I won't ask you anymore. They are your memories and secrets. I have no right to them, but just know that I'm a good listener and whatever you tell me won't be repeated."

"Thank you. I'm usually not much of a talker."

"So you think…"

His head tilted.

"You say more with your eyes than anyone I have ever met."

He flipped onto his back, a little uncomfortable about the intimacy. There aren't many people that he lets his guard down for. It's just easier to function that way, so he doesn't get emotionally attached. Love is a liability in their business and with this brain injury, he can easily detach while most can't.

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"I'm just not used to this."

"Your vulnerability is what makes you human and different from your enemy."

"It could also get me killed."

"What happens after you get rid of Gen H and the sleepers?"

"I don't know." Most of his time is spent dealing with the present. He doesn't normally contemplate his future. That would be like dreaming which he can't do.

"Maybe you should think about that because you're going to get so used to turning off your emotions that when you no longer need to, it might be a hard transition." She stood. "I have to go practice shooting. I'm doing outside tactical training today. Maybe you could drop by and give me some pointers."

"I'll be there soon."

She left and a few minutes later, when someone lays next to him, at first, he thinks it's her but then he smells perfume and his eyes snap open.

"Hi," Nicole said. "You and Evangeline looked awful cozy."

"What do you want, Nicole?"

"What I want, I can't have."

He sat up. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Jason, please…"

Their gaze locked and then she moved closer, her mouth stopping inches from his.

"I'm sorry." She pressed her lips against his and then slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Jason's pulse quickens, but he jerks away and stands. "I can't do this again." He stomps away as tears prick her eyes as a memory slams into her head.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jason's eyes darken as a naked Nicole climbs on top of him._

_"What are you doing?" He had hit on her endlessly, but she always turned him down, so he had never expected this._

_"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you."_

_"I was unconscious."_

_She chuckled. "I know."_

_He grabs her and pulls her down so their lips almost touch. "I don't do gentle."_

_"That's fine with me."_

_Their lips slammed together and he kissed her roughly as she moaned and pressed against him, eliciting a groan._

_She squealed as he flipped them over and then ripped off his shirt, his eyes blazing with lust. She is already wet as he attacks her breast, taking her breath away. He's everything she has ever wanted._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

A tear trickled down her cheek. What had started as sex had turned into love and breaking up with him had devastated them. Maybe it was better it happened when it did because the truth always comes out and when it does, he'll hate her. Shaking off her thoughts, she stood and went back to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it!

Chapter 5

Jason observed as Eva ran through the course. She's a little awkward but isn't doing too bad. He grabbed a bottle of water and moved towards her. "Take a break."

She lowered her arms, making sure the chamber is clear on the gun and then puts it down before taking the water from him, totally disappointed in her performance. "Thanks."

"Watch."

He puts on some ear protection and then runs through the course, methodically picking off bad guys and she is mesmerized by his skill and agility. Once he finishes, he returns to her.

"Wow."

He shrugged. "I practice a lot."

The gun is an extension of his arm and his reactions were measured and very accurate.

"I've developed muscle memory, so my movements don't need conscious effort. When you're under stress, your cognitive ability is diminished. You don't have time to think about fundamentals. For the next week, you're going to live out here. You're going to dream about shooting. I need you to focus on it as much as you can. If you can precisely shoot him, then you can help us escape." Considering she'll probably be scared out of her mind, it's important that she be able to maintain composure to help them survive.

"Okay." She understands the urgency and danger and just hopes she can keep a level head.

"There's something else."

"What?"

"Meet me for a ride tonight after dinner."

"Okay."

"Now, at first, I want you to concentrate on accuracy, not speed—that will come later."

She took her position and then a noise sounded and she took out the targets until she finished.

"How did that feel?"

"Better."

"Let's do it again, a little faster."

She nodded and did the course about five more times before taking a break.

"She's good," Siobhan said.

"She will be," Jason said. Luckily, she is a natural.

"I think she'll be fine. She's tough, but have you had the leave me behind speech with her yet/"

Jason sighed.

"She won't do it."

"I know." That is what scares him the most.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After dinner, she met him outside where he handed her a helmet. After climbing on, Jason jetted off until they came to a long dirt road.

She slid off and he moved backward.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to practice just in case something happens and you have to get away."

She didn't like the sound of that, but she slipped in front of him and then turned it on. The bike is a little heavier than she is used to, but she revved the engine and put the kickstand up and then took off. When Jason's hand lightly gripped her waist she almost shuddered, then they approached the first curve and he purposely didn't lean so she'd had to do all the work as she cursed under her breath and then he made things worse by pushing against her as if he was unconscious and she cursed again as she navigated another curve before coming to a stop.

They got off and she ripped off her helmet. "What was that about?"

Her chest is heaving and her eyes are burning fire, but he ignored it.

"If I was hurt, you'd have to bear my weight and I might not be able to hold on well."

"Jason…"

"Eva…" he breathed out making her momentarily blank out. He had never called her that before and she really liked it. "You might have to leave me. If I'm hurt too badly, you have to try and get away."

The fire in her eyes burns bright again as her indignation surfaces. "No! I won't leave you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He notes that she talks a lot with her hands, even more so when she's mad. "I know that feeling. I left them all and I hated myself at first, but I don't think they would have wanted me to stay and die."

Her eyes squeezed shut and when she opened them, he's standing right in front of her, begging her to agree with his eyes.

"If you leave me, you can go get help. Please, tell me that you'll do the right thing."

In her mind, the right thing is to stay and fight, so she said, "Okay."

"Thank you."

"I don't want you to die because of me, Jason."

"Well, I'm not planning on it coming to that."

"Are you scared?"

He shifted his feet. "Not for me." Dying is not something that makes him fearful nor does he dwell on it. When it's his time, he'll accept it. Their gaze is locked in battle and then he starts to reach out and touch her but stops. "You don't have to do this."

"I know. I've spent so much of my life focusing on what I want as if the world revolved around me. Everyone here is fighting for something important and I want to as well. They have to be stopped for the good of everyone on this planet and if I can have a little part in that, then the sacrifice is worth it. We might all have different reasons for doing it, but the bottom line is to retain order. I can't just walk away and go back to my normal life knowing that you're sacrificing so much."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and then his body jerks when she touches his chin to raise his head.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" she asked.

"A little bit…"

She's surprised that he admitted it. "Why?"

"I don't know yet."

Amusement flickered in her eyes and then she swung her leg out and his hands left his pockets as he struggled for balance and a second later she has him pinned to the ground. Her body presses against his like a second skin and he sucked in a breath to will his dirty thought away.

"You should really pay attention at all times," she said trying not to laugh.

He bucks his hips upward and quickly maneuvered her onto her back. "You think you're so funny, don't you?"

She giggled. "Sometimes…"

He slightly smiled. "You're one of a kind."

"So are you."

For a long moment, they gazed at each other, wishing that their unspoken words came to fruition. He got up and helped her stand and then he gripped her around the waist and turned her around so she was facing away from him before tightening his arms around her. Feeling his tension, her hands squeezed his forearms and then she froze, trying to figure out what had set him on edge. His attention went to the woods and then he slowly backed them up towards the bike until Johnny and Siobhan suddenly appeared and the tension started to drain away.

"Do you ever answer your phone?" Johnny said.

Jason muttered a few curse words. "You tracked me? You know I hate that."

"We had to. You need to get back, it's too dangerous," Siobhan said.

"Where are you parked?"

"The truck is down the road a little way."

Jason shook his head. "So, you decided to test us?"

"Yes. That was a nice takedown," Johnny said with a smirk.

"Thanks," Eva said before slipping on her helmet.

Siobhan started to run. "Race you back to the truck.

Johnny took off and Jason sat on the bike. When Eva was secure, he gunned the engine, passing Johnny and Siobhan as they got into the truck and then Jason went even faster as Eva gripped him tightly as he peeled away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Anna strode towards them. "You can't leave without telling someone."

Jason sighed. "Why?"

"He was spotted again."

"Downtown?"

"Yes."

"Should we leave?

"She's not ready."

Eva cleared her throat. "I'll do whatever you tell me."

Jason clenches his jaw. "I just need a few more days with her to make sure that she's prepared."

"Okay, but we can't wait longer than that" Anna said before striding away.

He grabbed Eva's hand and led her down the hallway to her room where they went inside and closed the door. When he didn't let go, she wondered what it meant, but made no move to separate them.

"I meant what I said. I'll do whatever it takes."

"I know. Do you think you can work with Victor again tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

When she averted her gaze, he released her hand and then gently moved her chin so she'd look at him.

"I hate that you were hurt."

"Me too, but I have to face my fears and get over them. I'll be fine." What they are facing is so much bigger than what had happened to her before. Just from the training, she has received, she feels more confident, but that alone won't be enough. Mentally, she needs to be prepared as well.

"What are you thinking?" his hand slipped from her chin and he shoved both in his pockets so he wouldn't touch her. Just the brief contact had made him feel more than he has in a long time.

"There's just so much at stake. I don't want to make a mistake that might cost one of us our lives."

"You're smart and you understand the gravity. You've already accomplished a lot in a short period of time."

She slightly smiled. "I feel good about that but I don't want to be a liability."

"You won't. For the next two days, you'll learn more fighting techniques and we'll work on your shooting."

"Okay."

"Sit," he said pointing to the bed.

She did as she was told.

"I want you to clear your head."

"Do you mean to meditate?"

He chuckled at the look on her face. "I have a feeling you don't stop thinking."

She smirked. "You would be right."

"Close your eyes, Eva."

Once they fluttered shut he dropped to the floor on his knees and then grabbed her wrists so he could feel her pulse.

"What do you notice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Use your other senses."

She took a deep breath, letting the chatter drift away from her brain and listened. "Someone is walking down the hall."

"Good, what else?"

"I can smell you."

"Is that good or bad?"

Her face flushed. "Good."

He is fascinated by her body's reaction. Her pulse had quickened and her breathing had become shallower. "Anything else?"

"The person who was walking stopped right outside the door," she whispered.

Jason stood and pulled his gun out and crept towards it, but then he heard the person move on.

"Who do you think it was?"

"Nicole."

"How do you know that?"

"I smelled her perfume."

"Oh."

He moved towards her again. "Part of why I'm so quiet most of the time is that I am listening. That is how I know when people are lying. I watch them and learn the rhythm of their speech and how they react to different emotions."

"Have you watched me?"

He sat next to her. "Yes."

"I feel like I'm pretty transparent."

"Yes and no."

"Explain…"

He rested his hands on top of his thighs. "You have different expressions. I can tell when you're scared, vulnerable, or confident. I don't want to say exactly, because then you'll be thinking about it and won't be authentic."

"What is going through your mind when you're fighting him?"

"Mostly, I'm trying to think like him and anticipate his next move, but it doesn't always work. He's unpredictable."

She stood and grabbed his wrist like he had done hers. "Do you get scared, Jason?"

For a long moment, he is mesmerized by her almond eyes and then his gaze trailed downward to find her lip trapped between her teeth and he wanted to free it.

"When something goes down, I immediately go into fight mode. There isn't a lot of time for fear and frankly, that mindset is the last one I want. I have to be on my toes and the brain damage actually helps me block out everything and focus."

She grabs his other wrist and is pleased when she feels his pulse quicken a bit. Their gazes don't falter and just as she slightly moves closer, there is a knock on the door that makes them break apart.

"Come in."

Siobhan pushes the door open. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Jason was just teaching me Jedi mind tricks."

Siobhan grinned. "He is the master at that."

"I'm going to go. Set your alarm for 5:00."

Eva groaned as he left.

Siobhan shut the door. "So, what's going on between you and Stone Cold?"

Eva blushed. "Nothing. He's teaching me a lot."

"I'm sure he is…"

"Siobhan!"

She laughed. "Your secret is safe with me."

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to check on you and see how you're holding up."

"It's a lot of pressure, but I'm committed."

"Good."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Eva sat on the bed. "Do you really think that he's over Nicole?"

"Hell yeah. Jason won't go there again. When he's fully done with you, then that's it."

"Good to know."

"I've been here since Jason was brought in. It was hard watching him suffer. God, he has to be the strongest person that I know. It was brutal and amazing at the same time."

"Do you think he can beat Gen H?"

"I think with the right backup, he's the only one with a fighting chance."

Eva sighed. "That's a heavy weight to bear."

"Jason can handle it, but I truly hope that after this is over, he'll find some peace."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Eva practiced with Victor for a few hours, making a lot of progress, and then after a lunch break, she went back to the tactical shooting course with Jason.

"You're overthinking it," Jason said slightly frustrated.

"I'm doing the best I can," she snapped.

"No, you're not."

Her glare almost made him smile.

"Close your eyes."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Trust me."

After she complied, he waited a minute before speaking.

"Assume the position and listen."

When she heard the target pop up her body jerked in that direction and then she fired.

"Good!"

Her eyes slowly opened. "Did I hit it?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"When you don't have your vision, you need to learn to use other senses like last night."

"Okay."

"We believe that he is working with some mercs. They won't have superpowers, but they are highly trained and will try to anticipate your reaction. I know it's weird to tell you to treat them with respect, but arrogance or overconfidence can get you killed. Also, appearances can be deceiving."

"I feel like I have too much to learn."

"You do, but you have good instincts, so use them. They will probably be arrogant and think you're an easy target. That will be a big mistake."

She hopes that he is right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that evening, they took a bike ride and ended up at an overlook again which has a breathtaking view of the valley below.

"Did you ever want to be anything besides a lawyer?"

She chuckled. "You make that sound so bad."

He shrugged.

"Yes. I wanted to be a singer."

"Are you good?"

"I'm okay, but so are a lot of other people and I decided that I could still do what I love and choose a career that will pay the bills."

"I don't think about my past a lot, but sometimes I wonder how I got into all of this."

"Those are questions that your family could probably answer."

"Yeah."

"When I was a little girl, I'd hold my brush in my hand and I'd put on a show." She laughed at the thought. "My aunties and uncles would cheer me on. That was when my mom knew that I had something special and she sent me to voice classes and as I grew up, I sang in church. It has always been my passion."

He wishes he could remember the way he was before all this madness.

"Why do you look sad?"

"It's nothing."

"You can trust me."

He took a deep breath. "I just don't feel complete, as if something was taken away from me that I can never get back."

She gripped his arm. "Only you can dictate what will make you happy and what you dwell on. You can have anything you want once you put your mind to it. You told me to relax my mind. Well, maybe you need to just sit in a space where you are content with who you are now and screw anyone who thinks differently."

He smirked. "Usually, when you're in a peaceful state, you're not so feisty."

She grinned. "I was being authentic."

"I liked it. Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight, Eva."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the comments! If you missed it, I did post on Wed.

**Chapter 6**

Evangeline groaned as she lay on the mat staring up at Victor. First, they had made her fight James Craig, who gives her the creeps and now she is back to her old partner.

"You okay?"

"My muscles hate you."

He grinned. "Well, as long as it's just your muscles." God, he could get lost in her eyes.

He helped her to her feet.

"What am I doing wrong?"

Jason moved into the room. "You're unconsciously bending forward. There's no power in that stance. Widen your legs and pull your shoulders back. In that position, you have more options and your legs will help you stand strong. Try it again."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

She can see the amusement in his eyes.

They got in position again and this time, when Victor lunged forward, she was able to brace herself and then do a countermove.

"Yes!"

Victor looked up at her from on his back. "That was good."

"It sucks being down there, doesn't it?"

He laughed and then tried to sweep out her legs, but she moved at the last second.

Jason finally cracked a smile. "Nice."

"I learned from the best."

Victor twisted and took advantage of her distraction and Eva is on her back again.

"Damn you."

He grinned. "I'm starting to think that it's your favorite position."

She growled and then jumped up and he ran and Jason shook his head as she chased him.

"She's improving," Francis said from behind him.

"Yes."

"Come talk to me."

Jason followed him to a small office. "What's up?"

"You're getting closer to her."

"We need to trust each other."

"You know what I meant."

Jason just stared at him.

"Alright, you don't want to talk about it, but I can tell that she likes you. Just makes sure it's not a distraction."

"It won't be."

Francis leaned closer. "Have you noticed that Anna is off?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure." His boss doesn't like to be cornered.

"Let me know if you need guidance."

"I will."

Francis sighed. "Nicole is another issue."

Jason stood. "She knows we're through."

"Yes, but she still loves you."

"Do you want me back with her?"

"Hell no, but you know her; she can be trouble. Eva should watch her back."

Jason nodded. It's not a conversation he wants to have with her. "Okay."

"I know you wanted to talk to Sonny, but he's in deep. There has been no word."

"Tell Spinelli to keep trying." Something is wrong there and he's determined to find out where his friend is and bring him home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that evening, Jason and Eva went outside.

"You look like you have something on your mind."

"I do."

He shifted and she tried to school her expression.

"What is wrong?"

"Francis thinks I should warn you about Nicole."

Eva's brow rose.

"He said that he can tell that you and I have grown closer and Nicole won't like that. Even though I'll never go there again, she might not accept that."

"We're partners now, so she'll just have to get over it. I'm not afraid of her. Is she trained?"

"Yes." It's a requirement in their business.

"How good?"

He smiled. "It would be an interesting fight, but she has been at it longer than you and fights dirty."

Eva crossed her arms.

"Woah, you don't have to fight her now, just be wary of her."

She dropped them. "Fine, but maybe I'm bored with Victor."

Jason chuckled. "That would definitely hurt his ego, so I think you should tell him that."

Eva smiled. "You know, I think part of you is jealous of him."

His eyes darkened and hers widened just before she took off running. He caught her a short distance away and lifted her in the air and spun her around.

She slid down his body as their gaze locked.

Anna strode forward. "We need to move on this."

Eva and Jason broke apart.

"Did something happen?"

"No, but he's not budging which makes me think he'll strike. I think you should go in the morning. You could beat him there and it will give you some time to search the house," Anna suggested.

"What do you really think is there?" Jason asked.

"I'm hoping that there is some kind of disc or drive that will help us."

Eva stepped forward. "Just how deep do you think my father is in all of this?"

Anna cringed.

"Tell me."

"Eva…" Jason whispered.

"No, I need to know."

"Your father consulted with the team that created Gen H under the guise that it could help the military. I don't think that he knew that he had grown so powerful and would end up attacking the team."

Jason's eyes narrowed, not liking Anna's explanation.

Eva tries to hold back her tears. "So, my dad is partially responsible for this mess?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you," Eva said moving closer to Anna. "I think you'll say just about anything to get what you want."

"Eva!" Jason said. When she started to continue, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and moved away.

"Put me down!"

"No!"

"Jason!" she said smacking his ass.

He ignored her and didn't stop until he got to her room. After putting her down and shutting the door, he strode towards her, making her stumble backward and lose her balance, but he easily grabs her and tugs her against his chest.

"Why did you stop me?"

"You were out of control. Never let a person you think is your enemy know what is going on in your head."

Accepting that he's right, she rested her head against his chest.

"For the record, I'm not so sure that I trust her either."

Her head snapped up. "Really?"

"Something isn't right and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"We go and try to find the information and look at it before handing it over. Maybe it has some answers for us."

"Okay. There are rules though."

"Go on…"

"When I tell you to run, you do it. I mean it, Eva. You run."

"What else?"

"We have to watch each other's backs, so you have to pay attention to the environment around you and trust your instincts."

"Like you did tonight?"

"Yes."

His hand cups her face. "Most importantly, don't get killed."

She slightly smiled. "Ditto."

There is a knock on the door and Anna enters, so they separate.

"You're leaving in the morning. Pack light and get some sleep. Johnny will gather your weapons."

"Okay."

Jason leaves and Anna stays behind.

"Do you have something you want to say?"

"No."

Anna eyes her warily and then exits the room wondering what she had interrupted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Early the next morning, Eva meets Jason at what looks like a small U-Haul truck.

He takes her backpack from her and opens the back doors. His bike is inside along with what looks like a computer station and a mattress among other things.

"I guess this is our hotel?"

"For the first part of the trip, yes."

He shut the door. The weapons are already packed.

Johnny moved towards them. "I did what you asked." He handed Jason a key. "Your bike isn't bugged and there aren't cameras in the truck."

"Thank you."

They had hit it off from the start and Johnny and Francis are the people he trusts the most in this world.

"Does Siobhan know?"

"No. It's safer that way." After learning what Jason thinks Anna had done, he has to make sure that Siobhan isn't compromised.

She rushed towards them and then hugs Eva. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"I put some snacks in there. I know what you like and there is a small fridge with water and some Gatorade."

Eva smiled. "Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

Siobhan isn't sure that they'll come back in the near future. Something is going on and she had been trying to spy more to get to the bottom of it.

They got into the truck and Jason started it. Every fiber of his being is telling him that they are walking into a trap, but sometimes, you take big risks to get what you want. Whatever is in the Williamson household will probably change everything and hopefully, they'll be able to use it in their favor.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took a swig of water and then gripped the wheel. "It's about a ten-hour drive. We'll need to stake it out first and then wait until it's late to make our move."

"Okay."

"Is there an alarm on the house?"

"Yes, but I know the code."

"We get in and get out quickly."

They are dressed in black and ready to go.

"There are sandwiches in the fridge, so we don't have to stop."

"You guys think of everything."

"We try."

She messes with the radio and when a song comes on that she knows, she sings along, and he's surprised by how beautiful her voice is. Once it finished, he glanced at her.

"Any other talents you're hiding?"

She grinned as she giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He slightly smiled. "I'll stop and top off in a few hours so you can use the bathroom."

"Are you insinuating that my bladder is weak?"

"Yes."

She chuckled and then started singing another song and then headed into the back to do some research on the computer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason grinned as Eva ran away from the truck to use the bathroom.

"She's a looker."

His attention swung to an older gentleman who is filling up his tank.

Jason nodded and then his attention went to the door Eva just hurried into.

"I would keep my eye on her too. My Hilda passed a few years ago, but boy was she a stunner back in the day."

"I'm sorry for your loss." It was sentences like that one that always baffled Jason because he's not sorry, so it's a lie and he hates lies. Anna had said it is an appropriate response, so he learned it. How can he be sorry about someone he doesn't know? He just has no reference point.

Eva hurried towards them wondering why his expression is slightly perplexed. "You want anything from inside?"

"No, I'm good."

Noting that they have an audience, she places her hand on his bulging bicep and pushes up on her toes and kisses him on the cheek before climbing into the truck.

Jason tried to play it off, but when the older man chuckled, he knew he hadn't hidden his emotions well.

"It used to amaze me every day that Hilda chose me. Embrace it. Love can be fleeting nowadays, and you never know when it will be taken away." He grinned as he watched Eva sing. "Something tells me that she's going to change your life in ways you've never imagined. Fight for her. I don't think you'll be sorry." The man got into the car and Jason finished up and slipped next to Eva.

"What was he telling you?"

"It was just guy talk."

Her head tilts. "If you were trying to dismiss the subject, forget about it because now I'm intrigued."

Jason groaned. "He was just going on about his wife that passed and love."

She grinned. "Did he think we were in love?"

"I think so."

"Were you looking at me all googly-eyed?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't even know what that means."

She laughed. "When I catch you looking at me like that, I'll be sure to point it out."

"I don't think I do googly eyes."

"I think you are capable of just about anything. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess."

"You can always plead the fifth. I was just wondering if you have a family."

"Yes, but they think I'm dead. Anna said it was better that way and since I didn't remember them, it was easy to let it go."

She isn't sure how to reply, so she is quiet for a few minutes, which surprised him.

"Were you expecting a different answer?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's sad. Even if you don't know them, they suffered because they thought you died."

"Does it matter since I don't remember them? Isn't them knowing they are forgotten worse? Your son's alive, but he doesn't remember you and doesn't want anything to do with you. They might not have been able to treat me as the new me and trust me, with my anger issues at that time, it wouldn't have gone well."

"It's up to you, but do you like that there are people around you that care about you?"

"I guess."

"You could have a whole family out there that would love you unconditionally."

He is silent as he mulls it over.

"It's something to consider once this mission is done should you choose to leave. I would like to think that once everything is handled that we could still be friends."

"Really?"

"Yes. I care about you and I don't want you to be alone."

"People around me tend to get hurt and it would kill me if something happened to you."

"It's my choice and I choose you. Deal with it."

He smiled as she ducked into the back. Knowing that she's willing to have his back, even after they take care of the Gen H makes him feel good. Maybe he'll have to give the family subject some deep consideration. Anna had been totally against it and he had just gone along with it which makes him question why she was so adamant.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason parked down the street from the house. Eva eased onto the seat next to him. He put up a visor and then pressed a button which darkened the side windows.

"How are we supposed to see?"

Another button is pressed, and a screen dropped from the ceiling and they could see around them due to the three-hundred-and-sixty-degree camera on top of the truck.

"Nice."

He pulled out a keyboard and zoomed in on the house and then checked out several cars parked on the street.

"They look empty."

"Let's go into the back."

He pointed to the bed and she laid down and he moved next to her and they watched from the screen in the back.

"Are you tired?"

"A little," he said as the exhaustion finally hits him.

He glanced at her. "Try to take a nap. I'll keep watch."

"You drove. I can keep watch while you sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes and it didn't take him long to drift off.

Her eyes are glued to the television and so far, a few kids had wandered into their yards, but it is quiet. Jason woke up an hour later.

"Everything is fine."

"Good." He sat up. "The sun should be down in about an hour. Let's go over the plan."

She brought up the map she had prepared on the computer. "Alright, we'll go through the back door. I'll turn off the alarm and we can head down to the basement. I hid a safe in the far-right corner in a bin that has some of my old school stuff in it. My mom never goes in there."

"Alright, I want to roll my bike out in case we need to get out of here fast."

"Then we should wear our backpacks."

"Agreed."

They got everything ready and Jason grabbed a case.

"This has some special weapons in it. I'll open it while we're downstairs. If you shoot the smaller gun at him, the bullet will set off a charge and it will stun him long enough for you to escape. Aim for his heart or forehead." The electrical charge would either affect his heart or the chip.

"Okay."

He opened the back doors and put the ramp down and eased the bike out and parked it across the street in case they have to make a quick getaway.

"Alright, you ready?"

She nodded even though she's scared.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – lol re: cliff hanger. Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 7

When the sun finally set, they got out and made their way to the back of the house and she opened the door and typed in the alarm code and then reset it, just for the doors, and then they headed to the basement. Once inside, she turned on a light and led him to the corner.

"This is it." He helped her move a few boxes and then she retrieved the safe and opened it. Once the USB drive is safely in her pocket, she glanced at Jason who is moving behind the stairs.

"Do you see anything?"

"Yeah. Come here." A panel had shifted revealing a metal box in the wall.

She made her way over there. "Is it a fuse box?"

"I don't think so. It needs a thumbprint."

"If my dad put that there, then we'd probably need his."

"Maybe, but you never know. You were the favorite, so he could have made it so it would only open for you."

"How is that possible? I don't remember him ever asking me for my print."

"He wouldn't have to. There are ways of lifting it."

He placed her thumb over the reader and is shocked when the door to a safe pops open.

"Do you think Anna knew about this?"

"I think she was counting on it. The question is what did she expect us to find and why did she know about this." It probably was the main reason that Anna allowed the mission. They are going to have a serious talk later.

Eva opened it all the way and gasped. There is money, papers, and some discs in there.

"Put them in my backpack," she said.

He opened it and then shoved the paperwork and discs inside.

"Put some cash in there, we may need it later."

They hear a sound and Jason freezes and then quickly finished, and they shut the safe and covered it up. There are two beeps and Eva whispers, "That's the front door."

They rush upstairs and hurry through the kitchen and into the backyard. As soon as they started to turn the corner, Jason is lifted into the air and thrown, knocking the wind out of him.

Eva grips her gun and takes out the person who was in the house and braces herself for more, but no one comes.

Gen H slams Jason again. "Did you really think you are a match for me? What did you take from the house?"

"Fuck you," Jason said before hitting Gen H's windpipe which made him lose his grip so Jason was able to roll away and get to his feet.

Eva decides to run back into the house and go downstairs to retrieve the guns and when she makes it back to the kitchen, she is tripped and falls hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sinister man said.

When he moves closer, she kicks him in the balls and while he is bent over in pain, she hits him on the head with a cast-iron pan and then gets up, retrieves the case, and goes back outside.

She is stunned for a moment as Gen H relentlessly beats Jason to a pulp before standing back to admire his handiwork.

"You have no idea what they've done and I wish I could see your bruised face in a few hours. Maybe after that, you'll realize that you're playing for the wrong side." His body tenses and then jerks as the specialized taser Eva had shot short circuits him and he crashes to the ground.

Eva rushes forward. "Jason!" Dropping to her knees she takes his pulse and then lifts his shirt and practically rips open his Kevlar. "Jesus…" She can see a broken rib pressing against this skin and the whole area is already starting to bruise. When he doesn't move, she shakes his face, knowing they are running out of time. "Get up!" Her hand lashes out and smacks him across his cheek and Jason's body jerked. His glare settles on her and he's about to lay into her for staying when she stands and helps him to his feet as he groans. "We have five minutes before that asshole wakes up. She grabs the case with her left hand and then wraps her arm around his waist and they stumble to the bike.

"There's a button right under the bumper on the truck. Press it."

She quickly does it and then moves her backpack to the front of her body. Jason was barely able to mount the bike, but he made it and she moved in front of him and started it. "What did the button do?"

"It will wipe out the electrical for the truck so they'll never be able to trace anything."

"Good thinking."

He dug into a pocket and pulled out a device. "Go here."

She took the GPS and slipped it onto a holder on the bike and then moved forward, turning around in the street, before gunning it and taking off. Jason's body is pressed against her and his grip isn't that strong. She just prays that he can make the hour and a half drive without falling off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time they got to the hideout, she is shocked that Jason is moving a little faster. He uses a code to get into the garage and she moved the bike inside and then gathered their belongings. Her thighs ache and exhaustion is starting to take its toll.

Jason moved inside and went into a bedroom and sat on the bed.

Eva joined him and put their packs on a long dresser and then removed her gun, holster, vest, and then kicked off her sneakers and socks before grabbing something to sleep in. "I'll be right back."

When the bathroom door shut, he waited to hear the shower go on before easing off his shirt. His body is turning black and blue, but that didn't concern him because he doesn't feel any pain. His hands wander on his chest and he is stunned when he doesn't feel the broken rib. How could it be? While yes, he heals faster than most when it comes to bullet wounds and minor flesh abrasions, bones were a whole other level. Pushing away from the dresser, his chest heaves as he considers the consequences. "What have they done?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva took the fastest shower she could and then got dressed. Leaning her hands against the sink, her emotions start to bubble and tears overflow as she realizes not only did she kill someone, but she and Jason had barely escaped. Hearing a bang, she rushes into the room to find a very upset Jason standing in the middle of the room. "What's wrong?"

He notices her splotchy face and how vulnerable she looks and curses under her breath. "Why didn't you run?" He plops onto the end of the bed and she moves in front of him.

"You told me to do what was right, running wasn't it."

"Dammit, Eva, you could have been killed."

"I took care of them and got us out of there. You needed me."

He starts to touch her but his hand drops as his eyes pressed closed.

She gasps as she looks at his chest and then touches it. "Where is the broken bone? How?"

"I think—" God, it kills him to say it. "I think they modified me." He stands. "I'm healing way faster than I expected and the bone thing—I had no idea. It's something Gen H can do. I don't feel. They modified me to hunt and kill and then made sure that if I got hurt, I'd be able to recover quickly. It has all been a fucking lie and the jokes on me. How do I even know that they weren't the ones that took away my memory? They've been using me to track down Gen H to get rid of him."

"Jason…"

"No! If he can go rogue, then who is to say that I can't?"

"You are not like him. They took away everything human about him and turned him into a machine. You have feelings and compassion. You are not him!"

"I'm dangerous. I could have a chip and they could be controlling me right now."

She pushed him back against the bed so he'd sit. "They don't know that you are aware of it. That buys us time to figure this out. We can look at the information we took and see if we can find some answers."

"You should go. This is not your fight."

She held his face. "I'm not leaving you."

His eyes pricked with tears. "I don't want to hurt you. God, you deserve better than whatever I am. I'm damaged, Eva, and we don't know how deep that runs."

Her eyes softened. "Jason Morgan, I'm falling in love with you, so I can't walk away. We'll solve this mystery together."

"Eva…" The fact that she could love him is almost as overwhelming as everything else.

Her head moved closer. "Feel, don't think. Just let yourself go. Give me your heart for tonight."

"I think you had it from the moment we met."

She is speechless, so instead of trying to process that, she kisses the hell out of him and Jason is right along for the ride. A minute later, she finds herself on her back.

"Give me ten minutes," he said before grabbing his backpack and then heading into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then looked in the mirror. Everything in him is telling him not to make love to her because there would be no going back, but he doesn't think he can stop. Taking out a device, he types in a code which makes Johnny tense when he sees it.

Jason and Eva are thankfully alive and because Jason had used that particular code, it means Johnny needs to get away undetected and meet him at the next rendezvous in two days.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Siobhan rolled over. "You okay?"

"Yeah." As much as he loves her, he can't tell her about this. Tomorrow, he'd go see Nicole and ask her some questions. While he won't let her know anything about Jason, he suspects the woman is hiding something and he'll need all the answers he can get.

"Whatever is going on, you can trust me. Are you going?"

"Yes."

"He needs you."

"We need him."

"I'll find out whatever I can."

He kisses her languidly. "Thank you."

"I love you and I care about him too. Nicole is in this neck-deep, possible up to her forehead."

"I know."

"I can kick her ass and then you can question her."

Johnny grinned. "As much as I'm always up for a girl fight, I'd rather spend my last hours making love to you."

"Bring it."

"Consider it brought."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason came back into the room dressed in his boxers, Eva, who is lying on the bed in her underwear, moves onto her side. While he might have healing abilities, right now, his bruises are horrendous.

"I'm fine." He laid next to her. "You're so beautiful, Eva. I've been falling for you too, I just didn't know how to approach it and thought it was better to just concentrate on the mission."

She smiled and then touched his face. "Make me yours, Jason."

He kissed her reverently until he just couldn't hold back anymore. Given that he had almost lost her, the kiss becomes frantic, making her moan at his ferocity. After slightly retreating, his breath caresses her lips. "I can't go slow."

"I'm fine with that."

Her bra is discarded, and then he laid wet kisses over her breast before sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"Yes," she hisses as he lightly bites and then travels to the other nipple and rakes his teeth against it as she trembles beneath him.

Her panties are yanked off and then his tongue swipes across her clit, making her yell his name as he slips two fingers into her tight pussy and starts to fuck her with them while his mouth sucks on her clit. "Oh, God!" She yelled as her head thrashed and he is so turned on when her hands find her nipples and squeeze.

When she shatters, sending her sweet cream into his mouth he laps it up like a starved man before finally pulling back and removing his boxers.

With hooded eyes, she watches his cock bob and then stuns him by sitting up and taking him into her hot mouth.

His moans filled the room as she pleasured him, using her tongue against his ridge to drive him crazy as she sucks on his head.

"Eva…"

She pumps him as she takes him down his throat and Jason falls forward, catching himself with his hands.

"Baby, you have to stop."

She sucked on him one last time before retreating. Their gaze locked for a long moment, their eyes full of lust and love.

"On your back."

She quickly obeyed and opened her legs as wide as she could as he smoldered.

"I'm on birth control."

Those were the last words she spoke before he eased between her legs and then impaled her with his dick. She yelped and then tightened her legs around his hips.

After a few beats, he starts to move, loving the resistance of her tight canal every time he retreated. His size is almost overwhelming as he picks up the pace, jarring her body with every thrust.

When she starts making sexy sounds, he moves even faster, panting as he drives into her harder.

"Yes—yes," she yelled, "fuck me, Jason. Oh God, I'm yours."

He changed his position and sensuously kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him. His hips surged as he buried himself over and over.

"Harder!"

His strokes get shorter as he drills into her and then her nails score his back as she screams his name and her body shakes. As she grips his dick, he's lost in a lustful haze as a tingle in his balls signals the end and with two loud pants, he joins her as his cock continues to jar her body until he has nothing left to give.

As he lay in her arms, still imbedded inside her, she rubs his back as their bodies still reel. After a few minutes, he extracts himself and then half lays on top of her.

"I wish we could stay here forever," he whispered.

"Me too." Not only was it the best sex she had ever had, but everything inside her tells her that he is everything.

"I'm tired."

Just the weight of the words tells her that it's more than just physical.

"Then I'll hold you. Sleep, Jason, we can brainstorm tomorrow."

He grew still and then his breathing changed and she can tell he fell asleep. Closing her eyes, she tried to push out all the thoughts away and about twenty minutes later, she finally drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

NC-17

Chapter 8

Johnny strode into Nicole's room and shut the door.

"Hey!" she said pulling down her shirt. "Don't you knock?"

"We need to talk, but not here."

"Why?"

"Because this place has ears."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on."

He followed her to a stairwell and they went onto the roof.

"Now, what's so important?"

"Jason is in trouble."

She shifted her weight as she slightly panicked. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but I don't know what condition he is in. I know there is some big secret. What is it, Nicole?"

"You know that's privileged information."

"Jason doesn't have time for this shit."

"He will be just fine."

Johnny stared her down. "You did something to him, didn't you?"

"You really shouldn't ask questions you're not prepared for."

The building suddenly shook, making them gaze at each other in shock.

"What the hell was that?"

Johnny moved closer to the edge and looked over. "Shit."

"Please don't say it's Gen H."

"It's Gen H."

"I told you not to say that."

They ran towards the staircase as gunfire erupted. Johnny eased his gun out and then flung open a door. "Stay behind me."

Nicole touched his back as they ran towards the back of the building and just as they turned the corner into the lab, bricks went flying and struck Nicole and she went down.

"Shit," Johnny said kneeling next to her. "Nicole!" He shook her and after a long moment, her eyes blinked open. "Do you know why they are here?"

"They must know about my program."

"What program?"

"It's the only thing that can stop it. Think of it as a virus. If you can insert the probe in his right ear and push the button at the end, it will basically fry him."

He is stunned.

"I think my leg is broken. Go! Take my card and open my desk. It's in the lower drawer. Take it and run. Jason is your best shot."

"Nicole, is this some trick Anna conjured up to find out where Jason went?"

"She doesn't know it's ready. I love him, Johnny. Please. If we get rid of Gen H then Jason will be safe." The plan is risky. While it works theoretically, there was no way to properly test in given the time she had. Hopefully, the nanotechnology will work or it could mean all of their lives.

The building shook again and Johnny took off and ran into the lab and retrieved the box and then hit a code on the wall and a door slid open. He ran down a hallway and that led to a dirt road in the forest. He tossed Nicole's card and then ran as fast as he could until he reached a road and is shocked when a van slams to a stop in front of him. He spots Spinelli in the driver's seat, so he gets in.

"Deadpool, are you okay?"

"How did you know I was here?"

Spinelli took off. "I didn't. I have to admit that I fled. I was scared and—and—"

"Spinelli, I get it. What's in the back?"

"I'm not sure. It was the only one with keys in it."

Johnny slipped into the back and smiled. There are weapons and a computer. He grabbed a wand and put the box down and scanned it. "Well, it's not bugged." He headed back to his seat and buckled himself in.

"Where are we headed?"

"Go towards Delaware."

Spinelli glances at him to see if he's serious.

Johnny shuts his eyes. "We'll switch in a few hours." He'll wand the truck to make sure it's not bugged and then they'll lay low in a hotel until it's time to meet Jason at the rendezvous spot.

Spinelli focused on the road and turned up the radio as he wondered why Delaware is their destination.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gen H lifted Nicole and pressed her against the back wall.

"Where is Jason?"

A slight whimper leaves her lips. "I don't know. He didn't come back."

"I've waited a long time to get my revenge and I will enjoy killing you and Anna almost as much as your boss."

She sucked in a breath as pain radiated throughout her body.

"Let her go," Anna said as she pointed a gun.

He smiled. "So nice of you to join us. You're next."

Siobhan and Francis lined up a shot.

Sensing them, he sighed. "Perhaps another time then?"

An explosion rocked the building, throwing everyone several feet back as Gen H ran down a hallway. By the time the dust settled, he was long gone.

Steven ran to Nicole and grimaced when he saw her leg. "I'll see if the operating room has been compromised. You need surgery."

She passed out as Francis neared.

"Get her on a gurney if you can. Try not to jar her too badly."

"Okay."

Victor stepped up to help him. Siobhan had grabbed a gurney and someone helped clear the hallway. Nicole woke up briefly.

"Where is the unit?" Anna asked.

"Johnny…"

Anna clenched her jaw. Jason is the key to everything. She just hopes that he'll take Gen H down before he discovers the truth because then, he might not want to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason fell onto his back after making love to Eva again.

"That will never get old," she said before kissing him gently.

He reached out to stroke her hair. "We have another day here before we get back on the road."

"Let's take a shower and then we'll go through the files."

"Okay." He got up. "Meet you in there?"

She smiled. "Definitely…"

After making love one more time, they got dressed and went into the living room.

She grabbed a small laptop from her backpack and then inserted it.

"There's a possibility that' we'll need Spinelli for that one."

"Well, here are the pages I kept."

Jason studied them. "It almost looks like a blueprint of sorts."

"I think this might be Gen H."

He looked closer, zooming in a bit and he agreed. "You're right. The chip is above his right ear. Jesus, I don't think there is much human left." There is a lot of metal supporting his body.

"It's incredible. I feel like I'm in a sci-fi movie."

"Try that USB."

She pushed it into the slot. "I think it's a backup of the notebook I destroyed."

After paging through it, she began to read some notes aloud.

"We're about to head out to the jungle. This will be the final test. He's upset and I can see how he hunts and just how much he has progressed on his own. He is my ultimate achievement and could be the game changer this government needs to conquer its enemies. If we can learn to control him, then we can move forward in genetically modifying an army. I just hope that some of my men survive it because they would be perfect test subjects. Jason is in peak condition and his focus and agility are unprecedented. He does well with training and is loyal. He'd be a great GMH and hopefully, after seeing my creation in action, he'll agree because it's for the best of everyone."

Jason stood and started pacing as he pieced the puzzle together.

"My father was planning on turning you into Gen H." Tears streamed down her face. "He was a monster."

He stopped in his tracks. "Something must have gone wrong and Gen H killed off everyone including your father. Maybe they used his notes to change me."

"But he was dead and they didn't have them, so that means the unthinkable."

He isn't following her. "What?"

"Maybe my father is still alive. He was the only one who could have helped them save you."

Jason tries to school his features. If what she is saying is true, then that means Anna and Nicole did something to him to make him like Gen H even though it doesn't seem like they had finished. Why? Everything has been a lie. The people who he thought he could trust are now his enemies.

She touched his arm and he flinched, making her jerk her hand back.

"I—Eva, they will come for me and you will be collateral damage."

"You think my father would kill me?"

"I think your father is insane with power and will stop whoever gets in his way."

Tears prick her eyes and he regrets the words immediately.

"Eva…"

"No, you're just speaking the truth. Clearly, I don't know my father, and all we know is that we can trust each other."

He stares at her like he's trying to pierce her soul. "You came out of nowhere and—"

Her eyes grow wide. "Stop! Do you really think I'd sleep with you just to keep you here until my father shows up to take you away? I'm not a whore, Jason. He betrayed me too. I loved him so much. He treated me like a princess and the fact that he could be so cruel and egomaniacal is killing me. I meant it when I said that I am falling in love with you. I need you, Jason. I need for you to tell me that we're going to be okay and that the good guys are going to win because the thought that they can take you away from me or harm me is something I can't bear." Her voice broke and she began to sob as a tear ran down his face and he reached her so fast she yelped when she got swallowed up in his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I was questioning your loyalty. I believe in you, I just don't know how to handle this."

She gripped him tighter. "We'll do it together."

He lifted her and carried her to the bed and they lay together.

She reached out and brushed a tear away.

"They said I couldn't feel."

The words are so raw and vulnerable that she moves closer and presses kisses all over his face. "You feel, Jason. Doctors aren't gods. You've probably proved them wrong more than you know. When I look at you, I see strength, passion, loyalty, and a beautiful heart. God, you are so beautiful, Jason."

She flips him onto his back and straddles him before leaning down and kissing him soulfully. He groaned as she sucked and licked her way down his torso before yanking down his sweats and grabbing his cock. Her gaze met his right before she took him into her mouth and Jason's hips rose as she continued to swallow and lick him.

"Eva…"

She hummed and then started to pump at his base as her mouth made love to his cock and Jason couldn't stand it.

"Oh God," he moaned as he froze and then filled her mouth as she swallowed all he had to give. When he relaxed, she licked him a few more times before pulling back.

"I think you broke me."

She giggled. "Not even close…" She stroked him until he was hard again and then impaled herself on his rigid cock before leaning forward and bouncing on his dick.

Jason started making more noise than he ever had before as her pussy gripped him tight and it didn't take long before they both fell over the edge.

"It's settled. We're never leaving this bed."

She grinned. "You'll get no arguments from me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny groaned as the handcuffs dug into his skin. Days had turned into weeks and now they are all a blur and he has no idea how long he had been there.

"I think we both know that you're not getting out of here," Anna said moving forward with James closely behind her.

Sonny's expression remains neutral as he tracks them.

"Of course, all you have to do is agree to help us and tell us what you discovered, and your fate can change."

"I will never sell him out."

James smirked. "We'll see about that. Everyone has a price. Let's leave him here for several days and see how he feels."

"Fine, let's go," Anna said leading the way.

He has to get out to warn Jason, but escape seems impossible and he just prays for a miracle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, they packed up.

"So, we meet Johnny and get an update. Then what?"

"I'm not sure. A lot depends on what he tells me. I'm worried that I can be controlled like Gen H." He wishes that he knew what they did to him fully.

She is quiet as she thinks about that.

"I've been thinking. What if I have a chip? I won't be able to control my actions."

She turns to face him. "Have you ever felt like you weren't before?"

"Not really."

"Explain."

He pinched the bridge of his nose before settling his attention on her. "I think I've lost time on occasion, especially when I felt out of control."

She moved closer. "Maybe we should get you checked out."

"I'm just not sure—" He froze, making her close the distance between them.

"Are you okay?"

"I think we need to change our destination." Picking up a burn phone, he sent a text to Johnny with GPS coordinates and a time. "We're not that far away, so we'll get there before Johnny so I can figure out where we'll stay."

"Is it safe?"

"No one will look for me there. We'll leave as soon as it gets dark."

"Okay."

He picked her up and threw her on the bed. "That means I have more time to feast on you."

She grinned. "What are you waiting for?"

He didn't hesitate before climbing next to her. She is his new, favorite addiction.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny is surprised by the change but makes Spinelli pull over while he maps it. They are several hours away.

"We'll get something to eat and then head towards New York."

"Whatever you say, Deadpool."

Johnny doesn't know what to think but just hopes that Jason is okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After driving a few hours, they pull into a long driveway and Eva is shocked by the sight of the huge mansion.

Once he parked, she took off her helmet.

"Where are we?"

"This is my family's home." Nicole had shown him pictures so he would know what they look like in case he ever crossed their path.

Eva's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes. No one would ever think that I'd come here. We won't stay very long, but I need them." He never thought he'd ever say those words.

She grasped his hand. "I'll follow your lead."

He briefly kissed her and then led her to the door. When he turned the knob, it opened, so they went inside.

They can hear the family arguing over something, so they followed the noise.

In the sitting room, the Quartermaine family is having one of their usual tiffs.

"I forbid you to see that scoundrel," Edward bellowed.

"Father, you get no say. I love Luke."

"You have lost your mind!"

Emily sighed. She went through the same thing when she had brought Nikolas home. For a while, she snuck around, and then, she caught him cheating. After slugging him, she walked away and never looked back. Luke Spencer is a whole other level of crazy and she even wonders if Tracy has lost her mind.

"Daddy, you can't tell me who to date."

Monica grabbed Alan's wine glass and took a sip. "Thanks, I needed that." Tracy grates on her nerves on a good day.

Ned sipped some cognac. Things were going so well until Luke showed up and Edward had kicked him out.

Jason stood in the doorway watching them, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

Lila's gaze went to the doorway and locked with Jason's and then a slight smile edged onto her face as she wondered if she is seeing things.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking this one.

Chapter 9

Monica's attention went to Lila and then towards the doorway and a strangled noise left her lips before she passed out and Alan pulled her against his side.

Ned moved to help him as Edward is mesmerized by his grandson's presence.

Lila stood as tears sprung into her eyes. "Jason…"

Everyone's attention snapped to the doorway.

"Holy—"

"Tracy!" Edward yelled before standing.

"Someone tell me that I'm not seeing things," Alan said.

Emily jumped up and before Jason could stop her, she leaped into his arms and he caught her. "How?"

He gently moved her away.

Eva moved forward. "Hi, I'm Evangeline. Perhaps we should give her a moment to get herself together and then we'll explain everything." Monica is pale and doesn't look well.

Trying to gather her wits, Monica takes a deep breath. "I can't believe that you're alive."

"Where have you been?" Edward said.

Questions are fired from everyone in the room, creating quite the din, but it was soon silenced by a whistle from Alice.

"Jason and Evangeline, please sit," Lila said.

Jason grabbed Eva's hand and they moved to a couch.

"I was severely injured in battle and as a result, I had some brain damage and lost my memory."

Tears flowed down Monica's face. "You don't remember us?"

"No. I was shown pictures of you and it was explained who you were, but I was so angry and out of control then. It might sound cold, but you meant nothing to me, and I thought it was safer that you thought I was dead. I'm a different person and you can never get your son back. I even changed my last name to Morgan."

Tracy is stunned. The family almost fell apart completely after they were notified that Jason had died. Monica and Alan briefly split up and Emily's heart was so broken that she had a short stint in Shadybrooke.

"Why now?" Edward asked, his harsh tone replaced with a tortured one. It was like losing his grandson all over again.

"I'm in trouble. They did something to me to try and regain my memories, but I'm still trying to make sense of it. There are very dangerous people—more like machines out there that I need to destroy. I think they made me like them to control me."

The family is having a hard time comprehending all of this.

"Are you dangerous?" Tracy said.

"Yes, but not to you." How do you explain to your family that you are basically a killing machine?

Lila cleared her throat. "And how do you fit into this, my dear?"

Eva focused on her. "Jason saved me and then I discovered that my father had a connection to whatever they did. He was Jason's Command in South America. We're trying to figure everything out and he said you could help him."

"We'd do anything for him," Monica said.

Alan and Monica are staring at Jason like they are trying to find a glimpse of the son they had lost.

"I'm not him."

Monica struggled to maintain her composure. "Okay." It's hard because of his looks. He's bigger than he was before, but his face is the same. It's difficult to accept that he is not the same man. It's almost cruel, but at the same time, she just wants to know everything about him and has a desperate need to hold him.

"What do you need?" Alan asked.

"I think I may have a chip in my brain. I need a scan. You are doctors, so I was hoping that you could help. My name can't be used, and everyone would be sworn to secrecy."

"Could it hurt you?" Monica asked.

"I'm not sure. I just need to finish this mission and whatever happens after that…" His voice trailed off, thick with emotion.

"Whatever happens after that, you matter," Lila said softly. "I know that we don't know you anymore, but we'd like to. Your life isn't indispensable. We'll do whatever we can to fix this."

"I agree." Monica pushed back her emotions and went into doctor mode. "What do we need to know about your brain damage?"

"I don't feel temperature like you do. I'm kind of numb to it. I have trouble reading maps and seeing pictures, and I was very angry for months after it happened. I would have rages where I'd lash out. They tried to fix my memory and I don't know what that entailed. All I know is that I can recover more quickly from injury."

"I don't understand. How is that possible?"

Eva squeezed Jason's hand. "The program genetically modified humans to turn them into weapons of war."

Edward sucked in a breath. "This sounds like one of Dillon's films." Tracy's son was always making crazy films with outlandish plots. It is his passion.

"It's hard to comprehend, but Jason is kind of like a superhuman. The doctors had told him that he wouldn't feel, but honestly, I think he feels more than most and it overwhelms him. He had to learn everything all over again like the difference between good and bad and ways to socially interact with people."

"I remembered more technically based things, but I was like a child in other ways. I had to learn how to react and had no moral compass. Oh, and I don't dream."

"Gen H is the monster they created which killed most of Jason's unit. He's out of control and even though he has a chip, he has somehow managed to override it and is hellbent on revenge," Eva said.

"Is he after you?" Lila asked Jason.

"Not really, but he would kill me if he had to. He has hurt me, but never tried to finish it even though he knows I'm probably the only one who can take him down."

"Why?"

"We think it's because he knows I've been altered and likes the challenge. Maybe he even wants me on his side."

"This is insanity," Tracy mumbled.

"And no one thinks that you'd come here?" Ned asked.

"No."

"Jason, I do know a very good neurologist. In fact, before your supposed death, you were engaged to Robin Scorpio who is a research doctor. She is now involved with him, but I know that she'd want to know that you are still alive for closure. Patrick is the top in his field and if anyone can locate the chip and get it out safely, it's him," Monica said. They hated that Jason was in the military because of the danger, but he would get time off and spend it with the family and Robin, so they dealt with his choices.

"Make the call."

Alice moved closer. "Have you eaten?"

"No, we haven't," Eva said.

"Why don't you follow me while they make the arrangements? I'm Alice."

"Thank you."

They left the room.

Patrick answered the phone. "Dr. Quartermaine?"

"Patrick, is Robin with you?"

"Yes. We just finished dinner."

"Can you put me on speaker?"

He did so and they waited.

"Whatever we talk about right now is highly confidential and you cannot tell another soul or it could mean his life."

The couple briefly stared at each other.

"Okay."

"Can you come over to the mansion? This is not something that can be discussed over the phone."

"We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Monica ended the call and then stood. "I am so overwhelmed right now that I don't know what to do. He looks like our son, but I can tell that he's so different. I feel like he lost whatever light he had. I'm so scared for him that I just want to lock him in his room to keep him safe."

Alan stood and gave his wife a much-needed hug.

"It's hard to look at him and not act like he's our Jason," Edward said.

"We'll end up pushing him away if we don't accept it and I can't lose him again," Lila said.

Emily got up and embraced her. None of them would be able to live through that nightmare again.

They stayed where they are, giving Jason some space as they waited for Robin and Patrick to arrive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin and Patrick entered the sitting room.

"Hello," she said smiling extra wide at Lila who stood and hugged her.

"How are you?"

"I'm well. Work is keeping me very busy."

Patrick shook Alan's hand. "I have to say, you have us intrigued."

The doorbell rang and Alice opened it, immediately on guard.

"We're here to see Jason."

Her head tilted. "Jason is dead."

The men glanced at each other.

"Stone Cold is the key," Damian said.

Alice smirked since he said the sentence the men had previously agreed on. "Come in."

They entered the house, looking around as they took it all in.

"Follow me, please."

They entered the sitting room and all eyes are on them.

Johnny cleared his throat. "I'm Jason's best friend Johnny and this is Spinelli, our computer geek."

"Greetings family of Stone Cold."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Did he just insult us?"

Johnny chuckled. "He gives everyone nicknames. Stone Cold is Jason. He has had that nickname since before the accident."

Robin is confused. "You knew Jason?"

"Yes." He recognizes her from pictures, but before he can say anything, Jason suddenly walks into the room hand in hand with Eva.

Robin gasps and then starts to shake. "How can this be?"

Patrick is stunned.

"You must be Robin," Jason said. She's attractive and he's a little curious regarding Jason Quartermaine's choice.

Her bottom lip quivers as she struggles to stand. "You don't know me?"

He shook his head. "No. I was almost killed and I have brain damage. I don't remember anything before the rest of my unit was killed."

Patrick steadies her as she moves forward and touches Jason's cheek and then she quickly drops her hand as her knees give out and Patrick lifts her in his arms and sits before placing her on his lap.

Monica rushes to her side. "Take some deep breaths. I passed out, so I wouldn't recommend that you do the same."

"This is a miracle."

"We're still trying to process it."

Patrick slips her next to him and then takes her pulse as she stares at her ex.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I need your help." He grabs Eva's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Evangeline."

Eva likes the sound of that. "Hello."

"Hi. This is kind of blowing my mind."

"I'm sure it is."

Robin's gaze goes to Jason. "Tell me about what happened."

He gives them a breakdown of his injuries. "After we were attacked, I somehow made it to the river and it took me downstream. Someone found me floating and I was put in the hospital. I was found and brought to a state of the art facility and they somehow got me back, but the damage had been done. After that, they used methods to try to get my memory back. That is where the details are sketchy."

"We think he may have a chip in his brain," Eva said.

Johnny, who was standing by the sliding door, took a step forward. "You do. Nicole gave me a few details along with a machine to help us bring down Gen H. Spinelli hacked in and was able to remove the GPS tracking, but that was all. We honestly don't know what will happen if it's disabled in the wrong way or sequence."

Patrick's mouth is open as he tries to follow the conversation.

"What is a Gen H?" Robin asked.

"He's a genetically modified human. At this point, he's mostly a machine. He has been programmed to fight to the death and is almost unstoppable," Eva said.

"Jesus…" Patrick muttered.

"I'm hoping you can scan me and just see if it's in a stable place. I want it out, but I'm not sure that now is the time," Jason said.

Robin took a deep breath. "We could go late tonight. There isn't as much staff and we have a wing that just went under renovation. The old machine is in there, so we could take some scans and try to figure out what is going on." The chip could be a ticking time bomb.

"Okay."

"Can we talk somewhere?" Johnny asked.

Edward stood. "You can use my study."

"Do I need to go?" Eva asked.

"For now, no," Johnny said.

She tracked Jason until he disappeared into the hallway.

"You seem close," Robin said.

Eva's head jerked around. "We are. I'm sorry if that's awkward for you."

"I loved him very much and I took his death hard. Patrick came along later and helped me laugh again. So yes, it's awkward, but the man who just walked away is not my Jason. I look at him and I see my fiancé, Jason Quartermaine, but he's not."

"He changed his last name to Morgan," Lila said. "Do you know why he chose that?"

"No," Eva said.

"It's my maiden name, so I'm just curious."

"You'll have to ask him."

Lila nodded.

Alice stepped back into the room. "The cottage is prepared for our guests and Cook put some things in the fridge."

"Thank you," Lila said before turning her attention to Eva. "We have another house on the property and thought you might be more comfortable there. It has seven bedrooms, so there is plenty of space for each of you."

"Thank you. We can't stay for long, but I know that the fact you're willing to help will make a difference to him."

"Where are you going after here?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know. That is probably what they are discussing. We don't stay in one place for more than a few days."

"I should be able to get you an answer by tomorrow afternoon," Patrick said.

"Do you have clothes?" Lila asked.

"I have a few essentials," Eva said.

Emily perked up. "I love to shop, so if you need anything, you can make me a list and I'll get them tomorrow."

Eva smiled. "Thanks."

"Alice, are there bath essentials in the cottage?"

"I don't think so."

Emily stood. "I'll go make you a little basket. I'm sure after the riding on the bike, you probably could use a good soak and the master bedroom has a Jacuzzi tub." She had spotted it when she looked out the window.

Eva's eyes lit up. "Thanks!"

She took off and Ned moved closer.

"What do you do when you're not involved in espionage?"

Eva smiled. "I'm a lawyer."

He grinned. "Well, so am I."

"It's a small world. I'm brilliant, by the way."

He laughed. "I think you're going to fit in around here just fine."

Robin's stomach did a flip flop. Even though she's in love with Patrick, she had been head over heels for Jason. While her head knows that due to Patrick's career choice, he probably is a better match, Jason looks even sexier than he used to and her heart had skipped a beat when he had spoken to her.

"Thanks."

Patrick wonders if Robin is taking this as well as she's trying to convey.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny sat in Edward's chair. "HQ is gone. They are in location two now except for Nicole who is in location four because she was hurt."

Jason's jaw ticked. "How bad?"

"Her leg is broken. She'll be out of commission for months and had to have surgery."

"What else?"

"James took Anna and disappeared."

Jason isn't completely surprised by that. James Craig has aspirations to run everything, so of course, he'd side with Anna.

"What about Sonny?"

"He's still deep undercover. Spinelli left him a message, but I don't know how long it will take before he can make his way out." The government had pulled Sonny to work on a top-secret project even though Anna vigorously protested.

"Nicole gave us a machine to take out Gen H's chip which should completely disable him."

"Okay. Is it hard to use?"

"Not really, but you need to be close and insert a prod into his ears before activating it."

Jason rubbed his palms on his pants. "Great…"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 10

Johnny continued on. "They've been slowly using the chip to try and strengthen you and make you more compliant."

"Was it working?"

"Yes and no. Your brain damage is sort of protecting you." Siobhan had securely sent him more details earlier.

Jason is surprised. "Go on."

"Most of the programming was done in the beginning when they were trying to mess with your memories."

"Were they really gone?"

"Yes and no, I think they may have wiped some too." He isn't sure why they didn't want Jason to remember and will probably never find out because Nicole wasn't there for that part and Anna has gone underground. While emails can be sent, her whereabouts are unknown.

"So, I could get some memories back if I take the chip out?"

"I don't know and I didn't get much more information out of Nicole because we were under fire. What are we going to do about Anna?"

"I want to wring her neck. For now, I need you to check in securely. I don't want her to know anything. Tell her I'm recovering and lying low for a few days and then will be in touch."

Johnny nodded.

Jason's attention went to Spinelli. "Do you know where Gen H is?"

"No. The last time I got a signal, he was in Pennsylvania."

"He'll only let us see him when he wants us to. We're not staying here for long. Once Patrick gives us the results of the scan, we're leaving."

"So, you're going to leave it in?"

"For now, I don't have a choice. We can't afford to make a mistake, not when we're so close to getting rid of him."

"There's another place we can go outside the grid. It's in Canada."

"Why would he hide there?"

"He wouldn't, but Spinelli intercepted some weird signals Anna made after Gen H cleared out and we're wondering if Command is there."

"We'll check it out. Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone." He's not sure what he'll do once he finds Eva's father. That is a conversation they need to have soon. "What are you driving?"

"We're in a specialized van. I picked it up in Delaware dirt cheap using a fake name. It will hold your bike and has a mattress and some food. I also modified a holding area for weapons."

"That will work."

There is a knock on the door and when it opens, Robin is standing there.

"Hi. We're going to go. Monica and Alan will bring you and Evangeline to the hospital after midnight. You'll enter through a back entrance and then I'll get you settled. I hope you're not claustrophobic."

"I'm not."

"Good. We'll see you then."

"Wait, can I speak with her alone?"

Johnny and Damian left and Robin shut the door behind her.

"Have a seat."

She sat across from him. "I'm sorry if I'm staring."

"It's okay. I just have some questions."

"Okay."

"What was I like?"

She smiled fondly. "You were smart, liked guns, motorcycles, and were a little intense at times, but most of all, you were an adrenaline junkie."

He slightly smiled.

"You liked beer, playing pool, and traveling. I loved it when you'd come back and tell me all about the places you've been to. Of course, not about the job part, but you loved visiting new places."

He blew out a harsh breath. "The fact that I can't remember is probably a good thing because I need to focus, but it seems like I still have some similar interests. I like beating Johnny at pool and I do have a bike. I'm probably quieter now though."

"You do have a different vibe. Before you started going on missions, you had kind of a goofy sense of humor." When his brow raised, she laughed. "You liked to tease me a lot."

"So I changed?"

"Yes. It was gradual, but you wouldn't talk about what happened on your missions so sometimes, you were a little snippy. It took a while for you to relax when you returned, but eventually, you fell back into your routine."

He can understand that. "Did you hate my job?"

"Yes because I didn't like you being in danger, but you loved it and frankly, I couldn't deny you anything. We were very much in love."

He studied her for a moment. Now, she wouldn't be his type. She seems to be a little wound too tight, but Patrick seemed like he was a bit more mischievous, so maybe he lightened her. "Thank you for answering my questions."

"Anytime." She stood and started to leave, but then turned. "I know you don't know me, but can I please have a hug?"

He stood, feeling awkward, but let her embrace him.

"Thank you," she said slipping away and rushing into the hallway.

A few minutes later, Emily appeared.

"Hey, I thought I'd walk you over to the cottage so you can take your things over there. It will be late when you get back."

"Okay."

He followed her into the foyer where Eva, Johnny, and Spinelli are waiting.

"Alright, we'll pick you up later," Monica said.

"Thanks."

She tracked him until the door shut and then ran to the window. "I don't want to let him out of my sight."

Alan rubbed her shoulders. "I know. We're going to be a mess worrying about him."

"We just have to pray he comes home safe again."

"We'll make Lila do it. God knows she's a saint," Alice said from behind them.

"Yeah," Monica said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily showed them where everything was in the master suite. Damian chose a bedroom downstairs and Johnny is several rooms down and across the hall.

"This is nice. Thank you, Emily," Eva said.

"I wrote down my phone number. You can text me a list if you need anything and I'll drop it by after lunch."

Jason studied her. "Were we close?"

She nodded. "Yes. You were my hero."

He averted his gaze.

"I mean it. I know that probably sounds childish, but I looked up to you and was so proud of you. I missed you so much. Not only did you give great advice, but you also scared off all my bad boyfriends."

Jason chuckled. "How many are we talking?"

Eva grinned.

Emily made a face. "Can I plead the fifth?"

Jason shook his head. "Is there one I need to chase off now?"

"Nope. I punched him just like you taught me too."

His head tilted.

"I caught him cheating and decked him."

"I might need a name." He couldn't explain why he felt the need to protect her.

She chuckled. "I don't have bail money right now because I just went shopping, so maybe next time."

Jason smirked.

"You have three hours to relax before the tests. So, run a bubble bath for your girl, who I like a lot by the way. I'm going downstairs to torture Spinelli and then I'll go home."

"Why are you going to torture him?'

Emily shrugged. "Because I need to know all the nicknames and thought I'd help him pick one out for Tracy that doesn't start with you know what."

"Have fun with that."

"Later…"

Eva went into the bathroom and put some bubbles in the tub and then turned the water on. "She seems like she's nice."

"Yeah," he said from the doorway.

"You're not too macho to take a bath with me, are you?"

He made a face but shook his head.

"Good."

She checked out the basket Emily left and grinned as she pulled out a nightgown. "Your sister is a little naughty."

He grimaced.

"You don't like it?"

"It's nice, but I prefer you naked."

She gave him a quick peck. "I will be in a few minutes." She scrounged around in a drawer and came up with a scrunchy so she could put her hair up. After spotting a hairdryer and flat iron, she decided she'd wash it in the morning. "Do you want me to come with you to the hospital?"

"You don't have to. I don't think it will take that long. Spinelli is a night owl, so I'll let him tag along, but Johnny is staying here to make sure that you're safe."

"Okay." She slipped off her clothes as he eyed her. When she finally is standing before him naked, she helped him ease off his shirt and pants before turning on the jets and getting in. "Oh my, this is heavenly."

He gawked at the bubbles until she opened one eye and gave him a look. Slowly, he eased his way in and leaned back. "It does feel good."

"I told you so."

"I'm going to smell like flowers."

She giggled. "You can say they are very masculine buds."

"Very funny."

"This is just what I needed."

His eyes never left her as she started to hum and finally, after about five minutes, he couldn't help it and made her yelp when he grabbed her and tugged her against him.

"Was there something you wanted?"

His cock twitched against her belly, making her bite her lip. "I think you know what I want, Eva."

His voice is so sexy and raspy that her body shudders.

"Then take it."

He kissed her sensuously. "Are you ready for me?"

"Always…"

"Put me in."

She grabbed his dick, stroking it twice before lining it up. He tweaked her nipples as she lowered herself and then let out a relaxed sigh when he is finally seated deep within her.

"You were made for me."

She starts to move, slowly at first as the pleasure starts to build.

He grabbed her ass as he helped her. "So fucking good," he said as her pussy engulfed him again.

"Yes," she said when he slammed her down harder.

"You like how I fuck you, baby?"

She moaned as she bounced faster.

He reached between them to stroke her and she let out a strangled cry as she made love to her man.

Turning the tables, she stares at him wickedly.

"Do you like how I grip your big cock?"

He almost growled. "Hell yeah."

"Do you want to come inside me?"

"You know I do," he said a little short of breath. He's so close and so is she.

She circles her hips. "Then do it. Fuck me harder, Jason. Make me gush."

He stilled her so he could drill and her body froze as she breathed out his name and then the orgasm hit her so hard she saw flashes of light as Jason spilled inside her, still pumping until he was empty.

She lay against him as his cock twitched inside her. "Do you think they heard me?"

He grinned. "No, you weren't that loud and the other door is closed."

"I can't wait until I can scream your name again."

"I'll look forward to it."

They stayed that way for a few minutes and then she returned to where she was.

"Outstanding," she muttered as she gazed at her gorgeous man.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She smiled. "Thank you, but I think you're a little biased."

"And you're not?"

"Baby, even a blind woman would think you're the hottest man on the planet."

His eyes darkened. "Keep talking like that and I might have to take you again."

She grinned. "There's always a shower before you go."

"I hope you like it from behind."

"I love it."

Without skipping a beat, Jason got up, making her laugh, and then pulled her to her feet as the tub drained. They kissed and touched until it was safe to turn on the shower and then Jason pounded her from behind and then lovingly washed her before carrying her to the bed.

"I'm going to sleep well tonight," she said groggily.

He kissed her one last time. "I'll be back soon."

"I'm counting on it and by the way, you were looking at me all googly-eyed."

He smiled because she was out like a light and couldn't wait to come back and join her and look at her like that again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

God, he hates hospitals. The white walls, the smell—he'd give anything to be able to do this at the house instead.

"Relax, Jason. Some things never change," Monica said.

"What do you mean?"

"You hated hospitals before too."

"Doesn't everyone?"

She shrugged. "We have older patients that try to get admitted or stay because they are lonely. It just really depends on the situation."

Alan leads the way into a room and has Jason go into the bathroom and change into a gown. When he returns, they sit him down.

"Basically, you're going to be put inside of a machine that will take x-rays of your body. It won't take long just listen to the technician's direction." They had sworn Ellie to secrecy.

"Okay."

"Good. Patrick wants the full-body scan so he can get as much information as he can. If you'll agree, Robin wants you to do some blood work as well."

"That's fine."

Patrick entered the room. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva plodded down the steps as she tightened her robe around her.

"What are you doing up?" Johnny asked before pausing the television.

"I was thirsty."

"You should have yelled down. I would have delivered."

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep because I'm worried."

Johnny smirked. "I'm glad you two hit off."

"Really?" She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yes. Jason needs someone who won't stab him in the back and it's nice that I like you."

"I didn't think you did at first."

He shrugged. "I was just trying to gauge your reactions. I got word to Francis and he's on his way."

"Good. I just want Jason to stay safe. So many things can go wrong. Explain to me about the machine just in case I need to help."

"Nicole was thorough. You stick the pen into his ear and from what I can gather, an electrical current immobilizes him and then, you push the button on the other end and it releases these little microbots that will travel to the chip and then destroy it. It's some nanotechnology crazy shit."

She smirked. "So, it will end him and then we'll have to find my father and Anna to finish this."

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Your father is dead."

"No, he isn't. He's directing all of this. Gen H is no longer under his control, but Jason could be. Once Gen H is destroyed, I think my father will try again on Jason. They've already laid the groundwork. This time, he'll do something different so that Jason can't go rogue."

"That's some deep shit."

"Apparently, my father is diabolical. I'm not sure of Anna's angle. There has to be a reason that she's going along with all of this. I just haven't figured out why."

"Anna is a bitch."

"I can't disagree with that. I want to rip her apart for what she and Nicole did to Jason."

Johnny leaned forward. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Jason has been through a lot and we have each other's backs. I consider him a brother and so does Francis."

"How much does Gen H know about everyone? Could he use our relationships against us?"

"I'm not sure. Frankly, I don't know if it's through a mole or if he's tracking us in some other way."

"Could the chips be connected?"

Johnny sighed. "It's an interesting theory, but I'm not sure. Maybe it could be used to track the sleepers."

"Maybe. Do you think they are close by?"

"I'm not sure. My gut is that there will be a big showdown. If they are all in the same place at the same time, then maybe we can take them all out."

Eva isn't sure what to think about that. "Suppose the sleepers are like Jason? Don't they deserve a chance to have a life?"

"I don't know if it's safe to take a chance. I guess will find out what side they are on and then go from there."

She nodded. So much is at stake. Once they deal with Gen H, then they'll have to find her father and finish this. Considering that she might have to watch him die is overwhelming, but after what he has done, she'll find a way to deal with it because she doesn't want her family to know what her father has become.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still with me.

Chapter 11

Jason finished giving blood and then got dressed.

A few minutes later, Patrick moved into the room. "I put a rush on the blood work and I want to study the MRI results more and form a plan first. I'll call around 2:00 tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Jason, if you start getting headaches or become dizzy, we need to move fast. We don't know what kind of danger you're in and I can see there is a chip there, I just need to figure out if it can be removed without causing further damage."

"Once this is over, I will come back. I want it out at any cost because I won't be able to live a normal life without removing it." There is no doubt in his mind that it needs to go.

Patrick nodded.

Monica, Alan, and Spinelli joined them.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Monica asked.

"Yes."

Damian studied his favorite person. Jason looks tired like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

They went back to the car and got in.

"So, would you like to see the motorcycles and car you left behind?" Alan asked.

Jason is surprised. "Yes. Are they at the house?"

"Yes. You lived with Robin before you left, but she gave them back when you were presumed dead. Since you like speed, I thought you might like it."

"I would. What was there to do around here?"

"There was a dive bar named Jake's that you liked to frequent. It's still there. Sometimes, you'd fly to Manhattan, but to be honest, you mostly closed yourself off when you came home. You were exhausted."

He understood.

"We have a boat you liked to take out on the lake."

"Really?"

Monica smiled. "Yes. You liked things that go fast."

"I guess I'm not totally different."

"You're more intense, but usually when you came back, you were for a while until you let yourself relax."

"I'm very good at shutting down. They say it's a way for me to compartmentalize which makes me a good soldier, but I'm not sure how good a person it makes me."

"You learned to cope afterward, so that means you're capable of learning and growing. Have faith, Jason. I know you'll probably never be the same as before, but you still have parts of him. It didn't erase everything. The nice thing about life is that you can make new memories. Your past doesn't have to define you."

He appreciated her words and understanding. Maybe the reason that Anna didn't want him around his family was more related to being controlling and convincing him that he couldn't feel. It makes sense, but he hates that his family had to suffer thinking that he was dead. They seem to be temperamental and noisy, but they also cared deeply. Hopefully, he'll live through this and be able to get to know them better. Only time will tell."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered the darkened house and he and Spinelli smiled when they spot Evangeline curled up on the couch.

"I'll make sure the door to your room is open," Spinelli said before going upstairs.

Jason moved next to her and lifted her onto his lap.

"Jason…" she muttered before snuggling against him. Her eyes sprung open. "At least I hope it's you or Siobhan will kick my ass."

He grinned. "Johnny knows better."

"You okay?" Her eyes fluttered shut again.

"Yes."

He stood and carried her upstairs and deposited her on the bed before shutting the door and peeling off his clothes.

She moved under the covers and then pulled them back for him.

Once he was down to his boxers, he climbed in next to her, loving the feel of her body pressed against his.

"Love you," she said as she drifted asleep.

He slightly smiled. "Love you too."

She tried to say something else, but it was lost and he watched her sleep as he wondered how he had ever managed to find such a good woman under such dire circumstances. Right now, it's the only thing he's thankful to Anna for because he's quite sure that she is responsible for bringing Eva into his life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they gathered at the dining room table to talk strategy.

"Did you find out what is going on in Canada yet?" Jason asked. Luckily, they aren't far from the border.

"We still don't have a location," Johnny said.

"How long do you think it will take? It's not safe for me to stay in one place."

"We can move after you get the test results."

"Fine. Patrick will be here in a few hours."

Eva put down her fork. "I hate to say this, but he might already know where you are, but just not why."

Jason threw down his napkin. "I'm sick of this shit. He needs to die."

They watched him get up and start to cross the room and then he crumbled to the floor holding his head.

"Jason!" Eva said.

Johnny got to him first. "Talk to me."

Jason rattled off some GPS coordinates which Spinelli quickly typed into his computer and then he finally stilled.

"Fuck! He knows we're here. What if he comes after them?" Jason said as he tried to sit up.

"Move slower," Johnny said. "He doesn't want them. Where are the coordinates?"

Spinelli gulped. "It's in Canada, Deadpool."

No one spoke for a long moment and then Jason stood.

"We leave as soon as we can, so pack now."

He disappeared upstairs and then Eva cleared her throat.

"I'll go after him."

She ran to the bedroom.

"I'm fine," Jason said as he shoved some clothes into a bag.

"No, you're not, but you get to be not fine." She strode to her bag and started packing which didn't take long.

"I want you to stay here."

Eva laughed. "You are hilarious. No."

"Eva…"

"No, Jason. I will not run. We're all going to fight by your side."

He let the bag drop to the floor and reached her a few strides. "What if I lose you? God, Eva, you're everything."

She placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you and I refuse to walk away."

He tugged her against his chest and then kissed the hell out of her until they were panting.

"Just—you have to listen, okay?"

"Okay."

He pressed a lingering kiss on her lips and then retreated. "Let's go. We need to talk strategy until Patrick gets here."

They carried their bags downstairs and then tried to figure out what they are going to do when they get to Canada.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick strode into the Quartermaine mansion with Robin by his side.

Jason noted his serious expression and sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"Your blood work is…" Robin faltered for words. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Is it that bad?" Monica asked.

"It's just different and kind of crazy, but I think he's fine." It's going to take months to study it and figure out what was done.

Lila breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about the scan?" Alan asked.

"My news isn't as good. Whoever put that chip there knew what they were doing. Removing it could end your life."

"If I'm willing to risk it, are you willing to do it?" Jason asked.

Without faltering, Patrick said, "Yes."

"Then I'll be back after I finish my mission."

Monica rushed towards him. "Please come back to us."

He gazed into his mother's eyes. "I'll do the best I can. I don't want to die. I have too much to live for."

Monica hugged him and at first, Jason just stood there, but then he wrapped his arms around her which greatly pleased her.

"I love you, son."

"Thanks, Mon—Mom."

Alan moved towards them. "Monica, you're getting him all wet."

Jason smiled as Monica retreated and wiped her eyes.

"Don't make me kick you out."

Alan chuckled and pulled Jason into a hug. "Goodbye, son."

"Bye, dad." The words felt strange yet comforting at the same time. He doesn't know what it means to be a dad or mom or have one, but the hugs felt nice.

Johnny grinned. "This has to be the sappiest thing I've ever witnessed, but I love it."

Lila giggled. "I like you, Johnny O'Brien."

Johnny winked as Edward growled.

"I might be old, but no one flirts with my Lila."

"Oh Edward, put a sock in it."

Tracy cracked up.

"Let's go before my grandfather kicks your ass," Jason said as he moved in front of Lila. "Thank you for everything."

She embraced him. "I can't wait to see you again. You'll always have a safe haven here."

"Thanks."

"And take care of your girl, too. She's irreplaceable." While Lila likes Robin, she had thought that after he had come back from his second mission that they wouldn't make it. The man Robin had fallen in love with had no longer existed, but Lila tried to stay out of it and let them figure it out. Leaning forward, she whispered, "She's perfect for you."

"I think so too."

She patted his face and then Jason shook Edward's hand and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

While Johnny and Spinelli sat up front, Jason and Eva talked in the back of the van. Francis and Siobhan had already started towards their destination in another car.

"What did it feel like when you got the coordinates?"

Jason gazed into her eyes. "I felt a shock and then I could see it in my mind. It's hard to explain."

"I think we should be prepared for the worse. Clearly, Gen H or my father was able to send that signal. That means they could have sent it to the sleepers as well."

"We don't have enough people to deal with that scenario."

"We don't know that they are all bad."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't afford to give Spinelli a gun. The last time, he almost shot his foot off."

Johnny had heard him and grinned.

"Then he can be our eyes. Do you have the equipment to make that happen?"

"Yes."

"Will Francis and Siobhan already be at the safe house?"

"They should be and then we'll have two hours before the rendezvous."

They held hands.

"You know, I didn't think you'd be this open."

"Normally, I'm not. I'd rather listen than talk, but I like our conversations."

"Me too."

"You always ask me what I want, but what do you want in the future?"

She smiled fondly. "I just want to be happy, maybe have a couple of kids, and we'll live near the water."

"That sounds nice. Are you still a lawyer in this dream?"

She pushed his arm as she made a sound and Spinelli and Johnny chuckled.

"It was a valid question," Johnny said. They hadn't been trying to listen to their conversation, but he had just turned the radio down and heard Jason's comment.

"Yes, I'll still be a lawyer. What will you be?"

"A deviant," Johnny said.

"I beg to differ, Deadpool, Stone Cold will use his superpowers to save fair maidens—"

"You better not be saving other maidens," Eva said.

"Spinelli, you're getting me in trouble."

"Is there a career where you can just stare at people and make them cry?" Johnny asked.

"Kindergarten teacher?" Eva asked.

They laughed.

"That would be epic."

"What are you losers going to do?" Jason asked.

"Maybe Siobhan and I will visit Ireland. My mother will hit me upside the head for not visiting in years and then will probably pull out a shotgun and make us get married."

Eva smiled. "I want to watch that."

"Deal."

Spinelli sighed. "I will hack into a major corporation and then offer my services to protect them and make a plethora of money."

Jason smirked. "Or get arrested for it…"

"Will you visit me in jail?"

"He'll only come for conjugal visits," Johnny said.

"Do I need to kick your ass?" Jason answered.

"Like you could…"

"No one in this van thinks that you could kick mine."

"I'll take you both down," Eva said making Spinelli grin.

"I might be up for that later, but you'll have to stand in line. I'm sure I did something wrong since I've been gone, so Siobhan will be first."

"Duly noted."

Johnny turned the radio back up.

"It will be weird not being around them," Jason said.

"You'll still have me."

He stared at her lovingly. "You mean that?"

"I do."

He gave her a quick peck. "Thank you for being mine."

She smiled. "So, you're officially laying claim?"

He moved his mouth closer to her ear. "I thought I had already done that, over and over."

She shuddered. "Don't be getting me all hot and bothered when you can't do anything about it."

"There is always later."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You deserve so much more than I can ever give you." He wishes he could give her everything, but so much in his world is unsettled.

"You love me and want to make me happy. What more do I need?"

He closed his eyes wondering if it could be that simple or how much time will pass before she realizes that he isn't capable of everything she deserves.

"We need to work on your self-esteem. You are man enough for me and I'll say it as often as you like."

"If we make it through this, what would you think about staying around Port Charles for a while? I want to spend time with my family."

She smiled. "That's fine. It's not a far flight to my mom's house. She'll want to meet you."

He groaned. "Will I survive it?"

"She likes to talk, and you like to listen, so I'm sure it will go well." Her mom can be opinionated but does try to stay out of her love life.

"People don't tend to like me."

"Trust me, if she sees that you treat me right, she'll be fine."

"Do you have a bad track record?"

She sighed. "For some reason, I've attracted men who don't want to commit."

"That's not my problem."

"Would you have gone there with Nicole?"

"I was committed to her, but I was pretty juvenile. In ways, I was just a kid. I clung to her. While I do want to be touching you all the time, I don't feel needy about it or need your reassurance."

"You're growing up."

"Yeah, I guess. I feel more like a man now." He had been kind of stalled before and it had been hard not knowing basic things that most people take for granted at his age.

"Oh, you're all man."

He smirked. "I can't wait to spoil you."

"Hmm, what does that entail?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

She kissed him languidly. "Deal."

Johnny happened to catch it in the rearview mirror and smiled. Hopefully, there will be a lot more kissing in their future. He just hopes that they survive this and can't wait to see his girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they entered the safe house, Johnny watched as Siobhan embraced Eva, then Spinelli, and finally Jason who can't stop smiling at the jealous expression on Johnny's face.

"What am I—chopped liver?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You know, you could have called me more after you snuck away. Suppose I had been hurt?"

Johnny sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I missed you every second?"

Jason coughed into his hand. "Wus…"

Johnny ignored him as he lustfully gazed at his fiery girl who finally dropped all pretense and sprinted towards him and then leaped into his arms.

"Look away," Spinelli said as the couple feverishly kissed.

Johnny carried her upstairs as everyone else converged in the living room.

"Francis, it's good to see you," Eva said.

"Likewise, how was the trip?"

"Okay. So, give me a breakdown."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 12

Jason explained what happened at Eva's house and what they found.

"He knows that you have something that can bring him down," Francis said.

"Spinelli is trying to break the code on some of the files. We're running out of time, though."

Jason also explained Nicole's device.

"Let me guess, you're going to sacrifice yourself to a beat-down so someone else to put the device in place?"

Jason smirked. "Pretty much." Yes, they could be walking into a trap, but Gen H doesn't play a lot of games. He wants them there and they have no choice but to show up and try and take him down.

Francis retrieved a black case and placed a device on the table. "This will provide video and audio to Spinelli who will be able to send you messages. Just attach it to your vest."

"Okay."

He handed over another device.

"While it looks like a small gun, it shoots a taser. Just press the trigger and it will produce enough voltage to bring him down. You just need to make sure that someone else is in place. It won't hold him for long."

There is a knock on the door and Jason motions for Eva to run upstairs. She does so and then Spinelli ducks into the kitchen. No one else knows they are there, so they've already been compromised.

They moved to the door and then flung it open to find Victor standing there.

"What the fuck?" Francis said.a

"I'd prefer a nice hello and maybe a, I missed you."

"How?" Jason asked.

"I bugged their van."

"Son of a B—" Francis said.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Jason asked.

"No. I want in. I know you're going after him and I'm a great fighter. You need me."

Francis sighed. "You've got a point, but Anna can't know any details."

"Anna can't be trusted. I pay attention."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'll be back."

He took the stairs two at a time and opened the bedroom door and smiled. Eva is standing there holding a gun looking fierce.

"Who was it?" she asked before putting it away.

"Victor."

"Seriously?"

He shut the door behind him and locked it as she tracked him. Her heart beating faster when she saw the lust in his eyes.

"In the bathroom—now."

She smirked, taking her clothes off along the way. This could be the last time they love on each other, so she wants to make it count.

He admired her ass before undoing his belt and racing towards her. Once inside, he kissed her torridly before shoving his pants down and lifting her against the door.

Sensuously, he kissed her, making her moan and tighten her legs around him.

His finger found her pussy and she moaned her approval and then started to pant as he stroked her clit.

"Oh God, Jason, take me. Please."

He kissed her harder as he replaced his fingers with his rigid cock. She fought to stop a scream from her lips as he pounded into her, shaking her to her core.

"Come for me, baby."

She gasped as he jarred her even harder and then she lost the fight, gripping him so hard he spilled inside her as he groaned her name.

They stayed in that position a few minutes longer before he left her and lowered her to the floor.

"You drive me so crazy," he said as he gripped her face.

She snuggled against him. "Is it crazy to love you so much already?" He completes her. She had never felt something so right before. Their energy melds so well together that sometimes, they didn't even need words to communicate.

"I feel the same way. I guess it's just right."

"Yeah."

"I would love to stay here, especially with you naked in my arms, but we have to go."

"Let's clean up."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they went back downstairs, everyone was seated at the table.

"That was quick," Johnny said sarcastically before getting shoved by Jason.

"Not as fast as you," Eva quipped, making Siobhan laugh.

"Children," Francis said, "we need to focus."

Jason moved forward. "I'm ready."

"Who is doing the shoving?" Victor asked. They need some kind of plan on who will deliver the final blow to Gen H.

"Anyone who can. Siobhan will carry it. They won't be expecting that. If she isn't in position when it's time, then she can toss it to someone else."

"Spinelli will be our eyes in the sky," Francis said.

"Is everyone ready?" Johnny asked.

The group nodded and then grabbed their things and headed for the trucks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The final coordinates led them to a remote field that has large trees scattered around and an abandoned building. It is eerily quiet and after a few minutes, one by one, several GMH's enter from different directions.

"I knew it," Eva muttered.

Jason wishes she wasn't right. Something catches his eye and Gen H appears and then moves closer and then the deep timbre of his voice filled the air.

"I called you here today to make a choice. You either stand with me or die. I answer to no one. What they did to us is wrong and we didn't have a choice. I won't allow anyone to control me and neither should you. Command is still alive and my mission is to make him pay. He needs to be stopped."

Jason stepped closer and eyed the GMH's. "You don't have to stand with him. I know a surgeon who is willing to take out the chip so we can live a normal life without being tracked or controlled."

Gen H laughed. "If he removes it, you'll die."

"You don't know that."

"Do you think I didn't try?"

"We're not all the same. Besides, what is your plan after you kill Command?"

Gen H's expression darkened. "I have other people to destroy—the people who did this to me and then after that, I'll do what I want when I want because no one will be able to stop me."

Jason shook his head. "You're just as bad as him."

Gen H took a step closer. "I would hate to kill you, Jason. You are an entertaining foe. They took away your life, family, and memories. No one would be able to stop us. What's it going to be? Who is with me?"

Jason stepped backward. Several of the sleepers moved behind Gen H, but three joined Jason's group.

Gen H stared Eva down. "After I kill him, I'll look forward to making sure that Command's daughter dies a painful death. Hello, Evangeline. That was a nice shot you took last time, but it won't happen again." He gazed at the men behind him. "She's mine to kill." They nodded.

She holds her ground, staring back at him although her heart is beating fast.

Jason moved forward. "You'll have to go through me."

"Done." If Jason wants to finally die by his hands, he'll be glad to do it.

Francis eyed the competition. The problem is that they have no idea what the sleepers are capable of.

Suddenly, one of them goes after Johnny, who sidesteps him and then takes him down.

Gen H grabs Jason and throws him. "Is that all you got, Jason? This is going to be easier than I thought."

"Behind you, Eva," Spinelli yelled.

She is tackled but manages to get away by using an elbow to the guy's face.

Francis takes someone out by shocking them, while Jason gets up and moves towards the abandoned building.

"You're not running, are you, Jason?"

"Never. How did you do it?" He had found a way to disable his chip and perhaps it could help the rest of them.

Gen H slows his approach. "You give someone enough money and they'll try just about anything." They trade punches. Jason's quickness helps him elude a few, but Gen H is much stronger and throws him before pouncing on him and pummeling him.

The sleepers from the different sides go at it and the team is starting to tire. While the other men have endless energy and strength, healing so fast from blows that it was unbelievable, the mere humans didn't have the same luxury.

Siobhan tases one of them and moves to Eva's side to help her. "Get off of her, asshole," she yells before zapping him.

He fell backward and Eva scrambled away, but he retaliates, lifting Siobhan before slamming her to the ground as she grimaced and then tries to scramble to her feet.

"Stone Cold is hurt. Someone needs to stun Gen H, now!" Spinelli yelled.

Siobhan manages to tase the sleeper who had attacked her and then chucks the pen to Eva who catches it. "Run!"

Victor shoots a sleeper and then passes Eva, running towards Gen H at full speed before shooting an electrical current, and luckily, it didn't miss its mark. Gen H roars as his body shakes and then falls onto Jason who isn't moving. Just as Eva is about to jump on him, a sleeper comes out of nowhere to stop her, but Victor intersects him and uses his momentum to knock him to the side.

Spinelli watches raptly as Eva jams the pen into Gen H's ear and presses the button. Gen H, who is coming back around, grabs her by the neck and lifts her high. "You bitch!" He throws her against the wall of the building and rips out the pen.

"What did you do?"

Jason can barely keep his eyes open as he watches Eva crumple to the ground. He wills his body to move and go to her, but he can barely focus.

Gen H starts to twitch, his body jerking unnaturally as he short circuits and then realizing that he's defeated when his power starts to drain, he lifts Jason's body to deliver a final blow to his head, but Victor and Johnny fire their guns at the same time, blowing him backward as his chip is completely fried and he is destroyed.

There are still two bad sleepers left, so Francis and Siobhan fire fatal blows to their heads before running towards the injured.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nicole pretended to be asleep while two nurses gossiped.

"Have you been in the basement," the blonde whispered.

"No. Is he still alive?"

"Yeah, but the rumor is they are moving him in a few days. I had to give him some antibiotics because of the handcuffs."

The brunette winced. "I met him once before. Let's just say, I almost got his Italian, shiny suit off before we were interrupted."

Blondie smiled. "He is delicious." They moved outside.

"Shit," Nicole said as she bit her lip. Anna had lied.

An orderly, who has a crush on her, entered the room. "Hey, beautiful."

She grinned. "Hey. Did you get my contraband?"

He looked around to make sure no one was behind him and then slipped her a candy bar.

"You are a godsend."

"You owe me one."

"Close the blinds."

He quickly slid the curtains along the track and then moved to her side.

She wagged her finger and he ducked in closer. While she had promised a kiss on the cheek, she needs his phone, so she's going to step it up.

He is surprised when her lips pressed against his and when her hand traveled up his side, he moaned and went for it. While he was engrossed in kissing her that she slipped the phone out of this lab coat and slid it under the covers.

"Wow, that was nice."

He grinned. "Anytime you need anything, I'll come."

"Good to know."

He was paged and ran from the room.

She quickly dialed his phone and curses when Victor doesn't pick up. "This is Nicole. They have BFF in the basement. You know where I am. They are moving him soon. Get here!"

Hearing footsteps, she slightly leans over and drops the phone onto the floor, a difficult feat when her leg is in traction to keep the swelling down. At least she's not in a cast, but her motion has been limited. If necessary, she'd sneak out and hobble down there. She owes Jason and she is determined to make it up to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As the dust settles, clapping is heard and then Command appeared.

"Bravo. Thank you for taking care of that for me. He was starting to create quite the stain on my record."

Siobhan dropped to her knees beside Eva, pulling out her gun to protect her.

"Ah, my darling daughter. You were always so beautiful. You've surprised me by being with Jason. He's not your normal type."

Eva struggled to shake off the pain in her head. "How could you hurt so many people?"

He strode in a half-circle as the group tracked him.

"It was necessary. Do you have any idea how hard it is to defend this nation? I needed soldiers that I could depend on. You think you know the truth, but you have no idea how deep this goes."

He dropped next to Jason.

"Don't move," Johnny growled as he aimed for Command's head.

"This is my second greatest achievement." He stroked Jason's head. "I didn't get a chance to finish what I started because of his rage issues. We thought it was best to let them settle first. This time, I'm going to get it right."

There is an explosion that throws everyone who isn't on the ground backward. Siobhan dropped her gun as she is slammed against the wall and Command took advantage of the distraction and pulled out a needle.

Jason slightly opened his eyes as his body tries to regenerate.

"This is going to start the final process. Once this is injected, there is no going back and you will be under my control forever."

He grabbed Jason's arm and just as he was about to pierce it, a shot rang out and struck him. His head jerked to the left as his right hand quickly found the bullet hole that had pierced his chest. "Vangie," he said in disbelief as he watched his daughter drop the gun and collapse.

"Shit," Johnny said as he ran towards her as she passed out. He had been just about to pull the trigger, but she beat him to it.

Command fell onto his back and gazed at the sky. All his plans are now destroyed and he couldn't believe that his own daughter had betrayed him.

Victor and Francis tended to Jason.

"He's hurt badly this time. I don't know if his body will recover," Francis said.

Two of the sleepers moved forward. "We'll carry him out."

Spinelli ran towards them dragging a backboard.

Jason is strapped on and Francis leads the sleepers to one of the trucks while Victor accesses Eva's condition.

"She hit her head pretty hard," Siobhan said.

"We'll take them to a private clinic," Victor said.

Johnny picked up Eva. "We need to hurry. Spinelli, call Jason's parents and tell them where to go."

Once Eva was settled, Siobhan sat next to her and wiped a tear off her face.

"She'll be fine," Johnny said.

"You don't know that and Jason…"

"I don't care who we have to pay, we'll make this right."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 13

After dropping the patients and Johnny, Victor, and Siobhan at the clinic, Francis and Spinelli took the three sleepers, who had chosen to stand with them, to the safe house.

"I'm Nathan."

"Cooper..."

"I'm Logan."

Francis shook their hands. "Tomorrow we'll talk to the doctor and find out when he can do some tests on you to see if he can take the chip out. There are risks, but Jason is willing to take them."

"I don't want to live like this anymore," Nathan said. He has blinding headaches and dizziness at times and he hates that someone could use him as a weapon. It needs to end one way or another.

"We understand. Do you think there are more of you?"

Logan shook his head. "No."

There is no way for them to validate that, but based on things they had heard, they are confident that everyone who were modified had shown up at the field.

"There are bedrooms upstairs so you can get some rest. There's a first aid kit on the counter over there."

"They'll heal by themselves," Logan said before moving up the staircase.

Once they had all headed to bed, Francis made a few calls to make some arrangements.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny paced in the waiting room. They still hadn't gotten an update on Eva or Jason. Edward had sent Monica and Alan on the corporate jet which wasn't a long flight since they are relatively close.

They rushed towards them.

"How are they?" When Spinelli had called, it had scared the family so badly, Monica was shaking.

"We don't know yet."

"They fought so hard," Siobhan said.

A doctor strode towards them. "Ms. Williamson has a moderate concussion and a lot of bruising, but nothing is broken. She hasn't regained consciousness, but I expect that is because she's exhausted. Mr. Morgan, while recovering fast from some of his wounds, has suffered a severe head injury. He's stable, but it doesn't look good."

Monica swallowed hard. "When can they be moved?"

"What?"

"I have a jet waiting. When can they be moved?"

He is flabbergasted but runs his fingers through his hair as he considers it.

"We're doctors and have a neurologist on hand who is familiar with my son's previous injuries," Alan explained.

"They are both stable, but will require medical flights." There is a good chance that they might have seizures.

"Fine, we'll make it happen," Monica said.

The couple makes several calls to secure the flight and then returns.

"They are on their way."

There would be no hiding Jason's presence once they arrive, but that is the least of their problems.

Once the doctor left, Alan cornered Johnny.

"Is he still in danger?"

"No."

"Good. I can't keep it a secret due to the new arrangements."

"I understand and I'll stand watch just in case."

"You and the others can use the jet. Monica and I will accompany Jason. The jet is fueled and ready to go so it can leave at the same time."

"I'll let everyone know."

After he left, Monica made the call to General Hospital.

"I need you to page Robin Scorpio for me, this is Dr. Monica Quartermaine." She had tried her cell, but it went to voicemail.

"I'm looking at her right now. She just got out of surgery, so hold on," Epiphany said.

Robin rushed towards her. "Hello?"

"Robin, he is hurt and has a severe head injury. I've arranged for a medical flight. It should be landing any minute and we'll be there in two hours at the most. Is Patrick available?"

"He's on a consult, but his schedule is clear." They were going to get away for the evening, but that is not going to happen now. "I'll get everything ready."

"Thank you. Evangeline was injured too and has a moderate concussion. Once we land, they'll be transported by ambulance since it's such a short distance."

Epiphany watched Robin hang up and then take a minute to process. "What was that all about?"

"We're getting two patients from a medical flight, one has a moderate concussion and the other, a severe one and we'll probably need to do surgery."

Piph's eyes narrowed as Robin's eyes filled with tears. "What aren't you telling me?"

Robin pulled Epiphany towards an empty bay and then shut the door behind them. "The more critical patient is Jason."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm serious. Jason didn't die. He—it's hard to explain but he's going by Jason Morgan and he has no memory of his family or me."

Piph is stunned. "Monica and Alan must be thrilled."

"I think they are still trying to process it all. He was here not too long ago, and he still looks the same except he's more muscular."

"Dear God, he was hot back then. I can't even imagine him bigger than he was."

Robin grinned. "His hair is a little longer too."

Piph fanned herself with her fan. "Does Patrick know?"

"Yes. There was a consultation and Jason needs a chip taken out that was implanted in his brain. Do you want to scrub in?"

"Only if I get to give him a sponge bath later."

Robin laughed. "You're crazy."

Piph cracked up. They had always joked about Jason's hotness. "You know I want in."

"Good. I don't know how long we'll be able to keep this a secret."

"We'll do the best we can."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Victor checked his messages. "Shit."

Johnny's attention went to him. "What's up?"

"Nicole called. They have Sonny." They would tease Jason a lot by calling Sonny his BFF. "He's in the basement and they are moving him soon."

"Why keep him there?"

"I don't know, but I want to go get him." Luckily, that facility isn't far.

"You can't go by yourself. If you leave when we land, you can drive and get there later. There won't be as many people up, so you can sneak in. Take Logan and Nathan with you."

"I'll go to," Cooper said.

"Bring him to the cottage. We don't know what shape he's in."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, Patrick and Robin waited outside for the ambulances. When they finally appeared, followed by several vehicles, they both are relieved.

Eva was the first to be unloaded and she was immediately whisked inside.

Jason was carefully removed and then Patrick led the gurney into the hospital and they went straight into a bay where the paramedic gave him all the details.

Monica and Alan stood in the doorway to give him and Robin some room.

"We received the digital copies of all the tests. He's stable enough for surgery. Do you want to wait until he regains consciousness?"

"No. He wanted it out. At this point, we don't know if it will cause more harm and interfere with his healing."

"I know you are a doctor, but do you understand the risks?"

Alan put his hand on his wife's shoulder. It would be easy to back off knowing that Jason could die, and they'd lose him all over again, but his son wants the surgery. Jason wants to be free and they want to abide by their wishes. "We do and we'll sign whatever we need to."

Patrick nodded. "Then we'll get him prepped."

Monica moved to her son's side and kissed him on the forehead. "You're going to be okay. Just know that we love you more than anything. I'll watch from the observation deck, so just know that I'll be there with you. Fight Jason, we need you to survive this and so does Evangeline."

They took one more look and then headed to the other bay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dr. Leo is with Eva and is surprised to see the Quartermaines. "Do you know her?"

"Yes. She's been here before and we have her permission to make her health decisions." Monica had pulled her aside before they had left just in case.

"She's stable, but still hasn't regained consciousness. Patrick reviewed her scan and while there is some swelling, it's minor and not as serious as the other doctor thought."

"That's great news. She has been through a lot."

"I'm going to move her to a room so we can monitor her."

"Just tell the nurse to let me know the number. She has friends here who want to be by her side."

"Okay."

They moved to the waiting room to face the group.

"How are they?" Siobhan asked.

"They are stable. Evangeline's head injury isn't as bad as they thought. Hopefully, she'll wake up soon but in the meantime, she'll be moved to a room," Alan said.

"Will we be able to sit with her?"

"Yes. As soon as we know, you'll know," Monica said. "Jason is more complicated. We've signed off for Patrick to do the surgery."

Johnny sighed. "Is it safe to do that right now?"

"Yes. Patrick is the best."

"We'll say some prayers," Siobhan said.

They left and Francis joined them and they updated him. He had dropped the others at the cottage. Patrick probably wouldn't be able to scan them for a while and everyone is pretty tired. Now, it's just a waiting game.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Eva's eyes blink open. "Jason," she moaned. Coming fully awake she started to panic. "Jason!"

Siobhan, who had nodded off, jumped to her feet. "It's okay. You're okay."

Eva grimaced as her head throbbed. "Where is he?"

A nurse rushed into the room after alerting Leo who is on his way.

"Where the hell is Jason?"

Her eyes are fierce and Siobhan would have smiled if the situation was different.

"He's in surgery and you need to calm down."

Leo burst into the room. "Ms. Williamson, welcome back."

Her head fell against the pillows. "What's wrong with me?"

"You have a concussion."

"Then why does everything hurt."

"You were thrown and hit a wall."

"That will do it."

Leo smirked at their banter. "I just need to examine you which means that Ireland, over there, has to leave."

Siobhan fought a smile. He had been calling her that and Johnny had overheard him once and almost snapped. "I'll be right back."

When she was gone, Eva focused on Leo. "You know, her boyfriend has a temper."

"Don't I know it, but I just can't help it."

Eva smiled.

He did some eye tests and then quizzed her on the rest of her body to make sure that they hadn't missed anything.

"Alright, you are stuck here until tomorrow."

"Is he out of surgery?"

"I'll have someone check, but my guess is that they'll be a few more hours. It's slow work."

Her eyes grew big. "Are they removing the chip?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God…" The realization hit her that he might not wake up and she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye.

Her blood pressure started to rise.

"Evangeline, I need you to calm down or I'll have to sedate you."

Emily rushed into the room. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Maybe you can get her to relax."

Emily took her hand. "Talk to me."

"I'm scared." Her voice broke and tears welled in her eyes. "What if he doesn't come back to me?"

It was at that moment, Emily saw the true depth of love Evangeline has for her brother and she said a silent prayer before responding. "You've met my family. We're a stubborn lot. Jason has a lot to fight for and we don't give up. Have faith in him."

"I'll try."

"Close your eyes and relax. If there are any changes, mom will tell us. You need to get strong for him."

Eva sighed and then began to drift away. When Leo was satisfied with her numbers, he left them alone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Victor and the other men made it to the building and snuck inside. The hallway was empty, so they made their way to the basement door and had almost made it when they passed Nicole's door.

She waved him inside and they ducked into the room and closed the curtains.

"Everyone is sleeping. They won't come and check on me for a few hours. I'm not sure how they are guarding Sonny, but I stole this ID card from the orderly earlier."

Victor smirked and took it from her. "Good job."

"You know, you can't leave me here. If you do, they'll link Sonny disappearing to me."

He hadn't thought about that. "Cooper, can you get her to the car?"

"Yeah."

"My crutches are in the corner."

Cooper retrieved them. "You grab them, and I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks." She can't help but notice how cute he is.

The rest of the men continued to the basement and used the ID Card to get in.

Sonny's eyes snapped open and he is shocked to see Victor. "How did you know?"

Victor rushed towards him and took out some lock picks. "Nicole is upstairs and figured it out. She was hurt when Gen H stormed headquarters and broke her leg."

"I thought she was on their side."

"I'm honestly not sure what is going on, but Jason will want to question her if or when he wakes up."

The handcuffs dropped and Sonny rubbed his wrists. "What's wrong with him?"

"He was hurt badly fighting with Gen H. He has a severe concussion and is being operated on. They are going to take out the chip."

"Fuck! Who is there? We need to call them right now."

Victor dialed Johnny.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We got him and are bringing Nicole. He said he needs—"

Sonny ripped the phone out of his hand. "Stop the surgery. If he touches that chip in the wrong way, Jason's a dead man."

"Shit."

Alan is standing near the nurse's station, so Johnny runs towards him.

"We got some information that if Patrick touches the chip in the wrong way, then Jason will be killed."

Alan's eyes grew wide as Johnny handed him the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Doesn't matter, I need to talk to that surgeon."

"It's a sterile environment. Hold on, I'm running towards the OR." He moved as fast as he could and then rushed into a room and threw on a surgical gown and then scrubbed his hands before moving towards the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick stared into the scope as he visualized his plan of attack. It had taken him an hour to clean up the area and relieve some pressure in Jason's frontal lobe. He was just about to make a move when the door burst open. "What the hell!"

Monica stands in the observation room, her eyes glued to her husband who is holding out a phone.

"You're on speaker," Alan said.

"My name is Sonny Corinthos and I stumbled across some information regarding the chips and was taken hostage before I could share it with anyone. That chip is a booby trap. You have to press on it in a sequence to deactivate or you'll fry him." It makes so much sense now since clearly, Gen H had been hunting the doctors involved to figure out how to disable the chip, and when he found out, he stopped.

"Shit," Patrick said, "can you walk me through it?"

"Blood pressure is stable," Epiphany said keeping an eye on Jason's numbers.

"Can you see it?" Sonny asked.

"Yes."

"Do you see the six circles on the bottom edge."

"Yes, they are slightly indented."

"Good. I'm going to tell you which ones to push."

"Go ahead."

"Six-Six-One-Five." A nurse wrote down the numbers just in case.

"Got it. I think I saw a spark."

"Good, now, press and hold the first six for ten seconds."

Epiphany looked at her watch. "Go."

Patrick held it down until Piph said stop.

"That should do it."

"Will that code sequence work on the others?"

"No. The first two sixes are from Jason's address. The one was from reducing his birth year to one number and the five was from reducing his day of birth."

Patrick is disappointed. He was looking forward to helping the other men.

"We have someone who can figure out the other sequences with us. She's a doctor named Nicole Walker. She'll help."

"Alright, I almost have it out. I'm going to let you go."

"Thanks for saving him, doc."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for your comments! Sorry for the lateness, work was insane today.

Chapter 14

Sonny followed Victor out of the facility and joined Nicole who is already situated in the truck.

"You alright?" she asked. Sonny looks a little rough and she wonders what they did to him.

"I'll need to see a doctor, but I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Jason." He misses his friend and hopes that he'll be able to recover mentally and physically from all the damage that was done.

Victor slid into the seat behind them. "He took a bad beating. Evangeline, who was Command's daughter, took one as well, but she was able to activate the probe and take him down."

"Evangeline did that?" Nicole asked.

"Yes."

"So, she's fully on our side?" Sonny asked. It is a valid question considering how much damage her father has done.

"Yes. She didn't know what her father was capable of. Gen H was tracking her down for information. We protected and trained her. She also took her father's life before he was able to inject Jason with something. We have the vial, so we can get it tested."

"She sounds amazing."

"Jason thinks so."

Sonny's brow quirked. "They are together?"

"Yes."

He focused on Nicole. "I know you love him."

"I do, but after everything that has happened, he'll never forgive me. I just want him to be happy."

"By the way, can we get some take out on the way there? I'm starving."

Victor chuckled. "Sure thing, Sonny."

They drove to Port Charles hoping that Jason will wake up soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny grinned when Sonny came to view in the waiting area. They hugged before Johnny took a good look at him.

"You look like shit."

"Tell me about it. How is he?"

"They moved him to the ICU. He'll stay there until he remains stable for the next day or so."

"How is Evangeline? Victor told me about her."

"She is just coming around. Siobhan is with her."

A nurse moved to Sonny's side. "Sir, were you in an accident?"

"I was held hostage in a basement for the last month or so. I think I may need some cuts cleaned and an antibiotic."

"Come on, I'll have a doctor look at you."

"Thanks."

They moved away and Emily joined him.

"He's in a room. Mom said if you need to use a guard, he'll have to sit inside."

"Okay. Siobhan is with Evangeline. They are in room nineteen-twenty-eight."

"Alright, I'll head over there. Should I bring her some coffee?"

"I just dropped some off."

She headed towards the room and when she finally arrived, Siobhan is in the hallway because the doctor is examining Evangeline.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. She woke up and asked for Jason and then got really agitated. I didn't even get a chance to explain where he is before they barged in," Siobhan said.

"She doesn't look too happy."

Leo finished and then stopped to update them. "She passed the tests. We'll wake her up every few hours and if she remains stable and doesn't have any seizures, we'll probably release her tomorrow evening."

The women smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They rushed inside when they heard a noise.

"Where is he?"

Siobhan grasped Eva's hand. "He just got out of surgery. He has a severe concussion, but Patrick was able to get the chip out with the help of Sonny."

"Sonny? He's here?"

"Yes. He just arrived. Nicole got a message to Victor that Sonny was being held hostage in the basement of the building she was in. She's here too, but at the cottage. We might need her help to remove the chips from the sleepers."

"Wow, I missed a lot. So, they think he'll be okay?"

"He's in the ICU. The next few days will be crucial, but he's a fighter and a super healer," Emily said.

Eva's eyes prick with tears as a memory assaulted her. "I shot my dad."

"I'm sorry, but he's dead," Siobhan said.

"I couldn't let him hurt Jason. Does that make me a horrible person?"

Siobhan stood and hugged her. "No, I know that you loved him, but he would end up doing so much damage if you had allowed him to continue."

She began to cry harder and Emily moved to the other side of the bed and rubbed her back. They let her cry it out until she fell asleep and then gently laid her down.

"That was brutal," Emily whispered as Siobhan wiped her face.

Monica came into the room and Emily hugged her.

"How is he?"

"Well, he's as stable as he can be. We just have to pray that God can't be cruel enough to take him from us twice."

Johnny poked his head in. "Sonny did need antibiotics and he's severely dehydrated, so they are keeping him overnight to get his levels stabilized. Francis is in Jason's room and I'm going to sit in the outer hallway."

"I could stay in here tonight if you want to stay with Sonny," Siobhan said.

"That's doable."

"Victor is at the cottage. Alice let them in."

Monica nodded. "She stocked the fridge, so they should be good until Cook makes them a big breakfast tomorrow."

Siobhan yawned, and Monica had a nurse bring in a bed before taking Emily home.

Eva woke up in a panic in the middle of the night and they had to sedate her, but Sonny was so exhausted that he slept very well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Monica visited Jason.

"How is he?"

Patrick turned around. "His numbers are looking better. I think he's coming back."

Monica grinned. "He's a fighter."

They won't know the extent the injuries may have affected him until he wakes up.

"I'm going to go to the chapel and say a few prayers."

A few minutes later, Edward and Lila entered the room.

"He looks so pale," Lila said before sitting next to the bed. She grabbed Jason's hand and lightly gripped it.

"It's still so surreal that he's still alive," Edward said.

"I know, but it makes me so happy."

There's a noise at the door and it's Eva in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse.

"Oh, my dear, I am so happy you're okay," Lila said before standing.

Eva is warmly embraced by them and then her gaze drifts towards Jason.

"You should talk to him."

"I'm almost scared to touch him."

Edward put a hand on her shoulder. "He needs to feel that you're with him."

She is pushed closer and then she lightly touched his hand. "Jason, I'm here. I'm fine. I just need to see those beautiful eyes."

"Patrick thinks he'll wake up tonight. He's probably just exhausted and needs the rest and healing," Lila said.

"I hope he's right. I think we all need to know that there is no additional damage."

"When do you get out of here?" Lila asked before sitting next to her.

"Hopefully, this evening. They just did some tests and walked me around." She is still very tired but is so glad she can see Jason's face.

"Are you going to stay here, or come back to the mansion?"

Eva shrugged. "I don't want to leave him, especially after he wakes up. We'll make the decision together." She doesn't mind sleeping on the pullout bed.

"Are you sore?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I'm bruised and achy, but glad it wasn't anything more serious."

Lila gazed at her husband who got the silent message for him to step out of the room.

"You don't seem like yourself. What's wrong?"

Eva stared at Jason's hand as tears sprung from her eyes. "My father, who I thought was dead was still alive and he tried to hurt Jason. I couldn't let him do it, so I shot him."

"My poor dear."

"I killed my father."

Lila put her arm around Eva. "I can't even imagine what you are going through. I'm thankful you saved my grandson, but I just wish it hadn't been at your father's expense. Sometimes, our parents let us down in the worst ways."

"He wasn't always a monster. It's hard for me to even comprehend all of this and the worst part is my mother. I don't want to tell her what happened because it would hurt her so deeply, but I'm not sure how I can hide it. I don't think she'll forgive me."

Lisa entered the room. "You're wrong. I would never do that to you. I love you."

Eva's bottom lip quivered and the dam she had been holding back opened.

"Oh, Cookie," Lisa said, referring to her with her pet name.

Lila stepped back to give them a moment. She found a tissue box and sat it on the bed in front of them and once Eva was all cried out, she grabbed one.

"I'm Lisa Williamson."

"I'm Lila Quartermaine and that is my grandson in that bed who happens to love your daughter."

Lisa perused Jason's features. "Will he be okay?"

"We hope so. He has been through a lot. There was an accident and he didn't remember us and we thought he was dead. Recent circumstances have brought him back to us."

"Well, I will say a prayer for him."

"How did you get here?" Eva asked.

"Well, it was a little dramatic. I was going to get off the ship to go into port when a steward approached me and told me that I need to pack, that there had been an accident and a helicopter was waiting to take me to the airport."

"I'm sorry you're trip was ruined."

"You're more important. While I'm very disturbed that your father could do something so horrible, I'm more upset that you were forced to stop him. Perhaps in time, we can try to remember the good times. I'm not sure I can reconcile the bad right now."

"Me either. I just wasn't sure that you'd forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. He was out of control. Victor explained everything to me." It kills her that he had betrayed his family and country and forced their daughter to do something that will haunt her.

Eva gripped her mother again. "I need you so much."

"I won't leave you."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm not sure. My things are in the car."

"You'll come to stay at the mansion. We made up Jason's room for him and Evangeline. We have another room we can put you in," Lila said, thankful they had such a big house.

"Are you sure that it won't be too much trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all. We would love to have you."

"Thank you so much."

Lila excused herself to make the arrangements and the nurse came back to take Eva back to her room and Victor tagged along.

"You let me know when you want to go back to the mansion." Edward handed Lisa a card with their address.

"Thank you again."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Eva was finally released, she went back to Jason's room and sent her mom to the mansion with Victor.

When she arrived at the room, there was a handsome man with dark hair and eyes dressed in a suit sitting next to the bed.

Sonny's head jerked her direction and then he smiled, displaying his dimples. "You must be Evangeline. I'm Sonny."

She smiled. "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

They shook hands and Sonny made her sit.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better. I'm bruised and have a slight headache, but it could have been a lot worse. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm a little battered, but the saline helped."

"Good."

Eva reached out to touch Jason's hand. "I'm glad I finally got to meet one of Jason's best friends."

"He's a great guy. I hear that you are pretty great too."

Eva slightly blushed. "Thanks."

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart…"

Sonny smiled. "Good. When Jason loves, he doesn't hold back. A lot of people don't get to see that side of him, but he feels deeply."

"When I first met him, I wasn't impressed, but that was because he basically kidnapped me and took me to that top-secret lair of yours."

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah, I can see where you wouldn't like that."

"But, we hit it off after that. We were just drawn to each other." She stopped for a moment to consider how breathless Jason makes her.

She's a beautiful woman and tough, Sonny can see the attraction.

"I would do anything for him." She jumped, staring at her hand. "I swear he just moved."

Sonny ran to the door to get a nurse.

"Jason, can you squeeze my hand again?"

Ever so slightly, his hand moved.

"I felt it. I love you so much. Hang in there." She let his hand go and his blood pressure started to rise.

"Go around the other side of the bed and hold his hand again," Piph said. After a minute, he calmed and his eyes fluttered open. "Jason, you're going to be okay. Try to keep still."

Patrick arrived and Piph explained about the blood pressure.

"Hello, Jason. We're going to do some tests to see if we can take out the vent. Hang in there, okay? Don't fight it. If you understand, blink twice."

Jason slowly blinked twice.

"Good job."

Eva observed as they did various tests and about a half-hour later, the vent was removed.

Piph helped Jason drink some water and they waited.

Slowly, he spoke to ask what happened to him and Eva's gaze snapped to Patrick.

Francis poked his head into the room. "Why does he sound like he has a British accent?"

"He could have foreign accent syndrome," Patrick said. "Hopefully, once some of the swelling goes down from the surgery and he recovers from the concussion, it will go away."

Eva's attention went back to Jason who looks worried.

Piph slightly smiled and decided to lighten the mood. "You have to admit, it was kind of hot."

Patrick grinned.

Eva couldn't help it and chuckled. "I would have to agree."

Jason's eyes narrowed slightly. "You like it better?" His words are still slow, and the accent just makes it even more surreal.

"Honestly, I don't care as long as I have you back."

Monica rushed inside. "How is he?"

"He has a British accent which we hope will go away soon. I was just about to test him. Jason, do you know who that is?"

"Mom."

"Do you remember her from before your previous accident or more recently."

Jason thought for a moment and memories started to filter through his mind and he gasped and gripped Eva's hand. "I remember the year before the accident."

"Nothing before that?"

He paused for a minute. "No."

Monica wiped away a tear. It was better than nothing. The family will be overjoyed that he remembers everyone.

"It's okay. You may get more memories back, but we can't predict that." Patrick continued doing some additional tests which Jason passed. "Alright, rest is important right now. I got the chip out successfully thanks to Sonny. He caught me just in time."

"He's here?"

"I'll get him," Francis said before motioning for Sonny to approach. "He's awake and wants to see you."

Sonny moved into the room with a smile. "I'm glad you came back."

Jason smiled. "It's good to see you." He had missed his friend.

Sonny stopped in his tracks.

"We're hoping it's temporary," Patrick explained. "We'll have to do a scan soon. I'll go schedule it."

He left and Sonny moved forward. "I think that accent thing is on purpose so you can try and compete with my dimples."

Jason slightly smiled. "Don't need it."

Sonny shook his head. "I met your girl."

Jason's focus went to Eva. "She's great. You okay?"

"I'm going to be just fine. It was mainly a concussion. They discharged me and I decided to stay with you."

"Rest."

"I will."

His eyes drifted shut.

"He'll be in an out for a while, but due to his accelerated healing, I don't think it will be long before he's going to want to get out of that bed," Piph said.

"He's not one to stay down long. What is this about accelerated healing?" Sonny asked.

"They modified him in some way. He had a broken rib after the first fight with Gen H and it healed in under two hours," Eva said.

"Wow. Maybe Nicole can shed some light on it," Sonny said.

"You think she'll be honest with us?"

"Nicole is feeling guilty, so I think she will."

"Jason will want to be there for that conversation. We'll bring her in when he's a little stronger."

"Okay."

A/N - lol I couldn't help it. The idea of Jason with an accent is hot.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the accent. Guest – Yeah, Eva's mom was tough.

Chapter 15

Francis pulled Eva aside. "Do you need to talk?"

She averted her gaze, not quite knowing how to answer that.

"I know that you don't know me that well, but I'm a good listener and people say I give good advice."

There are a few chairs in the hallway, so she sat, and then Francis followed her lead.

"My mom wants me to talk to her, but it's hard confiding in her regarding my dad. I love that she's here because I could use her strength and love, but at the same time, when I look at her I hurt."

"Go on."

"I toggle between feeling so guilty, about my father and Jason, to logically realizing that I had no choice. I couldn't let him hurt Jason. Then I think, what if it were Nathan or one of the sleepers and not Jason that he was about to inject? Would I have stopped him? Did I just choose my boyfriend over my father?"

He reached down and put his hand on her knee which is shaking. "Evangeline, you're going to drive yourself crazy with what-ifs. Due to your profession, this is more about right or wrong for you. I get that, but your father was doing harm. I honestly think you would have stopped him regardless because you know that he wouldn't have stopped until he got what he wanted. Clearly, his thirst for power took over and all the lines blurred until they were gone. You know that. It's hard to reconcile that your father had gotten to that point, but not only did he put you in danger, he also put this country in danger by his actions. Sometimes, you must make a hard choice—the right choice and you did. Sometimes, family fails us in the worse way, and you have to step back and take the family quotient out of the situation and do what it is best."

She wiped a tear away. "Logically, I agree with everything that you said but my heart feels so broken."

"He did that, not you. I think you need to mourn for the good part of your father you remember and love. That will take some time. You also need to forgive yourself, because I don't see anyone blaming you for this except you."

She leaned against him and he readjusted so he could put his arm around her.

"I'm going to share something with you that very few people know."

"Okay."

"I have a brother and a sister. My brother was troubled and started doing drugs. He was a mess and destroyed every relationship he had. After doing a stint in prison for possession, he resumed his bad habits and one day, he came to the house when I wasn't there. My mom was in the kitchen and my sister was upstairs in her room. He was high as a kite and approached my mom and asked for money. She always had a hard time turning her back on him because she loved him so deeply. It killed all of us, but it changed my mom on many levels. Hearing raised voices, my sister snuck downstairs and listened. Eric started to attack, his hands were around my mom's neck and she was struggling, so Margo ran to get the shotgun we had in the closet and came back. Right before my mother passed out, she shot him."

"Oh my God."

"It was horrible. A neighbor heard and called the police and they found my sister sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. My mother was barely alive, but she survived. Eric died that day and emotionally took out our family. Margo is still in a mental institution. She was sixteen when it happened. I was nineteen. Mom recovered, but she retreated into herself. She passed away last year. I approached you because I know family betrayal. I watched my brother turn into a monster and I wish it had been me who pulled that trigger so my sister would have been saved."

Eva stood and moved between Francis's legs and held him. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to see you kill yourself over this. I just can't let you. Maybe I'm just selfish on Jason's behalf, but that man deserves someone like you, and knowing how deeply he feels and cares for the people that matter to him, you couldn't have chosen better."

She began to sob, and Francis positioned her on his lap and rocked her.

Lisa moved forward and just by the tears on her face, Francis knew she had heard. She sat next to them and put her arms around her daughter and the man that she hopes got through to her.

"I'm so sorry that you lost your family and after what you just said to save my daughter, I know I can't replace them, but if you ever need a hug, a warm meal, or a shoulder to cry on, you can come to me. As far as I'm concerned, you're an honorary member of the Williamson family."

A tear rolled down Francis's cheek. "Thank you."

"And as far as my daughter is concerned, she is the strongest person I know. She needed someone to understand what she is going through, and I'm thankful that you sought her out."

Eva slightly retreated and stared into Francis's eyes. "She's an awesome cook. You really should take her up on that."

He grinned.

"I have to warn you though, I have a younger sister and she's like a hurricane."

Francis chuckled. "I'm sure she's just as beautiful inside and out like you."

"She is. I think she won't mind an honorary big brother. She also has horrible taste in men, so make sure you're carrying extra bullets."

He kissed her on the cheek. "I think you need to eat. You're getting skinny."

Lisa smiled. "Let's go to the cafeteria, but I will be making your favorites once we are staying at the mansion."

Eva stood. "Do you have any favorites, Francis?"

He thought for a moment. "I'm a steak man like Jason and I'll eat pretty much anything. My mom cooked a lot of pasta. What's your specialty?"

He slipped between them and they hooked their arms in the crook of his.

"Well, southern cooking is my favorite. I also love to bake pies."

"I love apple and peach cobbler."

"Then you are in for a treat."

While he does treat his friends as family, he had never had another maternal figure reach out to him the way that Lisa just did, and it made him feel very good. His sister is in a facility a few hours away, maybe it's time for a visit. He didn't go there very often because she would freak out when she saw him, so usually, he'd watch her from afar, but maybe it's time to try again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason is relieved when Eva enters his room. "I was going to send out a search party."

"Sorry, Francis made me eat and mom came with us."

"You look like you cried."

She notes that his color looks better before sitting. "Francis reached out to me and I had a good cry."

"He shared what happened to his family?"

"Yes, and my mom made him an honorary Williamson."

Jason squeezed her hand. "Did it help?"

"Yes. He helped me put it into perspective."

"Good. I don't like to see you upset."

"It was good to get it out. I'm still dealing with everything, but I feel like I can breathe now, not only because of what he said but because you are doing better."

"Eva, I need a hug."

She moved next to him and gingerly held him.

"I won't break."

"That's good to know." Retreating she studied his face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing a lot better. I don't feel as tired and my head doesn't hurt anymore."

"You're healing skills are remarkable." The accent still throws her a bit, but she's getting used to it.

"I hate hospitals, so they are definitely coming in handy."

"How are you processing all of this?"

He sighed. "I need more answers, but I know they'll come."

"Sonny thinks Nicole can help provide them. When you're ready to speak with her, I can make the call."

"See if he can get her over here first thing in the morning. I just want to get it over with and Patrick will need to know what they did."

She jumped up. "I'll be right back."

After telling Francis what she needs, he called around while she located Patrick and spoke to him and he agreed to attend.

A few minutes later, she returned to the room. "They'll be here at 9:00 tomorrow. Why don't you take a nap?"

"I'll only agree if you'll lie next to me."

She smiled and then slipped next to him, laying on her side.

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason is moved to a regular room. About twenty minutes after he is settled, Victor, who had brought Nicole over, is standing in the doorway and observed as Nicole sat on a chair next to the bed and rested her crutches against the wall. Patrick is monitoring.

"I know you have a lot of questions and I think I can provide some answers." She nervously meets Jason's gaze. It kills her that he is suffering, and she needs to make things right.

Eva who is on the other side of the bed squeezes Jason's hand.

"I want to know everything you know from the point I was under your care," he said.

Nicole took a deep breath, while she had been warned about the accent, it had totally thrown her. "You were barely alive when they found you. From what I was told, you didn't float down the river. Command dropped you off at that hospital to save your life and then disappeared because he needed to hide. He had pretended he was dead, and Gen H left. While he was injured, it wasn't even close to being as serious as your injuries."

"So, what I remembered was a lie?"

"I do believe so."

"You don't know?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't there for everything. They only let me do certain procedures. Once you were stable enough to be transported, we experimented with some modifications to help you heal faster. You were injected with a special cocktail and we just waited to see what effect it had on you. Fortunately, your healing accelerated, and then Anna took over the treatment. I believe she did further modification not only altering your memory but utilizing the brain damage to turn you into a fighting machine."

"How do you know that?" Victor asked.

"Because I'm sneaky and eavesdropped and accessed the file via the computer. There was a lot more nanotechnology used on Gen H. They rebuilt him more like a robot than a human. The DNA they used to transform him was a dangerous cocktail. For you, they mainly trained you and because of your focus and agility, you were able to do things that most people couldn't. Your whole way of processing and thinking is different."

"How was the chip used? Jason asked.

"It tracked you and controlled you to a degree. You still had free will, but usually, if you started to stray, it was used to give you intense headaches."

"Well that explains a lot," Francis mumbled.

"Was taking the chip out safe?" Patrick asked.

"I'm not sure. Disarming it was the key, but I'm not sure if it's removal will affect your personality since that developed due to the accident."

"I haven't remembered everything."

She nodded, understanding what he wants to know. "That's because you truly lost some of it and I don't think it will come back. I believe that Anna may have programmed it, so you'd forget your family and what happened before."

"And you don't think it can be restored?" Patrick asked.

"No."

"Was the chip releasing any kind of medication?" Robin moved closer.

"It could have been, but I'm not sure."

"Do you have access to any records?"

"I'm sure they have probably already shut off my credentials, but maybe Damian can help."

"Do you think I was drugged?" Jason asked.

"It's a possibility. There are drugs that can make you feel invincible or deaden your emotions. They could have used them." A lot of experimentation went on and unfortunately, Jason became their primary focus.

Everyone is silent. There are so many possibilities of things that could have hurt him, and they have no idea where to start.

"I'll have a nurse get a workup. We can use hair follicles to see if there are any traces of drugs," Robin said.

"Is there anything else?" Francis asked.

"That's all I know. I never was in contact with Command or knew of his existence."

"Were there any other doctors involved that are still alive?"

"None that I know of since I think Gen H killed most of them."

Jason took a sip of water that Eva offered and then his gaze settled on his ex. "Did they tell you to go out with me?"

"No. That was authentic."

When she averted her gaze, Jason almost growled. "Everyone out but Nicole."

"Are you sure?" Francis asked.

"Yes."

Eva kissed him on the cheek and then followed everyone else into the hallway.

Once the door shut behind Francis, Jason finally revealed how angry he is.

"I don't think I believe you. Why can't you look into my eyes?"

She wiped a tear away. "Jason…"

"You better start talking. You knew what they were doing, and you didn't say anything. In fact, you flirted and befriended me. How am I supposed to believe that you weren't seducing me to distract me or keep me in line?"

"It wasn't like that at all. I resisted you, but the more time we spent together, the more I wanted you. I love you, Jason. That hasn't changed. My feelings for you were real and are still there."

"Then what aren't you telling me."

She began to cry harder. "I'm scared you won't forgive me."

"What—did you do?"

His murderous tone almost sends a shiver down her spine.

"After we broke up, I was sent away and I was so devastated. They told me that if I didn't break up with you then they'd be forced to hurt you. I just couldn't let that happen."

"Go on."

"I found out three weeks later that I was pregnant."

"What!"

In the hallway, Eva had jumped. Their voices were raised so they heard everything.

"Can he get out of the bed?" Victor asked.

Patrick nodded. "Yes, but she could outrun him on crutches."

"Thank God, because it sounds like he's close to trying it," Eva said.

Nicole's body shook as she spoke. "I didn't know what to do. Anna came to see me, and I broke, and she told me that I would have to do something, that you were not in a good frame of mind to be a father and she convinced me to have an abortion."

He is shaking with rage. "You killed our baby?"

Eva's eyes grow wide and everyone in the hallway is speechless.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the feedback and glad you liked the cliffhanger…another one today.

Chapter 16

Nicole starts to sob. "You don't understand. I was so scared. I didn't want to raise a baby alone and Anna said that because of what they gave you, the baby might not be normal, and I would lose my job and you guys were the only family I have. She said that it was for the best to—"

"—kill my child? Fuck Anna! Am I that tainted that I can't even have children now?"

"I think she lied. I couldn't see things clearly then because I was so distraught, but she manipulated me."

"But you don't know that. My God, what did they give me?" He wants to kill Anna.

"I'm so sorry. I regret it every day. I was such a mess and she was so convincing."

Robin stepped into the room. "Suppose she was drugging you to get you to compromise?"

Nicole hadn't even thought of that.

Jason punches the bed. His whole life is in shambles because of a small group of egotistical assholes who didn't care who they destroyed to get what they wanted.

"Jason, your blood pressure is through the roof."

"I'm so sorry. I've failed you in so many ways, but I loved you so much. You were everything to me. I wasn't trying to hurt you by modifying you. I was trying to save you. I still love you. I know I can't have you, but I do love you, Jason."

Eva growled and moved into the room. "You have no idea what love means. Everything about you is sick and twisted. While I'm grateful that you grew a pair and helped save Sonny and Jason, you have done so much harm that I don't even know where to begin."

"I know. We all believed that what we were doing was for the greater good. I'm not alone in that. Gen H needed to be stopped. I just didn't know the extent that they had gone until much later."

Eva moved to Jason's side and scratched his scalp to get him to calm.

Nicole stood and grabbed the crutches. "I will have to live with my decisions for the rest of my life. I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I'll never forgive myself. If you want me to leave, I'll have Victor take me somewhere else."

Jason sighed. "No. As angry as I am with you, we were all manipulated. If you're willing to do some good, then you'll help Patrick figure out how to deal with the others."

"I would like that. I'll try to stay out of your way."

She moved away and Victor nodded his approval at her actions and then took her back to the cottage.

Francis moved closer. "I'm proud of you."

"For being a wus…"

"She was your first love and despite all of her mistakes, you know she's flawed and has no one but the people she works with around her. Anna took advantage of the fact that Nicole was heartbroken over breaking up with you and isolated her."

"Have we located her?"

"James has her well hidden, but at some point, they'll surface and we'll deal with them. Rest, you look exhausted." His focus went to Eva. "And you should rest too."

She slipped next to Jason and Francis covered them up as everyone gave them some privacy.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I, but honestly, I don't want anyone but you to have my babies." While he's sad that Anna had manipulated Nicole so badly, he would have been a horrible father at the time, although part of him wants to believe that he would have risen to the occasion.

Her head shot up. "You've considered that?"

"Evangeline, you're stuck with me. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes, I do. I just figured you would back away from it."

He sighed. "So much has changed. Having some of my memories back makes me feel more connected. Things aren't so black and white."

"I understand."

"Good, cause I don't."

She slightly smiled. "You're not shutting everything down like you normally do and you're allowing yourself to feel and engage. It's a great thing. You've got your family back supporting you, something you didn't imagine would ever happen. A lot of bad things have happened to you, but in the end, it brought us all together."

"What the hell am I going to do with my life now?"

She chuckled. "Well, we have plenty of time to figure that out and maybe someday we'll even get married and have a baby."

"Babies…"

Her eyes grew big. "How many are you talking?"

He fought a grin. "I don't know, maybe twelve or thirteen."

Her eyes narrowed.

"What? It will be a lot of fun to make them."

"I don't think it would be a picnic popping them out though. Suppose they are all girls, it would be your worst nightmare."

He grinned. "I'd just lock them away, especially if they look like you."

"No amount of Morgan sweet talk will get me to agree on that many. How about three?"

He sighed. "That is low, but I'll compromise with six."

She laughed. "Very funny…"

"I thought it was hilarious," Johnny said making his way into the room. "I never thought I'd ever hear you have this conversation, but I like it."

"What's going on?"

"I was going to head back to the cottage. I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm okay. How's Nicole?"

"Victor said she hasn't stopped crying." Johnny has mixed feelings about Nicole. Without her, Jason would be dead right now, but at the same time, she made some really bad decisions.

"Guilt will do that to you," Eva said softly.

"I think Victor likes her."

"Seriously?" Eva said.

Johnny nodded. "He always acts all googly-eyed around her.

Eva giggled.

"Why does everyone use that word but me?" Jason asked.

Johnny laughed. "It's not very manly, but I've caught you looking at Evangeline that way several times."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "If you have no proof, then shut it, O'Brien."

Eva grinned.

"Evangeline, help me out here."

She pushed off Jason's chest. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I love you." She is noticing that he's slipping in and out of the accent now.

He couldn't help it and his eyes filled with love—until he heard Johnny take a picture with his phone and he looked up. "What the hell?"

Johnny turned the phone around. "See? That, my friend, is googly eyes."

Eva laughed as she shut the bathroom door.

"That's love."

"Exactly and I'm happy for you."

"Where's your crazy girlfriend?"

"I heard that!" Siobhan said before entering the room.

Jason smiled. "Hey."

"Don't try to sweet-talk me when you just insulted me."

"It's a good crazy.

Johnny showed her the picture, making Jason groan.

Siobhan laughed. "Googly-eyes are a good look for you."

Eva returned and hugged Siobhan. "Hey, girl."

"I missed you. Any word when Sir-Heals-A lot gets out of here?"

They chuckled.

"No, but I think we might get some good news tomorrow."

"That's outstanding. Now, I have to go because your mom is cooking gumbo."

Eva's mouth dropped open. "She wouldn't!"

Johnny grinned. "Sucks to be you." They dashed into the hallway.

"She is in such big trouble."

Jason held out his hand made her lay next to him again. When he yawned, she pulled up the covers and snuggled against him.

"Sleep."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that day, Lisa brought them some gumbo and Jason finally understood why Eva is so addicted to her mother's cooking.

"Seriously?" a voice bellowed from the hallway.

Eva gasped. "Layla!"

Jason curiously observed them as they embraced. Layla has long black hair which is parted in the middle. Her skin tone is darker than Evangeline's and she looks more like her mother, but she is very beautiful.

"Jason, this is my sister Layla."

Layla smiled and then whispered, "He's gorgeous," to her and Eva smiled. She moved closer and shook Jason's hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I came as soon as I could. Mom was lacking on the details. How did you get hurt?"

Eva motioned for her to sit on the chair and she leaned against the bed. "I debated on telling you everything because I don't want to hurt you, but mom and I are pretty messed up about it, so it will be hard to hide."

Layla studied her sister's face and while she'll always be beautiful, she can see the exhaustion in her eyes and pain as well. "You can tell me anything."

"I just don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you, Vangie. What happened?"

Eva closed her eyes briefly and then filled her sister in. When she was done, they are both in tears and Layla jumped to her feet and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I just can't believe he did this."

"It hurts so badly, but I'm so glad that you're here."

"I can stay for a while."

"Good."

"So, who is the hunk in the hallway?"

Eva laughed. "That is Francis and he's already an honorary member of the Williamson clan. Let's just say he helped me get over an emotional hurdle and mom was impressed."

"Bummer, I can't date my brother."

Jason slightly smiled.

"I already know who you're going to flip for." Nathan is totally her type.

Layla's eyes brightened and Eva laughed again. She turned to focus on Jason. "So, you have superpowers, huh?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"Do you have a cape?"

"Yes, it's leather, but there aren't, and never will be any tights."

Eva chuckled. It's good to see Jason being lighthearted after all the seriousness.

Lisa entered the room. "There you are. Johnny is going to run us to the mansion to get you settled."

Johnny waved from the doorway.

Layla pivoted. "Is everyone you know gorgeous?"

Jason made a face. "That ugly mug? Half the time, you can't even understand what he is saying."

She laughed. "You need to get your eyes checked because that man is fine."

"He's taken, but don't worry, there are others."

"Nice…"

Eva shook her head knowing her sister is being silly to lighten the mood. The truth is that she just got out of a long term relationship, so she isn't into playing the field. Maybe they need to have a girl talk so she can make sure her little sis is okay.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you, Jason."

"Likewise."

When they left, Eva sat next to him on the bed.

"She's got a lot of energy."

"Oh yeah, but she is very centered and focused on her career. She's an actress and doing quite well."

"That's good. Your mother should be proud that she raised such great daughters. I'm partial to one though."

She leaned over and kissed him.

"That's all I need to get better."

She smiled. "I'm sure Patrick wouldn't like to know he's been one-upped due to a few smoldering kisses."

"He doesn't have to know." He tapped his lips and she gave him another one.

Piph strode into the room. "Alright, Casanova, you're blood pressure is rising."

"That's not the only thing," he muttered against Eva's neck making her giggle.

"I heard that."

He pushed Eva back so he could look at his favorite nurse. "How could you have possibly heard that?"

"I have mom ears. You can't get anything by me."

"Damn…"

"You want to try to go for a walk?"

"Hell yeah."

She grinned. "A few orderlies will be here in a minute to help you get out of bed."

"Good." He's aware that is the first step to securing his freedom."

"Are you having any headaches?"

"No. I'm good. I'm just tired more than anything."

"Well, part of that could be the anesthesia and the other is that your body is working hard to heal. It needs sleep for that. I think Patrick might let you go home in the morning."

"That's fantastic," Eva said.

A few minutes later, the men arrived and Jason made it half-way down the hallway before Piph insisted that he turn back.

"We're not trying to overdo it. I'll get you going again later. You did well."

He used the bathroom and then returned to the bed. "I can't believe how much strength that took.

"You are healing much faster than most, so I think by the end of the week, you'll be doing very well."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

She smiled. "You are the youngest patient on this wing. I don't have to clean up after you that much, so you are a blessing."

Eva winked at her. They had talked about it earlier so they could tease him.

"By the way, nice abs…"

Jason's head tilted. "How did you see my abs?"

"Oh, the sponge bath I gave you." She winked as Jason's mouth dropped open and Eva bit her lip to keep from laughing at his expression.

"You—when?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Monica grinned in the doorway. She knew for a fact that Eva had insisted on giving it to him and she did.

His eyes darkened mischievously. "What else did you see?"

Piph smiled. "Oh, I saw a lot." She knew he was on to them the second he started playing along. "By the way, I'm pregnant. I hope it has your eyes."

Francis snickered.

"You can get pregnant from a sponge bath?"

"Yup—when it has a happy ending."

Monica covered her mouth and joined Francis.

Jason smirked. "You are just hilarious."

"I know. I'm glad you agree. I'll have my lawyer send you a memo regarding child support."

He shook his head. "You are too much."

Eva laughed.

"Were you in on this too?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Piph chuckled as she left the room.

"I might have to spank you."

Monica strode into the room. "I spoke with Patrick, if you do well on your second walk, then he'll let you go home. I'm going to take a few days off because he insisted that either I or Alan is there just in case there is a medical emergency."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Alice is already making preparations. You'll be in your old room and I believe you are getting a bigger bed as we speak."

"Thanks, mom."

She smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing that. After you take a walk, you should get some sleep."

"Okay."

"I'll come by around lunchtime to pick you up." She does not doubt that her son will pass all the tests."

Once she was gone, Eva gave him another kiss.

"Layla texted me and asked if we could have dinner together. We're just going to go to the cafeteria to catch up."

"That's fine."

"Until then, you're stuck me."

"That sounds even better."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason smiled. He had made it all the way around the area and he is feeling proud and is more than ready to go home. His accent is gone and he feels like he's getting back to normal. Eva had gone to dinner and he is just relaxing when the power went out.

"Hold tight, I'll see what's going on," Francis said.

There are now emergency lights illuminating the hallway and you could feel the tension rise as nurses ran by.

Security is everywhere and even though Francis protested, they kicked everyone who is considered non-essential out of the wing and locked it down.

A few minutes later, Jason heard his door shut and the curtains that were drawn around his bed are opened. A flashlight is turned on and his eyes narrowed.

"Anna."

She pushes his curtains back slightly to reveal James.

"What do you want?"

"You're going to come with us."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Hell no."

"You don't have a choice. He'll hurt her if you don't."

Jason schooled his features, but his heartbeat is already rising. "No, he won't, because I'll kill all of you if he does."

James smirked. "I'm going to the door. You have two minutes to convince him or Eva isn't the only one who will be hurt."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - This one only has a few chapters left.

Chapter 17

Anna waits for James to get further away and then leans forward. "This isn't my choice. The reason I didn't want you in touch with your family is because of my daughter. I was only sixteen when I gave birth to her. She's twenty-five now and I've protected her all these years from the organization. I have a twin sister and when Robin was three, I was recruited by the government, and Alexandra, after finding out she cannot have children, agreed to take her. I never intended to make it permanent, but the deeper I got in, the worst the danger became. James and Command found out about her and threatened to hurt her if I didn't agree to their terms." She would do anything to protect Robin.

Jason is stunned. "So, you agreed to turn me into a monster to save your daughter?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let them kill her."

He wonders if Robin has any idea she has been lied to. "The drugs that you gave me, was it true that if I have a child it could hurt them?"

"They are out of your system, so no. Nothing we did to you drug-wise can be passed on genetically. However, the DNA manipulation we did to help you heal faster could."

"You have thirty seconds," James called out.

"Does he really have Evangeline?"

"Yes. He has a man in the cafeteria. They are evacuating which will make it easier to get her downstairs."

"Then I guess I'm coming with you."

"Can you walk?"

"Not very far."

"That's fine. There is a wheelchair near the door." She cleared her throat. "Get the chair."

James went to retrieve it.

"Do you have a plan?"

Anna slipped him a knife which he put under his gown and tucked into his pajama pants bottoms. "We just have to hope that Francis hasn't called for backup."

Jason sighed. This is a shit-show and he just prays that no one gets hurt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tears prick Eva's eyes as she is lead down the sidewalk away from the man who has her sister. They had threatened to hurt Layla if Eva didn't agree to behave.

When she spots Victor and Johnny, she breathes a sigh of relief. They are holding back and waiting, but have eyes on Layla and now Jason, who is being pushed by Anna onto the sidewalk. She heads for the limo that Eva had just been shoved into.

Layla is pushed to the ground and the man that had been holding her joins Anna while Nathan and Logan grab Layla and quickly explain that she needs to come with them.

She reluctantly agrees and is whisked away by a van driven by Spinelli.

Siobhan watches from across the street and is shocked when Robin is dragged towards the group.

"Let me go!" Robin yelled.

"Shut up or I swear I'll shut that big mouth for you," the man sneered as he made her walk faster.

When Anna got to the car, she helped Jason, managing to show Johnny and Victor that Jason has a knife before helping him get into the car and slipping beside him.

Eva and Jason hugged. "Are you okay?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Yes. Are you?"

"I'm okay. They have Layla though."

James got in and then Anna is shocked to see Robin who he pulls onto the seat next to him. "I just wanted to make sure that you understand what is at stake."

"Who are you? I know that you're not my mother because I just spoke to her on the phone about a half-hour ago and she's in Paris."

"I'm Anna Devane, her twin sister."

Robin gasped.

"Tell her everything, Anna. I love delicious family drama," James said.

"Robin, this is going to come as a shock, but I'm your mother."

Tears pricked her eyes. "What do you mean? No!"

"I left you with Alexandra for your safety. She couldn't have children and she already loved you."

"So, you abandoned me and someone found out anyway? Alexandra is my mother, you are nothing to me."

A tear ran down Anna's cheek. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but I love you. Your mother kept me updated and even though it killed me not to be there for you, I couldn't endanger your life."

"But it happened anyway. All your noble sacrifice has done is prolong the inevitable."

James grinned. "Jason, you were with them both, tell me, who's better?"

Robin's mouth dropped. "You slept with my mother?"

Jason's eyes grew big.

Her attention snapped back to her mother. "And you knew he was my fiancé, didn't you?"

Anna sighed. "He kissed me during a very confusing period. I didn't let it go further and yes, I knew what he meant to you."

"You're the one who kept him away from me and his family, aren't you?"

"Yes. I knew that not only would it expose them, but it could have also led the enemy straight to you."

There is silence and then James clapped. "Bravo, you are all quite entertaining."

The limo hit a bump and Jason pulled Eva closer. "What do you want from me?"

"I want your loyalty and to finish what Command started."

"So, you want power and need me to get it?"

"That is one way to put it. I'll let Evangeline and all your loved ones will live if you don't fight me on this. I have a vial with the final shot that will start the process of you being the next Gen H."

Jason swallowed hard. There is no way in hell, that he'll let that happen. His eyes landed on Robin who tried to communicate to him through her expression. She moved her foot and then glanced at James who had taken a call before looking back at Jason who nodded.

Anna, who witnessed the exchange, nodded too. The only way they are going to get out of this mess is to stop James before they make it to their destination which will have more men and will probably be impossible to escape.

Robin kicked her foot up, startling James who almost dropped his gun. Eva lunged at him before Anna could take a shot, so she took out the other guard in the back and James's gun went off, the bullet hitting the driver in the back of the head. The car swerved as James threw Eva backward, making her strike her head on the opposite window before crumpling to the ground. Jason growled and plunged the knife into his belly as Robin managed to get his gun and turn it on him. Anna tried to crawl through the partition, but when she looked up, she could see that they are heading into a curve and there is a truck. "Get down!" she yelled.

Jason pulled the knife out and then stabbed Jerry in the jugular and then dove towards Evangeline. Anna grabbed Robin and dragged her to the floor and then metal met metal as a horrified Johnny and Victor watched, but could do nothing as they slammed on their brakes. The limo spun several times and then crashed into a guardrail, dangling off the side of the mountain.

Victor and Johnny hopped out and ran towards it while the truck driver stumbled out of his truck looking dazed.

"Do you have any rope?" Siobhan yelled as she and Francis ran towards the group.

The truck driver shook his head like he was trying to get rid of his cobwebs. "I had some in the back, but I flipped.

They ran towards it and located the rope which had been tossed onto the roadway and then secured it to the bumper of the limo and then tied the other end to the SUV Johnny had been driving. Victor got in and revved the engine, trying to provide enough tension for them to be able to get everyone out.

Johnny gingerly opened the door to find bodies strewn around. Robin was closest, so he pulled her out and laid her on the ground while Francis went to the other side and tugged Jason off of Eva and laid him next to Robin. The truck driver is yelling into his cell phone as he called in the accident. When Johnny went to grab Eva, a piece of the mountain gave away, and the limo dangerously teetered while Victor tried to gun his engine to remain steady.

A part of Eva's top was stuck, so Johnny grabbed the knife that Jason had used on James and cut it and then hoisted her out and Siobhan moved to her side once she was settled.

Anna started to stir and Francis told her to freeze.

"Do not move!"

"Robin?"

"She's safe."

Francis had to retreat because the car shifted again. Unfortunately, once it settled, he could no longer use the door. Luckily, the back window had shattered.

"Anna, you still with us?"

"Yes! Help!"

He looked back at Johnny and shook his head.

The driver moved away and then quickly returned with more rope. "We can tie it around the tree across the street and then throw it down to her."

Johnny quickly did it and then returned.

Several people had stopped since they couldn't get through and joined them, some helped the wounded, and the others moved towards the limo.

Johnny returned. "Alright, we're going to throw the rope down to you, Anna, and then cut the other rope or it will take out the SUV."

She isn't sure of their plan, but they don't have a choice. "Okay!"

Johnny turned to the people gathered. "Grab the rope, but don't tug until I say so, she's just going to hold on and the car will drop."

Everyone took their position and Victor cut the rope once Anna was ready. She had slowly climbed to the window, but James used his last bit of strength to grab her foot.

A scream filled the air as the limo took a dive and then Anna held on for dear life as she dangled precariously as an explosion filled the air as James weighed her down.

"What the fuck!" Johnny said as the men, who hadn't been prepared for the extra weight, struggled to stay upright.

"Get off me!"

James is only holding on with one hand. He knows his demise is imminent, but if he can just take her with him, he'll go willingly.

Siobhan looks over the ledge in disbelief and then reports back. "James is hanging onto her leg."

"Do you have a shot?"

"No."

Anna uses all her strength to kick James in the head and it works. He plummets down the steep ravine and dies instantly when he hits the rocks and debris below.

"I can't hold on!"

Everyone pulls as Victor lies on the ground and accesses the situation. "You're almost there."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

Victor hates even saving her after all she has done, but Jason needs answers and Anna is the only one left to give them to him. Right, when she is about to give up, he grabs her wrist and holds on, and with one mighty tug from the group, he is able to grip her more securely and hoist her over the edge.

Anna is crying and coughing as she struggles to move, but the accident had hurt her internally, and she is a mess.

Robin wakes up and moans and then their gaze locks.

"I'm dying. I can feel it. I'm sorry." She struggled to breathe for a moment as the sound of sirens fills the air.

Robin's bottom lip quivers. She doesn't know what to say.

Anna loses consciousness as paramedics move closer. A helicopter hovers above and they access that Anna is hurt the worse, so she is airlifted while Eva, Jason, and Robin are put into ambulances as well as the truck driver.

Johnny's SUV is trapped, so he goes with Francis and Siobhan to the hospital while Victor stays behind until the accident is cleared.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva's eyelids flutter open and then panic follows. "What happened? Jason!"

Leo moved closer. "They are examining him right now. Can you tell me what hurts?"

Her awareness increases and she starts feeling the pain. "I'm sore everywhere."

"You're going to bruise. Did you hit your head?"

"I don't think so. The last thing I remember is that Jason dove on top of me."

Leo did several tests. "How much pain are you in?"

"Maybe a six."

"Okay." He typed into a computer. "I want to keep you overnight for observation." Her eyes aren't tracking normally.

She groaned.

"I'll have them take you to a room. You need to rest."

Lisa rushed into the room. "Is she okay?"

"We're going to monitor her. She got lucky, from what I hear. Get some rest," Leo said.

Lisa brushed back Eva's hair. "I don't want to let you out of my sight."

"I'll be fine. I just need to know that Jason will be okay. Oh my God, Layla!"

"She's a little shaken up, but she's fine and back at the mansion.

Emily entered the room. "Jason is awake. He hit his head again. I swear I'm going to make him wear a helmet."

Eva slightly smiled. "He saved me."

"He's banged up and they'll keep him until tomorrow, but he's going to be fine."

"Thank God. What about Robin, is she okay?"

"Yes. She has a mild concussion and some bruises, but it's nothing serious. Anna is in surgery."

Eva is quiet for a moment. The news that Anna is Robin's mother had thrown them.

Francis stood in the doorway. "I'll be right outside, okay?"

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let them push me away."

"It's not your fault."

He looks so dejected that Eva started to tear.

"Come here please."

Francis went around to the other side of the bed and Eva gave him a hug.

When he pulled back, he squeezed her hand. "Don't tell Jason about that."

Eva grinned. "I'll protect you."

"You're probably about the only one who could save me."

She chuckled.

"Can I bring you anything?" Emily asked.

"No, go check on your brother and tell him that I love him."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason is getting annoyed by all the nurses fluttering around.

"You need to slow your roll," Piph said.

"I need to go home."

"Well, we'll see how you're doing tomorrow."

"I was so close."

She grinned. "You know you'll miss me."

"Always…"

His phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey."

He smiled. "Hey, baby."

"You okay?"

"I am now."

Piph shook her head and then went into the hallway.

"It's good to hear your voice."

"What are you wearing?"

She laughed. "Stop it."

Jason chuckled. "Seriously, we dodged another bullet."

"Hopefully, it will be the last one."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Ditto. Epiphany just walked in here. Why does she have that I just gave Jason a sponge bath look on her face?"

He laughed.

"And why aren't you denying it?"

Epiphany cracked up. "Now you know he is trying to keep all that hotness for you."

"He better be."

"I love you, baby."

Her smile increased. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin looks up to see her mother, well, her aunt.

"Hi," Alex said softly. "I guess you have a lot of questions." She hadn't told Robin when they had spoken, but she was already on a plane heading there because she had a bad feeling. Victor had filled her in.

Robin's eyes prick with tears. "I honestly don't even know what to say."

"First, I love you and I'm glad that you're okay. None of this was done to hurt you. We wanted to keep you safe and above all, I wanted a child so badly. You were so happy, and I loved you like you were my own."

Robin wiped a tear away. "What am I supposed to say? Thanks for taking me since my mother abandoned me?"

Alex sat.

"I feel like my whole life has been a lie. Yes, I loved you. You are my mom, but you should have told me at some point."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Maybe I'm just selfish and didn't want you to hate me. Please, Robin, this doesn't have to change anything."

"I just need some time to process all of this, but you are my mom and always will be."

Alex began to cry, and Robin held out her arms and they emotionally embraced.

"Have you seen her?" Robin asked as she retreated.

"Yes. She is still unconscious, but they expect her to wake up soon."

So, she's going to make it?"

"Yes, but we won't know the extent of the damage until she awakes."

Robin has no idea what she is going to say to her when that happens.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – One more chapter left.

Chapter 18

The next morning, Jason and Eva got the good news that they can leave.

While Jason is waiting, Spinelli enters the room.

"Stone Cold, it's good to see you."

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I was able to get into the encrypted files."

Jason moves his bed up a little so he can sit up higher. "What did you find?"

"Codes that should help take the chips out of the sleepers."

"That's great. What else?"

"I gave Patrick some information regarding drugs that may have been used on you."

"Good. Is that it?"

Spinelli sighed. "I'm afraid the nefarious ones were planning a whole army of genetically modified humans. We were lucky that we stopped them in time."

"Are there any sleepers left?"

"No."

"What about the trail? There has to be someone above Anna, Jerry, and Command."

"I agree but found nothing to substantiate that."

"Maybe Anna can help fill us in." His concern is that they still have all the information and resources to continue their plans. Losing their key staff would slow them down, but it wouldn't stop them. Once he's out of the hospital, he can meet with everyone and see what they think. "Thanks, Spinelli."

"You're welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva sat in the wheelchair with a smile on her face.

"I know you can't wait to get out of here," Lisa said.

"I'd run to the door if you'd let me."

Monica smiled. "Well, no running, but we'll go as fast as we can without taking out any patients."

"That's a good plan."

A nurse pushes her into the hallway.

"Where is Jason?"

"He's coming. Alan is with him."

They made it to the elevator and got on and when they got to the garage a smile lights up her face when she spots Jason getting out of his wheelchair in front of the car.

He grinned as Monica pushed her closer and then she slowly stood and embraced her man.

"I missed you so much," he said as he gripped her tightly.

"I missed you too."

Alan opened the back door and they got the hint and got in. Lisa joined them and then Monica slipped onto the passenger seat while Alan turned on the engine.

Francis is in an SUV with Johnny. While they don't think there is a big threat, they aren't going to take any chances.

Jason reached over to hold Eva's hand.

"I hope you're hungry. Cook has been making food all morning," Monica said.

"My mouth is salivating," Eva said.

"Hospital food sucks," Jason added.

"If we give patients good food, they might never want to leave," Monica said.

Jason's brow rose. "I don't think that would be a good enough reason to stay. The smell isn't always inviting."

"True. I guess we're used to it."

A few minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of the mansion and got out. Jason is moving a little slow. The last bang on his head is causing some dizziness, but Patrick thinks it will get better in a few days.

Johnny moves towards him and lets Jason lean on him while Francis helps Eva who is very sore.

"I feel so old," she said as he helped her navigate the front steps."

"You're moving way faster than I expected. You're doing fine."

"You're just biased because we're family."

He chuckled. "True."

They headed to the sitting room where everyone is waiting.

"Surprise!" Emily said.

Jason smiled. "Hey."

She gave him a hug and then Evangeline.

"Come sit," Ned said pointing to the couch.

Eva and Jason took a load off.

"We're going to go to the cottage. Rest today and then tomorrow, I'll drive you over there to talk to everyone," Francis said.

"Thanks!"

"Alice just dropped off a bunch of food, so you better hurry," Emily said.

Francis and Johnny briefly glanced at each other and then took off.

"The food is ready if you are," Alice said.

Jason groaned as Alan helped him stand as did Eva who was assisted by Ned.

Edward led the way. "Lila is already there." She had fussed around all morning to make sure things were prepped.

As soon as they entered the dining room, Jason was pulled into a hug by his grandmother.

"I missed you," Jason said reverently.

She is so happy that he remembers. "I'm very glad to have you back."

They sat and Lisa couldn't help but chuckle as the family argued and laughed. Layla is in the cottage but will come by later.

"That was so good," Eva said before wiping her mouth.

Alan smiled. "Cook is very good, but I'm still looking forward to your mother's southern dinner that she's preparing tomorrow night."

Eva's eyes lit up. "I'm going to dream about it tonight."

Lisa shook her head. "You are so silly."

"You haven't been eating hospital food for days."

"That's true."

"Well, we'll all look forward to it," Monica said.

Lila gazed at everyone around the table. Their family is whole again. Jason's supposed death had caused a deep rupture in all their hearts and now, the healing has begun. While he has no idea just how much his resurfacing meant to the family, he seems to be taking it all in stride. Even though he doesn't remember everything, the fact that he recalls their love and can return it means everything to the matriarch. "I would like to propose a toast to family and friends. I have my grandson back and Evangeline and her family are now a part of our fold too. Welcome to the madness."

Everyone chuckled and took a sip of their drinks as Jason squeezed Eva's hand.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the hospital, someone slipped into Anna's room.

There were times when the agent hates his job. Losing Anna will be a great blow to them, but they can't take any chances Tracks need to be covered and evidence destroyed so the government can never be linked back to what had gone down.

Pulling out the syringe, he tested it and then injected it into Anna's tube. It won't kill her, but she's going to lose her memories. It's the only way to stop her. If they terminated her, then the group of rogue agents would want answers, ones the government isn't willing to provide. He finished up and then tucked the needle back into his pocket. Now, he can report back to his boss and close the chapter on the GMH project for now.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After eating breakfast in bed courtesy of Alice, Jason and Eva headed downstairs.

Monica rushed towards them and handed Jason her phone.

"Hello?"

"Jason, it's Robin."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm doing better. I called you because Anna woke up."

Jason wonders how she is handling all of this. It's a lot to take in. "Go on."

"She doesn't remember anything."

"What?"

"It didn't make sense, so we did some tests. I think someone got to her."

Jason sighed.

"They left a note. Johnny just retrieved it."

"Is she going to live?"

"Yes. I think they weren't trying to kill her, just disable her."

"Thank you for telling me."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good and so is Eva. Get some rest."

"I will." It's weird knowing he remembers. While it hadn't changed anything, which is probably for the best, she feels like she's grieving him all over again.

He ended the call and filled Eva in.

"They are covering their tracks."

"Yeah. Let's go talk to the team."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny arrived shortly after them and they gathered in the living room.

Layla took a seat on the other side of her sister and held her hand.

"I guess you've heard about Anna?"

Everyone nodded.

"Someone silenced her. The question is, should we try and find out who?" Siobhan said.

Johnny handed the note to Jason who opened it and then read it aloud.

"This ends now. We are stepping back. If you choose to pursue us, then we'll do what is necessary to protect ourselves. Trust me, you don't want to go there. All facilities are closing and everyone who chooses to continue their government employment will be reassigned. The choice is yours but going forward, the GMH never existed. You have been given a severance package for this project. Think carefully about what you do next."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"What now?" Victor asked.

"I'm done," Jason said emotionally. "I'm not going to accept a new assignment and get screwed again."

Nicole sighed. "I'll go if you want. I have nothing else."

"Why don't we start our own firm?" Siobhan suggested. "We have connections. We could do rescue missions or protect national security on our terms."

Johnny's interest is peaked. "We'd have to fly under the radar because if we're caught, there is no one to save us."

Victor smirked. "I might be down for that." They certainly have enough money to continue. Spinelli had made sure that he hacked into the facility account, anticipating the change, and they transferred large amounts of cash.

There's a knock on the door and they are surprised when Sean Donnelly enters the room. They are aware of who he is and what the WSB does.

"A little birdy told me that there are some free agents for hire. I know something went down, but I don't need to know the details. If you're interested, the WSB would love to have you."

Victor and Nicole exchange a look and nod. "We're in. Of course, we'd love a little more time to heal before beginning." They had admitted that they like each other and decided to give it a go.

"Anyone else?"

"Can you give us a minute?" Francis asked.

He stepped outside.

"Jason, what's the plan?" Johnny asked.

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "For now, I just want to hang here with my family. They've been through a lot and I just want to be normal for a while. You guys love what you do. Go. When you have some downtime, maybe you could visit. I was thinking about buying Jake's bar. She's looking to retire."

Siobhan smiled. "I think that would be right up your alley."

"You and Johnny should join."

"I was thinking about staying. There isn't a guarantee that we'd get the same missions anyway. Could you use a bartender/waitress?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm willing to buy in," Johnny said.

"We'll talk."

"It would give me a home base," Johnny said.

Jason will be sad to see his friends go, but at the same time, he wants them to be happy doing what they love.

"I'm going to accept as well," Spinelli said.

"Me too," Sonny said. It's in his blood at this point and he can't imagine doing anything else.

"All of you are welcome here. There are rooms at Jake's and I'll probably end up buying property." He reached over and held Eva's free hand.

She is thrilled that he won't be in danger anymore.

Jason's attention went to the sleepers. "We have more information and Patrick should be able to successfully take out your chips. You can stay here while you recover. I know that we are practically strangers, but you sided with us, so you are family now."

Logan nodded. "We'll take you up on that offer. I'm going to join the WSB afterward though."

Cooper agreed. "Me too." He had been lacking in direction and thinks it will be a great opportunity.

"I'm staying," Nathan said before smiling at Layla who returned it.

"When did that happen?" Eva whispered to her sister.

"He is yummy and agreed to follow me around and see where it goes," Layla said.

"Well, sounds like a plan."

Johnny grabbed Sean and told him who is staying and going. "We want a month's break."

"That will be fine. Those of you who opted out can always get in touch if you change your mind." He left a few cards on the table. "Jason, there are always temporary assignments should you decide you want a taste here and there. That offer goes out to you as well, Evangeline. From what I hear, you would make quite an agent."

"Thank you, but I think I'll stick to lawyering right now."

"Well, I have to get going. I will be in touch with the rest of you in a month."

He left and Jason stood. "Patrick will swing by tomorrow morning to discuss the surgeries."

He shook everyone's hand and then went to the cart where Alice is waiting. Eva slipped in first and he sat beside her.

"Are you sure you'll be happy staying here?" She is willing to go wherever he decides to settle.

"Yes. I'm tired and need a break."

"Well, you know I will support you regardless."

It would be hard to have a relationship long-distance, something Siobhan and Johnny will soon discover. He has a feeling that Johnny will end up scaling back because his friend is deeply in love with red-haired spitfire.

"Thank you."

They went back to the house and camped out in the den, alternating between naps and just spending time talking. The Quartermaine's loved Jason's plans, although, Edward was disappointed that Jason didn't want to work at ELQ. Lila told him to let Jason find his own way. The last thing they wanted to do was drive him away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A Month Later

Lisa came to visit and they gathered at the Q mansion to eat. Right before they started, Alice cleared her throat in the doorway.

"Francis, you have a visitor."

His head tilted. "Okay…"

Alice stepped to the side and then Francis gasped as tears sprang into his eyes.

A smile quirked on Eva's face. "I hope you don't mind, but this dinner is for family and I called the hospital and your sister is doing well enough for visits."

He stood and then rushed towards his sister, stopping right in front of her when he realized that he could be scaring her.

As her bottom lip quivered, she reached out and touched his face.

"Franny, you look older."

A soft smile graced his face.

"And you look beautiful. In fact, I think you're the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time."

She started to cry and then jumped into his arms.

Eva, Lisa, and Lila wiped a tear away as they watched the reunion.

"I can't believe you did that," Jason said.

"It was mostly Damian. He found her for me and then I just made a call and begged to speak to her doctor."

Francis retreated. "I need to see you again. How?"

"They say I'm well enough to be in a group home."

"That's outstanding news. Are you up for meeting everyone?"

She wiped at her face. "I must look a mess."

Lila smiled. "I think you look just fine."

Francis stepped back. "This is Lila Quartermaine. She is what holds this family together."

"You got that right," Edward said.

"Everyone this is my sister, Margo."

Jason stood. "Hello, I'm Jason. Francis is one of my best friends."

She timidly shook his hand. "Hi."

"This is my girlfriend, Evangeline, who apparently arranged all of this."

Eva stood and is surprised when Margo hugs her.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You put a smile on Francis's face, so that is good enough for me." She turned slightly. "This is my mom, Lisa."

Lisa moved forward. "Francis is an honorary member of the Williamson family now, which means so are you."

"Take her up on it. Her cooking is outstanding. Wait until you taste her pie and best of all, she offered to be there for us whenever we need her," Francis said.

"And I meant it."

Margo warmly embraced her. "Thank you."

Everyone else introduced themselves and then they made room for her next to Francis.

Edward stood. "To family. Everyone at this table understands how important it is to love and cherish each other. You can't go wrong with that. Cheers!"

Everyone grabbed a glass and then sipped.

"Alright, pass those mashed potatoes," Tracy said.

"I want the mac and cheese," Eva said.

Jason reached across his mom. If his girl wants it, then she'll get it first.

As usual, the dinner was loud, but the thing Margo noticed was all the love. It was something she missed but knowing that it is there for her too, gives her hope for the future.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for much for your continuing support for Evason. I really appreciate it. They are my fav to write for.

Chapter 19 - Epilogue

Six Months Later

Eva put on her hoop earrings and then rushed downstairs to grab her purse. For the time being, they are living in a penthouse in Harborview Towers but had been searching for a house. He had bought the bar and she took a job with a local attorney named Diane. All the surgeries had gone well and after a month, Logan and Cooper disappeared for their first assignment and Nathan and Layla went to California.

It took ten minutes for her to reach the mansion where she followed Jason's instructions and went to the gardens.

She smiled when she spotted him in a buttoned-down blue shirt and navy slacks. Rarely does he dress up, so she wonders what's up. "Hey, gorgeous."

He slightly smiled and then kissed her plump lips. "Hey, beautiful. I like the dress."

She is wearing a simple flowered sundress. "Thanks."

Soft music began to plan and her eyes dart wondering if she is hearing an actual violin or a recording.

"Evangeline, I love you so much. I never thought that I could feel so deeply for someone. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you let me?"

Her mouth went dry and then opened and closed a few times as Jason smirked.

"Eva, will you marry me?"

Tears pricked her eyes. "Oh God, yes." She jumped against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard, he swore he saw stars. When the need for air separated them, his forehead rested on hers. "Thank you for making me so happy," he whispered.

"Ditto."

He handed her a small black case and she opened it, gasping as the beautiful yellow diamond glittered in the sun. Diamond accents are surrounding the large pear-shaped stone. "It's so beautiful."

He took it out and slipped it onto her ring finger, happy that she likes it."

She is so mesmerized that she doesn't hear the din of the Quartermaines rushing towards her.

"Let me see," Emily said, reaching them first.

Eva turned and smiled, proudly holding up her hand.

"Holy—"

"Emily!" Monica said before taking a look. "Wow."

"You have great taste, son," Alan said.

"It's a stunner," Edward added.

They parted to let Lila through.

"It's perfection."

Siobhan hugged Eva. "It's just beautiful."

Lisa moved forward and hugged her daughter and then stood in front of Jason. "I have never seen my daughter so happy. Thank you."

They embraced and then Tracy spoke.

"This family has come a long way. I think a wedding is just what we need."

Everyone is surprised that she is being so cordial.

"Thank you, Aunt Tracy."

They headed into the house and Jason pulled Eva aside.

"I don't want to wait."

"What does that mean, exactly?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. It depends on what you want. I know that church is important to you. Do you want to get married in one?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we'll start making some calls. Maybe we can plan on the end of the summer which should give everyone a chance to get back here."

"That's doable."

"Alright, how involved do you want to be, because when we go in there and announce this, they are going to lose their minds."

She chuckled. "I don't mind help."

"Let's get it over with. I wish I had brought earplugs though."

She laughed but knew exactly what he meant when everyone started yelling at once.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four Months Later

Lila watched as Evangeline and Jason had their first dance as husband and wife. The wedding had been beautiful. Eva's dress is strapless and hugs her torso and then flows down to the floor with a slight train. The bead and lace on the bodice are stunning and she couldn't have been more beautiful. The bridesmaids, Siobhan, Emily, and Layla had different dress designs that suited their personality. The matron of honor, Eva's old friend Nora Buchanon, looks stunning in a floor-length dress. Johnny, Francis, and Damian served as groomsmen and Sonny was the best man.

Everyone had returned for the wedding and even Robin and Patrick had attended. They had become good friends with the newly married couple and spent a lot of time with them.

Anna had recovered and had gone to Pennsylvania to live with her sister. They never told her that Robin was her daughter. It was what Robin, who just wanted things back the way they were, wanted.

"They are a gorgeous couple," Epiphany said.

Lila grinned. "They are perfection."

Piph sighed. "I was hoping he'd come to his senses and realize that I was the one."

Lila giggled. "Well, I'm sorry he disappointed you."

She shrugged, trying not to smile. "I'll live."

Francis had heard her and since everyone had started to join the couple, he cleared his throat. "Epiphany, would you like—" He is cut off by her pulling him towards the dancefloor as Lila cracked up.

"I think this dance is mine," Johnny said holding out his hand.

Lila slightly blushed. "You are trying to drive my husband crazy."

He grinned. "Now, would I do that?"

She glanced at Edward, who is standing across the room and could swear she could read his lips which almost made her blush again.

He led her to the center and when Jason glanced at them, he laughed.

"What?" Eva said and then she too chuckled when she spotted them. "He is playing with fire."

His shoulders shook as he watched Edward approach Siobhan who accepted the invitation.

"They are ridiculous," Jason said before turning her, so she could see them.

The rest of the night is a wonderful blur as they celebrated with their family and friends. Johnny ended up proposing to Siobhan and Victor to Nicole and both accepted.

When they finally got back to the penthouse, they are exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on the end of the bed and as he finished undressing, Eva moved out of the bathroom. "Wow."

She is wearing a sheer white negligee which is short, and her hair is down. Usually, it's straight, but she had curled it and swept it up for the wedding.

Stepping in between his legs, she held his head and kissed him wantonly, sucking on his tongue before thrusting hers into his mouth.

A moan fell from his lips as his fingers skimmed up her legs and landed on her hips, pausing for a moment before molding her breasts.

A sighed filled the air as she retreated and he stood, turning them and then pushing her onto the bed. Dropping to his knees, he eased her thong off as he peppered kisses on her long legs and once it was tossed, he dragged her slightly forward and rested her legs on his shoulders and he licked her and then plunged into her wetness.

Her hands clutched the duvet as he drove her to madness, doing things with his tongue and mouth that should be illegal. Finally, she gave up all pretense and yelled his name over and over as her body shook and writhed.

Once he had his fill he stood and peeled off his boxers and then moved her higher up on the bed before attacking her hard nipples.

"Oh God," she cried as he nibbled and then sucked, drawing more wetness from her. "Jason, please."

He reached in between them and moved his aching cock towards her center and then rubbed. "What do you want, baby."

"Fuck me! Please!"

He loves it when she begs. Wasting no more time, he snapped his hips and filled her to the brim, panting as he retreated and then slammed forward again.

"Yes! Like that! Harder!"

Her sexy noises are driving him crazy and he starts to piston as she grips him tightly.

"Fuck," he muttered as he drove into her harder.

She swears that he is pounding her into the center of the mattress as her body jars and then rises to meet his.

As he jackhammers inside her, he reaches between them and finds her clit swollen and ready to burst as he strums it, making her legs clamp around him tightly and drawing him deeper inside.

"Come for me, wife."

His raspy voice makes her groan as she starts giving in to the sensation and then her body tenses and a keening cry fills the room as her body explodes and Jason holds on for dear life as his fills her over and over as his hips continue to flex.

He collapses and her arms slip around him as he buries his head in the crook of her neck. After a long moment, he slips out and moves to his side.

"That was outstanding," she said as she snuggled against him.

He is at a loss for words, unable to process the feelings coursing through him. It is always otherworldly making love to her but knowing that she is his wife now had taken it to another level.

Sensing that something is different, she pushes up on her elbow and is surprised to find his eyes a little glassy. "You okay?"

"I'm just so glad that you're my wife. I love you so much."

She wonders if it's even possible to love him more than she does at this moment. "I love you too." She settles against his chest once again. "You better get your rest for round two."

He smiled. "Just so you know, there will probably be a round four."

She shudders. "Bring it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four Months Later

Eva splashes some water on her face and then leaves the bathroom.

Diane eyed her. "You okay?" Eva had been sick for the last few days but had insisted that she is fine.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

She sat at her desk and then is surprised when suddenly Diane puts a paper bag on her desk.

"I like to pride myself in the ability to make very astute observations."

"Okay."

"Let me guess, you've been sick and probably exhausted."

Eva's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I'm just coming down with something. I've been going to bed earlier and taking more vitamins."

Diane chuckled. "Girlfriend, I would wager my license on the fact that you are most certainly knocked up."

"What?"

"Prove me wrong. Go into the bathroom and take the test."

Eva's mouth opens and closes a few times. "You're—I mean—no,"

Diane's brow raises as she folds her arms across her chest.

Eva scowls. "Fine, but you're wrong. There is no way I'm pregnant. I have an IUD, not that it's any of your business."

Diane grinned as the door slammed. "You are so in denial," she muttered before picking up the phone. "Jason, it's Diane."

"Hey. Is everything okay?" She never calls him.

"You need to come to the office right now. Eva just got sick and I think she needs you."

"I'll be right there."

Siobhan threw down a washcloth. "What's wrong?"

"Eva is sick. I'm just going to go get her at the office and put her to bed and I'll be back."

"No, it's okay. I can hold down the fort. Besides, Nathan is going to bounce later, so I won't be alone." He and Layla are staying in Port Charles for a while.

"I owe you one."

"I'll remember that when Johnny gets back in town."

Jason dashed to the car and quickly made it to the office. When he stepped inside, he can hear Eva crying in the bathroom and Diane is standing outside it.

"What is going on?"

"She won't come out and is upset that I called you."

Jason is confused but moves in front of the door. "Baby, can I come in?"

She blew her nose. They hadn't really talked about having kids so soon and she is trying to wrap her mind around it. "I just need a few minutes. You shouldn't have come."

"You're upset, so I'm right where I should be. Whatever is wrong, I'll help fix it."

"You can't fix it."

"Okay, well, I'll do whatever you need."

She sighed, her attention going to the stick laying on the counter. "Here goes nothing," she said before unlocking the door.

Diane slipped into the waiting area to give them some privacy.

Their gaze met and Jason's heart leaped as spotted a tear running down her face. "Talk to me."

"I—I'm scared to say it because then it's real and I wasn't prepared for it and I don't think you are either."

"What? You're scaring me."

She held up the stick and he blinked several times, not understanding what he's looking at. "I'm pregnant."

His gaze snapped to her. "What?"

"We're having a baby, Jason. I don't know what happened? I have an IUD and—"

His lips clamped onto hers and he kissed her so passionately, Diane, who had re-entered the room when it had gotten quiet, is fanning herself.

Jason pulled back. "Wow. Really?"

Eva nodded. "You're not mad?"

"No. I mean I know it wasn't planned but I'm happy. Are you?"

"I'm feeling so much right now. I'm scared and…" She's having a hard time finding the words. "I just need to process it, but I want this baby, Jason. I think I'm just in shock."

Diane smiled. "I told you so. You need to call Kelly West's office right now about your IUD. It could be dangerous."

Eva nodded and Jason's stomach flipped. They are lucky and Kelly has a cancellation, so they hurry there.

Once the IUD is removed, Kelly does an examination and an ultrasound.

The baby's heartbeat fills the room and Jason and Eva are in awe.

"Well, it looks like everything is fine. I would say you are already at the end of your third month."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"I'll call you in some prenatal pills. It's important that you eat and keep hydrated. I have a guide that I will give you which will also explain appointment markers. Congratulations," she said before printing out a few pictures.

Once Kelly left, they just kept staring at the picture.

"It's amazing," Eva said before pointing out the shape of their child.

Jason's eyes pricked with tears and then he kissed her belly.

"Everyone is going to flip out."

He groaned. "Well, it's Sunday dinner in a few days. Your mom is coming, so we'll tell everyone then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was a raucous dinner and right after dessert is served, Eva and Jason stood.

"Are you going already, dear?" Lila asked.

"No, grandmother, but Eva and I have an announcement to make."

Everyone is silent as they stared.

Jason swallowed hard. "We're pregnant."

After a long moment, everyone started talking at once and then Emily stood and hugged them.

"I'm so happy for you."

"How far along are you?" Lila asked.

"I'm almost in my fourth month." She passed a photo around and when it got to Edward, a tear ran down his face.

Eva went to him and hugged him.

"I'm so happy. Not long ago, we thought Jason was gone and now, he's having a baby. I'm just so thankful."

Tracy wiped a tear away. Her parents are getting older and she's happy that they are around to spend time with their great-grandchildren.

Lisa embraced her daughter. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, mommy."

Everyone is very happy for them and when they left, they couldn't stop smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Seven months later, Sonny ran into the waiting room, "Did she have him yet?"

"No," Johnny said moving forward. "It's close though."

Siobhan got up and hugged Sonny.

Monica motioned for Sonny to sit next to her, so he did.

"Where's Alan?"

"It's his turn to be nosey."

Sonny grinned.

The nurses were ready to kick Monica and Alan out.

"Can I get you some tea," Johnny asked.

Lila smiled. "I'm fine for now, but thank you, dear."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Some things never change," Sonny said.

Jason suddenly appeared looking a little frazzled. "It's a boy—seven pounds and eleven ounces."

Everyone got to their feet and hugged him.

"How is she?" Lisa asked.

"She did well but is tired. Kelly said she lost some blood, but that she'll be okay." He had been scared at one point when the baby wasn't in the right position, but Kelly had turned him. "I have to get back in there."

Lisa hugged him and then let him go.

An hour later.

Jason rocked their son as Lila and Lisa entered the room.

"Come meet Michael Edward Morgan."

Lila smiled. Few people knew that Sonny's first name is Michael.

"He saved me, so I just thought it was right," Jason explained.

"It's a fine name," Lila said as Jason slid the baby into her arms.

Lisa leaned over and kissed him on the head. "He's perfect."

Eva's eyes flickered open and she smiled.

Jason moved to her side.

"Take a picture."

He grabbed his phone and took a photo of the women cooing over their son. Over the course of the next hour, everyone quickly visited and were introduced to the new edition to the family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva and Jason would have three more children, twin girls, and another boy. Johnny and Siobhan would have two, a boy and a girl, and Layla and Nathan eventually married and had two girls. Nicole and Victor had a little boy and got married shortly thereafter. Everyone was happy and healthy. While strife had brought them together, it's their love that sealed their bond.

Then End


End file.
